Passion and Distraction
by msashlyjudd8
Summary: Jasper finds a way to distract Edward after a bad day at work. All Human. Explicit Lemons J/E
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Warning: Lemons, Slash J/E

I walked in the door of my apartment throwing my keys on the table. Walking to the couch I plopped down and scrubbed my hands over my face. Friday had finally come, and I was looking forward to having a whole weekend away from the smart ass snarky kids I taught. I am a High School music teacher and as much as I love teaching music to the kids who want to learn, I always end up with those few who don't care or don't make an effort. Those same kids end up in my office the last day of the semester complaining about their failing grade.

After spending a whole day listening to excuses from high school juniors I was exhausted. I stood up reaching my hands over my head loosening the knots in my back and neck. I walked to my bedroom to grab some clothes so I could take a shower. Inside my bedroom my foot hit something making me stumble before I righted myself. I looked down and shook my head smiling.

I had tripped over my boyfriend Jasper's shoe. I sighed thinking about Jasper. We met when were freshman in college. I was a music major and he was on a scholarship for soccer. We met at a coffee shop inside the quad of the student center. I turned after receiving my coffee only to be met with piercing blue eyes that belonged to the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall with curly blond hair and the lazy smile on his face took my breath away. We ended up talking the rest of the day and I was in love before we parted ways for the night.

The following week Jasper called me for a date and we have been together ever since. When we graduated I got a job at a High school teaching music. Jasper was offered a coaching position at a local University, which brings us back to Jasper's Cleats I just tripped over. I love the sexy, Frustratingly adorable man but he absolutely refuses to put his shoes away.

Jasper wouldn't be off work for a couple more hours So I decided instead of a shower I would lay down and relax for a bit. I crawled up on the bed, kicked my shoes off and buried my face in one of the big fluffy pillows. It only took a minute and I was sound asleep.

I woke up after what felt like five minutes to soft lips kissing the back of my neck. Jasper always had a way of waking me up. The spot he was currently kissing is the one spot that makes me shutter. I was laying on my stomach with Jasper laying on top of me. I moaned sleepily as he started sucking on that certain part of my neck. When I was fully awake I could feel that he was still sweaty from work. "You must have been tired baby to pass out in the middle of the day" He spoke softly against my ear.

Jasper rose up so I could turn my body over and pull him on top of me. I pulled him down for a long sweet kiss. "Teenagers are exhausting" I sighed. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me again. "I'm gonna take a shower babe, then how about we go get some dinner?" He asked. I smiled and cupped the side of his face. "I think that sounds great" He kissed me one more time before getting up and heading toward the bathroom pulling off his shirt on the way.

I remembered before my nap that I was headed to the shower. I wondered if Jasper would mind some company. Hopping up I discarded my clothes and entered the steam filled bathroom. I was going to surprise Jasper and sneak in behind him, that was before I heard him moan. I froze and listened. "Oh Edward" he moaned again. I loved hearing him moan my name. I looked down and found I was painfully hard now. I slowly crept over to the shower and pulled the curtain back. My breath cought when I spotted Jasper. His left hand was braced against the wall, His head was bowed forward and his right hand was furiously jerking his cock desperately seeking release.

I stepped into the shower quietly walking over and kissed him between the shoulder blades. Jasper jumped and whirled around with wide eyes. "Why don't you let me help with that baby" I said lowering myself to my knees. My eyes never leaving his I took him in my mouth. Jasper gasp and threw his head back,The water of the shower beating down over his body. I brought my right hand up to grip the base of his cock. Jasper was moaning and his knees were threatening to buckle

I knew he was close so I brought my left hand up to message his balls gently. "Oh shit baby" Jasper moaned, bracing his hands on each side of the shower wall. My head was bobbing up and down his length while my tongue was teasing the underside. "Baby...I'm...So...Close" he moaned. I redoubled my efforts with my mouth. With my left hand messaging his balls I took my finger and pressed on his perineum. Jasper cried out, his hips bucked sharply forward as he spilled into my mouth. Jasper shot his seed over and over in my mouth as he continued to cry out and whimper. When his body finally relaxed he was panting and his body sagged against the shower wall.

I released him from my mouth and stood, kissing his neck, his cheek and finally his mouth. Jasper pushed his tongue into my mouth trying to taste his essence on my tongue. His hands came up to tangle in my wet hair deepening the kiss. He tasted so good I could have kissed him all day, unfortunately my air supply had run out. As much as I didn't want to I pulled my lips away and leaned my forehead against his panting into his mouth. "God Jasper I have been thinking about you all day" I said leaning down to nip at the side of his neck.

Suddenly Jasper grabbed both of my shoulders, spun me around and pushed me into the shower wall face first. The shock quickly dissipated when I felt his body pressing against mine, his lips once again going to the magic spot on the back of my neck. My body shuttered and my forehead fell to the wall. Jasper locked his lips around my magic spot and started sucking. I cried out and my knees started to buckle. Jasper's body caught mine before I fell, releasing my neck. "I love making you scream" Jasper said in a voice that made my cock twitch. His voice promised hours of pleasure. "I'm gonna make you scream over and over again, do you want that baby?" My body was trembling and I could only whimper. I was so hard I would probably come the first time he touched me.

Jasper's hands reached around to pinch my nipples as he kissed down the back of my neck, between my shoulder blades and finally the small of my back. I sighed because no matter how bad my day has been , Jasper's soft and gentle lips could always calm me down and make me forget about the world outside. I was enjoying the sweet kisses Jasper was placing all over my back as I thought back to all the good times we have had together. We have been together almost six years now. Sure we had our fights once in a while but for the most part we were madly in love. While I was in my own world I had failed to notice Jasper was no longer pressed against me. I started to turn around when suddenly I felt Jasper's hands pull my ass cheeks apart and his tongue flick over my sensitive hole. "Oh God Jasper" I gasp out, my hips bucking uncontrollably.

I could feel the coil in my stomach winding tighter as jasper's tongue kept teasing and licking my ass. I could only moan and whimper against the wall. I tried to press back closer to his mouth but his hands were on my hips holding them still. His tongue felt so good I thought I was going to lose my mind. I could do nothing but pant and moan as his tongue teased over my puckered hole. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore Jasper pushed his tongue past the tight muscle of my ass. The moan that came out of my mouth was frantic as pleasure shot through my whole body. My hands reached out searching for something, anything to grab onto for the on slot of Jasper's tongue entering in and out of me. He was driving me to the point of madness. When Jasper's tongue entered me he moaned and the vibration went straight to my balls.

I was on the edge and could do nothing as Jasper pushed his tongue into me one last time roughly. My body tensed and I wailed as a powerful orgasm took me. Suddenly Jasper's tongue was gone as he shoved his hard cock deep inside me. The head of his cock pounded right into my prostate and my wail became a strangled cry. I could feel Jasper repeatedly hitting my prostate. It was to much. To much pleasure all at once and tears began to seep from my eyes. My body was trembling from the prolonged orgasm. I felt Jasper slam into my prostate one last time as he cried out and shot his hot seed deep inside me.

Jasper collapsed against my back breathing hard, his forehead resting between my shoulder blades. My forehead was against the shower wall as I sobbed quietly. My body was trembling still and I hoped Jasper wouldn't notice. I had never in six years ever come that hard. I was in pleasure over load and my body didn't know how to deal with it. So I cried. Jasper must have noticed because he pulled out of me gripping my shoulders and turning me around. When he saw my tears he looked afraid. "Edward, baby whats wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked frantic with worry. His hand cupping my face. I shook my head and pulled him to me burying my head in the crook of his neck. His arms came around my back to hold me. "No baby, you didn't hurt me. That was just...really intense" His hand came up to smooth my hair down. "I love you, so much" I whispered into the side of his neck. Jasper let out a sigh of relief. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Friday turned out to be an amazing day. Sex with Jasper had always been good, but what we shared in the shower was mind blowing. I have never cried during sex before and it freaked Jasper out for a while. When Jasper pulled me out of the shower and dried me off telling me he wanted me to lie down for a while. I refused to lie down unless he was there with me, so we spent most of the evening wrapped up together kissing and touching until he was convinced I was fine.

Later that evening my cell phone rang, essentially pulling our alone time to a close. My brother Emmett called and invited Jasper and I to the opening of the new night club he and his new wife Rosalie had opened. Tonight was the Grand opening and there was going to be live music and half priced drinks. When I asked Jasper he seemed excited. We decided to get dressed and head to the club before it opened, to check it out before it was filled with people.

Jasper looked sexy of course in his black cowboy boots, black jeans and long sleeve blue button down shirt. I chose to go casual in blue jeans and a white t shirt under a black button down shirt. Dressed and ready I grabbed my keys and we were out the door.

I was extremely lucky to have a big brother like Emmett. He is four years older than I am and the biggest clown in the world. When I told him I was gay I was still in High School. I was scared of what he would think of me, but as I found myself attracted to guys and not girls, my parents were starting to wonder. I was a junior in High school and he had just started his second year of college. I called him on the phone and cried for hours to him. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me or even hate me. I was surprised when after pouring out my heart and fears he laughed. He told me he had known I was gay for a long time. He also told me he loved me and would never hate me.

That weekend he came home to support me when I came out to my parents. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Sitting beside Emmett we watched as they became speechless and then my mother started to cry. Emmett, being the clown he was told my mother there was nothing different about me, except I might be a little better dressed than most teenagers. When my parents laughed I knew all was fine. Emmett took on the role as my protector. I could always count on him to be there for me.

When I met Jasper in college I was really excited to introduce them. I brought Jasper over to Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie's house. Jasper was scared out of his mind of course. They spent the whole night arguing over who the best football team was. Needless to say Emmett loved Jasper. When Jasper told Emmett his favorite college football team was Florida, Emmett grabbed me and told me I had to marry him. We all had a huge laugh and they have been great friends ever since.

When I got to the club we parked in the Employee lot where Emmett told us to park. We walked around the long blue building and the line for the club was almost two blocks long. I took Jasper's hand and led him past the line to where the bouncer was. The bouncer is a good friend of Emmett's from college. His name is Jacob Black. He has beautiful bronze skin, and long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was absolutely gorgeous. We walked up to Jacob and he greeted us with a smile. "Hey Edward, Jasper" he said and shook our hands. "It's going to be a crazy night, better hurry and get a good table before we open the doors." he said as he pushed the door open so we could go inside. "Oh wait" Jacob called to us once we were inside. "Emmett said if you can t find him he would be in his office until the doors open in..." he stopped to look at his watch. "We officially open in 15 minutes." We said our thanks and went to take a look around.

The club was amazing. There was a huge stage with lots of instruments. The sign beside the stage said "Kings of Leon" were playing for tonight only. A huge square dance floor was highlighted in blue lights under the floor. The bar was square and set right in the center of the dance floor. I recognized the two bartenders. Bella swan was a friend of Rosalie's and Alice was a friend of Emmett s from college. We said a quick hello as they were busy setting up. I took Jasper's hand and let him up the stairs to the VIP rooms. The upstairs was beautiful. There were four separate VIP rooms that all looked over the stage. Each room had its own bar, as well as a couch and love seat. A pool table stood in the center of the room. Two tables lined the railing looking over the stage.

We found Emmett in his office with Rosalie finishing up some extra business. They told us we had our pick of VIP rooms and they would join us there as soon as the doors were open. I took Jasper's hand and let him to the VIP room I liked the best because of the black leather couch like we had at home. Soon Jasper and I were standing at the railing looking over the club watching people file in. The DJ had the music blasting and the blue lights under the floor looked like it was pulsing. The club really was amazing and this sexy smiling man next to me was mine. I looked over and smiled. How did I get so lucky? He caught me looking and smiled back. "What are you smiling at sexy" he asked and laced our hands together. I took a deep breath "Oh, I was just thinking that this club is amazing and I was thinking I was probably the luckiest person here, because I get to be here with you". That made him smile and pull me in for a kiss. "I love you" he said against my lips. I kissed him back and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you too, baby". I said placing gentle kisses along his neck as we swayed to the music.

We spent the night drinking and playing pool with Emmett and Rosalie. A few of Jacob's friends Embry and Seth and Quil who handled security for music acts, joined us after the band played. Jasper got along great with everyone especially Embry who was a big soccer fan. "How are things going with Jasper little brother?" Emmett asked me after things had winding down and the last of the customers were leaving. "Things are great Em. The club looks amazing I'm proud of you" I said giving him a hug. "Thanks bro, except for a few minor problems everything went smoothly." Jasper found us after he said goodbye to Rosalie. "This place is amazing Emmett, you and Rose did an amazing job" Jasper said shaking Emmett s hand. "Thanks man, I hope you guys come out next weekend we have some great local talent playing, maybe you can convince Edward here to play some music for us" he said shooting me a smile. Emmett knew I loved to play piano and sing a little in my free time, but I was extremely shy singing around large groups. "Yea that would be great, I have my ways of persuasion I'm sure I can get him up there" Jasper said winking at me. I of course blushed while Emmett just laughed.

We said good night to Emmett and made our way out of the club. On the way to the car I noticed a group of guys standing against the wall talking. One guy standing against the wall talking to another stopped talking when we passed. I heard a small gasp from Jasper and his hand squeeze mine that was laced with his. He started walking faster pulling me along. "What's wrong Jasper" I asked. He said nothing until we were in the car and pulling out of the parking lot. I noticed the guy had come to the corner of the building and was now standing alone staring at the car. Jasper kept his eyes on his hands in his lap as we passed. "Jasper" I said trying to get his attention. For a long time he said nothing, half way home Jasper finally looked up. "Edward, did I ever tell you that the day we met in college in the coffee shop I had a boyfriend?" My eyes went wide with shock. "No you never told me that."

* * *

End Note: Uh oh, I see drama ahead. Who is the mystery guy?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I dont own any of these characters. I just like pulling the puppet strings and making them do what I want. Enjoy some angst and some hot J/E slash**

* * *

I was too stunned to say anything the rest of the car ride home. Jasper sat there looking at his hands again. Once in a while I noticed as he wiped tears away. I wanted to ask about his boyfriend and who the guy at the club was but decided it was best to wait till we got home. I felt angry and a little betrayed. We had been together for almost six years now and never once did Jasper ever mention having a boyfriend. When we got home we silently got out of the car, and made our way into the apartment we had shared for a little over two years now. Once inside I took my coat off and hung it up and made my way into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I didn't know how to start the conversation or if I even wanted to know.

I noticed Jasper was leaning against the door. His head hung is shame. "So...Let s hear it Jasper, why am I just hearing about this now?" I walked into the living room sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. "Edward, I didn't..." he started before stopping and pulling his hands through his hair violently as he started pacing back and forth. "Who was the guy at the club Jasper" I demanded. "He seemed to know you, and you were in a hurry to get away from him. Obviously something is going on so just tell me." Jasper stopped and stared at me. "His name is Riley and He was my first boyfriend. We were together when I met you." Jasper sat down on the black leather couch across from me and with a deep sigh began to explain. "That day we met in the coffee shop Edward, You took my breath away. As you can probably remember we ended up talking for almost six hours before we said goodnight. I knew I was falling hard for you on my way back to my dorm. What I forgot to remember was that I was supposed to have a date with Riley that night."

If he says he had sex with him after spending that magical day with me I will throw his ass out right now. I thought to myself. I forced myself to listen as he continued. "When I got back to my dorm he was waiting in my room. He was angry obviously and demanded to know where I was. He had every right to be angry with me, he was my boyfriend and had always been extremely good to me. I was torn, because I did love him but like I said I was falling for you" He stood and started pacing again. I knew I hadn't heard the worst of it yet. "I told him I had lost track of time studying with a friend and he forgave me. Then he started kissing me." Oh god here we go. I thought to myself. I held my breath and closed my eyes. "I knew what he wanted to do and normally I would have been into it, but it was the weirdest thing. When he kissed me I noticed that I didn't feel anything. The spark was gone." I opened my eyes and stared at him. "I knew then that I couldn't sleep with him and when I pulled away he got angry. He asked me what was wrong, but I just told him I was tired. He knew something else was wrong but decided to leave me alone. He left soon after and told me he would see me the next day."

I noticed the tears were once again in Jasper's eyes. "You remember, it took me a week to call you for our first date?" he asked me. "Yes" I replied confused. "Well the next day after classes he was once again in my dorm room waiting for me. He got up to kiss me but I stopped him. I sat him down and explained to him that I wanted to break up and that I had met someone else. He was extremely angry and for the first time he yelled at me and became very violent. He ended up beating me up in my dorm room, leaving me bruised all over my body." My mouth literally dropped open. Jasper was crying harder now. I stood and went to him wrapping my arms around him. He cried into my neck for a long moment before he pulled back. "Before he left he told me I was nothing but a whore and that nobody would ever want me." I was so angry I wanted to go back to the club and kick Riley's ass. "Most of the bruises were covered by my clothes but the black eye he gave me couldn't be covered. That s why I waited a week to call you." I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry Jasper" I whispered in his ear. "I love you" he said choking back a sob.

I took his hand and led him to our bedroom. I needed to make him forget and to let him know that someone did want him. I led him to stand beside the bed. I cupped both sides of his face and touched my lips to his for a soft gentle kiss. I pulled back and looked in his eyes as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and tossing it somewhere on the floor. I turned his body until his back was to the bed and pushed his shoulders to make him sit. "Lay back baby" I whispered against his lips. When his back was flat on the bed I placed soft kisses along his throat and chest, before kneeling down to remove his boots and socks. I stood and unbuttoned his jeans; he lifted his hips enough for me to pull his jeans down and off his legs. "Climb up in the middle" I said leaning over him to kiss his forehead. Jasper climbed up and laid his head on the pillows in the middle of the bed as I removed my clothes. I crawled on the bed to lay my body on top of his. I pressed my lips to his, and then sucked his bottom lip into my mouth as I bucked my hips slightly rubbing our erections against each other. Jasper moaned in to my mouth and deepened the kiss.

When we needed to pull apart for air I rested my forehead against his. "He was wrong Jasper, I want you. Always." I said as my voice broke in the middle. "Let me show you how much I want you" Jasper nodded his head and closed his eyes as I started kissing down his neck. When I got to his ear I gently bit is ear lobe and then licked where I bit him. Jasper gasp and his back arched slightly. I nipped and sucked the skin along his collar bone, then moving down to tease the skin between his nipples with my lips. I flattened my tongue and licked his nipple before sucking it into my mouth. Jasper moaned and his hands came to my hair holding my head to his body. I flicked his nipple a few times before moving to the other nipple and doing the same thing. Jasper was biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning. I touched the tip of my tongue to the skin between his nipples, and made a wet line all the way down to his belly button. Circling it, I then wiggled my tongue in the middle. "Oh god Edward" Jasper moaned gripping the blanket on the bed.

With my right hand, I pushed Jasper's now hard cock flat against his stomach. I leaned down and with my tongue lightly flicked my tongue up and down on the sensitive under side of the throbbing head. "Oh fuck" Jasper cried throwing his head back. Hearing him cry out made me hard instantly. I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and plunged my mouth over him all the way to the base. Jasper moaned and tried to thrust his hips up before I held them down with both my hands. I started bobbing my head up and down messaging the underside of his cock with my tongue. Jasper's head was whipping back and forth. I made a tight seal with my lips at the base and slowly drug my lips upward bringing my teeth down to gently graze his cock the whole way up. "Oh god...Ed....baby....I...I can t..." Jasper couldn't even get a sentence out and I knew he was right on the edge. I let his cock slip from my mouth. "Jasper I need to be inside you" I looked down in his eyes as his breathing was ragged. "Please" was all he said. I got up on my knees between Jasper's legs, and positioned his legs so his feet were flat on the bed, his knees bent.

I reached over to the night stand to grab the bottle of lube inside the top drawer. I applied lube to my fingers, then slowly slid one finger inside him. Jasper took deep breaths and tried to relax as I stretched his muscles. When I slid the second finger inside him he moaned and pushed off the bed slightly lifting his ass. I pumped my fingers in and out of him a few more times before pulling them out. I put more lube on my hand so I could lube my cock and spread more around Jasper's tight hole. I moved forward and touched the tip of my cock at his entrance. I looked at Jasper to see if he was ready and he nodded his head once. I slowly pushed forward until just the head was inside him. We both moaned at the same time. I held there for a second waiting for him to adjust and trying to calm myself down. "Edward, please" Jasper moaned for me to continue. I leaned over Jasper and brought my lips to his as I pushed all the way inside him. Jasper reached around to grab my ass to push me inside him deeper. I pulled my lips from his and threw my head back. He was so tight it felt like he was squeezing my cock. I couldn't resist pulling out all the way to the head and slamming back inside. Jasper's back arched as he cried out; I knew I had found his prostate then. I pulled out and slammed back inside in the same spot. Jasper's legs trembled as he cried out again and again each time I thrust inside him as hard as I could. My head was spinning so I clamped my eyes closed trying to hold out as long as I could.

I couldn't help moaning Jasper's name as I thrust in inside him. I was going to fall over the edge soon. "Come for me Jasper" I moaned as I once again captured his lips with my own. I thrust my tongue in his mouth and tasted the deliciousness that was all Jasper. My hips were bucking wildly thrusting in and out of him. Suddenly Jasper ripped his mouth from mine and threw his head back. "Edward" Jasper cried as his body tensed and his cock exploded with his white hot seed all over his chest. The power of his orgasm around my cock felt so good, I thrust two more times before I threw my head back and screamed Jasper's name as my orgasm took me. I shot deep inside Jasper over and over again. I collapsed on Jasper's chest not caring that his come was all over him.

When our breathing had returned to normal I tilted my head up to look at him. "See Jazz, I want you. Your body, your mind, and your heart. Always" I kissed him softly. "Don t worry about Riley, I will make sure he never comes near you and I will talk to Emmett about keeping him out of the club." Jasper nodded and kissed me again. I pushed myself up off Jasper and stood. "Come on; let s get cleaned up so we can get some sleep."

* * *

**End Note: Sorry all who thought the mystery guy was James. I always thought James was gross and I couldn't imagine putting him with my sweet sexy Jasper lol. Anyway, Will we see a Riley/Edward confrontation?? Maybe so, stay tuned to find out. Thank you all for the kind reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend after going to the club opening Jasper and I spent alone at our apartment. Jasper told me he hadn't seen Riley since that day they broke up and was shocked to see him that night at the club. I was glad I had been with Jasper after the club closed. God only knows what Riley would have done to him had he been alone. It was out of my frame of understanding how someone could hurt let alone beat up Jasper. We have been together six years now and he has never been anything but sweet and understanding. Just trying to imagine anyone beating him up makes my chest ache.

Jasper would never admit it to me but I knew he was a little afraid of what Riley would do now that he had seen him with his new boyfriend. We spent the weekend holding each other. We agreed whatever happened if anything with Riley that we would stick together. Jasper is the love of my life and I wasn't willing to lose him now or ever. I knew Jasper was embarrassed after telling me he was beaten, and pleaded with me not to tell Emmett. I had to explain to him that Emmett thought of him as his brother, and would be angry if he wasn't told about Riley and he was allowed to be inside his club. After much discussion it was agreed that I would tell Emmett and Rose.

Monday I woke up to my alarm clock chirping at me. I looked over at the clock that said 7:00am. I had to be at school at 9:00am so I needed to get up and get in the shower. Jasper however didn't need to be at school until noon, so he would most likely sleep in. The problem was, Jasper had his left arm laying across my stomach and his left leg thrown over mine. His head was laying on my chest and he was snoring lightly. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Jasper" I whispered running my hand up and down his back. He didn't even flinch. I brought my hand up and pushed the hair off his face gently. "Jasper, baby wake up" I tried again. "mmmm" was his only response. I chuckled again. "Jazz I need to get ready for work, Just roll over and go back to sleep."

With a groan of protest, Jasper rolled off me slowly onto his back. I rolled over next to him and pushed the hair back kissing his forehead. "I wish I didn't have to go baby, but temperamental teenagers await" I said with a small chuckle. With his eyes still closed the corners of his mouth came up into a beautiful smile. "I was thinking, how about I make us a special dinner tonight just you and me?" Jasper always loved my cooking. I remembered back to the day he met my parents. Jasper told my mother he was only moving in with me because of my cooking. My mother threw her head back and laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Jasper's eyes came open after hearing that. "Only if you make something gooey, and cheesy and really bad for us, so we can work it off later" he said with a sleepy smile. I threw my head back and laughed. "You have only been awake less than a minute and already having dirty thoughts, what am I gonna do with you?" I said looking down in his deep blue eyes. He smiled and pulled me down for a soft kiss. "Can't help it your just too sexy" he replied stretching his limbs. I smiled and kissed him once more "OK well I have to get going, go back to sleep and I will see you tonight. I love you." I crawled out of bed and headed to the shower. "I love you too" I heard him say as he rolled over and fell back asleep.

The morning went pretty fast. The first day of a new semester was always easy, most teachers spent the first day just learning names and giving introductions. When the bell rang to signal it was lunch time I waited for the kids to file out before locking the music room and headed to my office. I brought a small bag of carrots so I could stay at my desk and call Emmett to explain about Riley. When I told Emmett about Riley had was angry, and asked for a description and promised to make sure Jacob and the rest of the bouncers knew he was not allowed in the club anymore. I thanked him but asked that he not tell the whole story about Jasper's past because he was embarrassed. I knew Emmett would protect Jasper's secret, and defend him like a brother.

J POV

I set the alarm to wake me again up at ten so I had time to shower before heading to practice. The weekend I spent with Edward was very emotional, but it felt good to have someone else know what happened to me. I never told a soul, not even my parents that Riley had beaten me up. Everyone in my family thought Riley and I would be together for the rest of my life. He was always extremely kind to my family and friends. We had been together since High school. Being gay in High school was hard, but having Riley with me was always a comfort and I loved him passionately. He was my first everything.

The hate and Fury I saw in his eyes that day he beat me up was surprising. Never once had he ever looked at me that way or anyone else for that matter, At least not that I saw. He left me bleeding and bruised on my dorm room floor. I cried alone for hours. I cried because someone who was supposed to love me could hurt me that bad, I cried because I thought it was my fault. I was ashamed. He told me nobody would ever love me again and that I deserved the beating he gave me. I spent the rest of the week in my room not going to classes, going back and forth from crying to being angry. My body hurt all over and my face was swollen around my right eye. I only left my room when most of the kids in my dorm were gone at class.

The end of that week I found Edwards number on my desk. I stared at it for a few hours, contemplating calling him. I picked up the phone a few times but always ended up ending the call before it went through. Edward was beautiful and brilliant and sweet. I ended my relationship for him and I couldn't even call him because I felt ashamed. When I did finally call him he was excited and needless to say we ended up together. When I saw Riley outside the club Friday night my whole past came flooding back to me and I knew I would have to tell Edward the truth.

I got to School a little early and made my way to my office. Edward was going to talk to Emmett today at his lunch period and I hoped he would call me before I had to start practice. I sat down and started looking over the roster for this year s Soccer team. The team s first game would be this coming Thursday and I thought we had a good chance at winning. Most of the kids knew who I was before I started as their coach. In college, I was on Scholarship and lead my team to the College Championship game three years in a row. Two of the three years we took the title.

I didn't get a call from Edward before noon practice started so I made my way out to the field where the team had gathered. I took attendance and had everyone spread out while my assistant coach Tim led them in stretching exercises. When stretching was over I split the team in two and made teams so we could have a practice game. Other than a few tips to the younger players the game had gone well and I let them head to the locker room around two. They had two practices today and were told to be back here and ready by four for the second practice game.

I had two hours to go over the rosters and make changes with my assistant coach before I would be heading back to the field.

E POV

Three o'clock came and the bell sounded for the school day to be over. I said goodbye to the students and straightened up the music room before heading to my office. I sat down at my computer to answer some e mails before I packed up and headed to the grocery store. I had a list of ingredients I needed to pick up to make my mother s famous lasagna that Jasper loved so much. I also picked up a bottle of red wine and some strawberries for the dessert I would be making.

An hour later I arrived home. Setting the groceries on the kitchen table I went to the stereo in the living room and put on some slow Jazz music while I prepared dinner. By five dinner was in the oven and dessert was chilling in the refrigerator. Jasper would be home in less than an hour so I decided to take a quick shower and change clothes.

A half hour later I was freshly showered and back in the kitchen checking on dinner. I put a little more cheese on the lasagna and set it back in the oven for a few minutes to melt. I opened the wine and let it breath while I set the table so Jasper wouldn't have to do anything but sit down and eat once he got home. When six had come and gone and Jasper wasn't home I was starting to get worried. I thought about calling his phone, but figured he was still on the field and that practice had run long. When it was half past seven I was really worried and picked up the phone to call him. When I didn't get an answer I left him a message to call me. I decided to call the Athletic Department at the college to see if anyone had seen him. The man who answered hadn't seen him, but told me he would walk down to his office and see if he was in from practice yet, and have him call me back.

Sitting at the empty table with plates and wine glasses, I had a bad feeling something was going on. I tried to remain calm and wait for Jasper's call to let me know he was alright, but I was getting restless. Jasper was almost never late, and if he was he always called me. I was pacing around the living room when the phone rang. I ran for the phone almost knocking over the lamp when I answered. "Is this Edward Cullen?" the man on the phone asked. "Yes, who is this?" I asked pointedly. "My name is Tim. I am Jasper's Assistant coach" he answered sounding a little hesitant. "Oh, sorry" I apologized for my tone. "Have you seen Jasper? He was suppose to be home almost two hours ago." I was starting to get frantic now.

"Edward, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this...." My heart rate kicked up and my hands started shaking. "What's wrong" I almost screamed. "Um...I...came back to the office a few minutes ago because I had forgotten my jacket and I found Jasper on the floor. It looks like he was beaten pretty badly" I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees. "Edward, he was bleeding pretty badly so I called 911. The paramedics just left with him..." I didn't listen to the rest. I dropped the phone and sprinted to the bedroom. I threw on a pair of shoes, grabbed my keys and ran out the door. My first thought was Jasper...my second was Riley. 


	5. Chapter 5

E POV

One month later...

I sat next to Jasper's bed just like I have every day for the last month. Most of Jasper's injuries had healed. The two broken ribs, his broken nose, his broken arm and the black eye were now healed. One Injury was not healed. Jasper has sustained a heavy blow to the head. The doctors could only guess that he was kicked in side of the head after he was beaten. When Jasper was brought in the first night he had severe swelling on is brain. The swelling had gone down considerably but Jasper remained in a coma.

The night Jasper was brought in I was so frantic with worry, that when I got here I ran into the trauma room where the doctors were working on him. I just needed to touch him. There was blood everywhere. His face was swollen and his shirt was almost completely torn from his body. The doctors rushed Jasper for emergency surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain. I spent most of the night crying and pacing and talking to the police. I told the police I thought I knew who had done it and even gave them a description. Truthfully I hoped the police didn't find him, because after I talked to the police I called Emmett. Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob and Quil showed up. I told them what Riley looked like and Jasper's past. I told them Riley saw us together and that was probably why he came back to beat up Jasper again. Emmett promised to find him for me and Hurt him.

Jasper came out of surgery great, but the doctor said he was still critical and would remain in a coma. I took a leave of absence from work so I could stay at Jasper's bedside. I talked to him and read to him and even sang a little, but most nights I would hold his hand until I fell asleep with my head on his bedside. Some nights I would cry myself to sleep next to his bed. I missed seeing his blue eyes and his lazy smile. I missed the warmth next to me in bed at night. I missed tripping over his shoes or making love until we couldn't move anymore. I wanted my Jasper back.

Later that night I sat next to Jasper's bed reading his favorite story to him, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the small screen and saw it was Emmett calling. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it said eleven thirty. Usually Emmett would to be busy with club business to call me this time of night so I was a little confused. "Hello?" I spoke quietly. "Edward!!" Emmett almost screamed into the phone. "Edward, we got Riley." My heart stopped and my eyes flew to Jasper. "A few minutes ago Jacob came and got me, telling me that Riley was trying to get in the club. I told him to let him in and to tell him to head to a VIP room. When he got inside Quil and Embry tied him to a chair." My heart was beating wildly. I knew Emmett could have just called the police and told them Riley was there but I wanted a few minutes with him before the police took him away. "Emmett, don t touch him until I get there, I'm on my way" I said snapping my phone shut.

I stood and leaned over Jasper's bed placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. I leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "Jasper, baby I have to leave for a little while. Emmett found Riley and I'm going to go make sure he never hurts you again. I love you and I will be back soon" I gently kissed his lips before heading out to the nurse's station. I made sure all the nurses had my cell number and instructions to call me if anything changed.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at the club. I noticed that it was ten minutes till midnight. During the week Emmett only kept open until twelve and three on weekends. When I got to the front door Jacob was there with a serious face. He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "We close in ten Edward, just stay calm till then. I don t want to scare anyone." I nodded my head and went inside. My eyes immediately went up to the VIP rooms and I could see someone sitting in a chair and two rather tall Native looking men standing near him. Quil and Embry were no doubt assigned by Emmett to make sure Riley didn't escape. I looked around for Emmett and saw him coming towards me. The DJ spoke over the crowd. "Thank you all for coming Goodnight and Drive Safe." Emmett was by my side then. He was smiling and trying to be nice to the intoxicated people as the filed out of the club. "Just wait till everyone is gone Edward and Riley is a dead man." he spoke softly so only I could hear.

Ten minutes later all the customers were gone, and Emmett had told Alice and Bella to both leave before they had a chance to balance their registers or clean up. Both ladies left but knew something bad was going down. I fallowed Emmett and Jacob up to the VIP room where Riley was being held. Emmett opened the door and I followed him inside. Riley s eyes were open wide taking in Emmett and Jacob's size, but when his eyes landed on me he gasp through the tape over his mouth and his eyes got even wider. Quil and Embry backed off and stood next to Jacob by the door. They were giving me my chance to get payback for Jasper.

I stepped in front of him and crossed my arms. "You stupid son of a bitch, you nearly killed Jasper. You re lucky I don t kill you myself right now." I glared at him. He just rolled his eyes. "I bet you want to know how I found you huh?" He just looked at me. I turned and pointed to Emmett. "This is Emmett and he owns this club. He also happens to by my brother." He just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something through the tape over his mouth. I reached and ripped the tape off his mouth and He winced. "What did you say asshole?" I asked him. He looked around to everyone in the room. "Untie me and maybe I will tell you" he said sounding smug. "No I don t think I will. I have some questions for you" He rolled his eyes. "You re the one who beat up Jasper and put him in a coma. I want to know why right now?" I yelled at him. He started laughing then. "Jasper was always too stupid for his own good" he said while he continued to laugh. "I told him when we broke up he better not be seeing anyone else, and here I see him holding hands with you."

"So you decided to beat him up, and kick him in the head because he has a boyfriend?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I called him all the time after we broke up but he changed his number and eventually he changed his dorm so I couldn't even see him anymore. Three fucking years we had been together and all of a sudden you come along and he doesn't want me anymore. My friends told me he was with someone the day before we broke up. When he broke up with me I knew he had cheated on me and so I decided to mess up his pretty little face so nobody would want him...." His sentence was cut off when my fist connected with his right eye. "Aahhh man what the fuck" he yelled. His hands were tied so he couldn t touch his face. "That was for Jasper. For your information he never cheated on you." I wound up my arm again and punched him in the nose. Blood automatically started streaming down his face and shirt. "That was for making him ashamed of who he was because you put your hands on him." I screamed at him. My adrenalin was pumping in my veins. I stuck my leg out and kicked him in the chest, making the chair fall backwards his head hitting the floor. "That, you son of a bitch was for putting Jasper in a Coma" I stepped back and watched as he cried and tried to bargain with me.

I stood over Riley's head that was still on the floor as he was crying and begging. "You are so lucky that Jasper didn't die, or else you would be dead right now." I said in a slow threatening tone. "You are going to go the police and turn yourself in tonight" I told him. He just shook his head. "No, please I can t go to jail...." he begged. I'm sorry, I'll do anything. Just please don t make me go to jail" he cried harder. I stepped forward intending to punch him again when my phone rang in my pocket. "Yes" I said not even looking to see who was calling. "Is this Edward Cullen?" the woman on the other end asked me. "Yes, who is this?" I asked. "My name is Angie; I am Jasper's nurse for the night.... I am calling you because he went into repertory failure and he was rushed into surgery about ten minutes ago."

My breath caught in my throat. "W-What does that mean?" I asked in shock. "It means that he can t breathe on his own Edward. He is in surgery right now because he has fluid on his lungs. He is extremely critical and the chances he will make a full recovery are very slim My knees started to give out before Emmett ran over to catch me. I felt like I was going to pass out. An involuntary sob broke from my chest. "Edward" Angie said trying to get my attention back. "Edward, please listen to me. I know you care for Jasper very much. When he gets out of surgery he will be on a respirator. There is a small chance he will pull through" I knew she was trying to break it to me gently. "But?" I asked my voice cracking. "But I think it would be a good idea for you to be here just in case. I know you would want a chance to say goodbye if he didn't pull through." The breath left my lungs and my body crumbled to the floor, Emmett still holding me.

A few minutes later I stood up and said goodbye to Angie. I snapped the phone shut and with all my strength, threw the phone against the wall. The phone shattered in a million different directions. I was filled with pure rage and the reason for my rage was sitting right in front of me. He heard my side of the conversation so he knew it was bad news about Jasper. I shook Emmett off me sending him stumbling back a few steps. I walked up and stood right in front of Riley. "That was the hospital. Jasper went into Repertory Failure. His chances of recovery are not good, the nurses want me to come and say goodbye to the love of my life. You son of A BITCH" I yelled as I raised my fist and clocked Riley so hard his head snapped back and he was knocked out cold.

I stood there breathing hard, my hand still balled tightly into a fist. I wanted to hit him again. I wanted to hit him until he felt as much pain as he caused Jasper. I wanted to hit him until he stopped breathing. I drew my fist back to hit him again when I felt someone's hand wrap around my wrist. "Edward, you re not a killer. I know you want him to pay and I promise you he will." Emmett said from beside me. My eyes never left Riley. "Edward you have to go to Jasper, you have to be strong. You have to believe that everything will be OK" Tears were welling in my eyes and my bottom lip was trembling. "Edward I promise you Jacob and Quil will make sure this jackass gets to the police station. Embry will stay here and close up for me. I'll take you to the hospital" Emmett said tugging on my arm.

I don t remember Emmett getting me to the car or even driving me to the hospital. I remember coming to when we walked into Jasper's room. My beautiful Jasper was laying there with a tube down his throat and machine breathing for him. I slowly walked next to the bed and took his hand in mine. "Edward, I need to call Rose. I will be outside." I didn't respond as Emmett left the room and shut the door. I sat down in the chair I had sat in for the last month. A sob broke from my chest as I bowed my head to rest on Jasper's hand. The only man I ever loved was laying here dying and I couldn't stop it. How was I supposed to sum up how I felt for him in a few words? It wasn't possible. I looked up to his face and brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Jasper, Baby you have to wake up. I can t live without you." I laid my head on the bed sobbing. "I'm sorry, so sorry Jasper. I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you again and I failed. I'm sorry, but you have to keep fighting. Please come back to me." Tears were streaming down my face. "I can t lose you Jasper. Nobody's lips will ever be as soft as yours. Nobody's smile will ever take my breath away like yours does. Nobody will ever melt my heart like you do every time you look at me. Please baby.... Please I need you" The lump in my throat made it impossible to keep talking. I laid my cheek down on his hand and thought about our lives together. Our first date, our first kiss, and the first time we made love. I shut my eyes against the tears that were spilling down the side of my face. Eventually I fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Tissue alert Tissue Alert**

**

* * *

****E POV **

**I never thought I would see this day.  
**

**When I think back to the way I thought my life would end up I always figured I would fall in love, have a fulfilling career and live to be an old man with gray hair living with the man of my dreams. Instead, here I am standing in a church saying goodbye to the love of my life. My father and Emmett stand on either side of me waiting for me to crack. The funeral was beautiful. Old friends and new friends stood in front of the packed church reliving memories of the fun loving sweet person Jasper was. I watched Jasper's parents grieve for their lost son. I watched my family grieve not only for Jasper but for me as well.**

**"I'm sorry Edward, He's gone" The doctor said to me as the respirator stopped breathing for Jasper. The tube was removed from his throat and the doctor left his parents and I in silence. I didn't cry, I didn't scream. I simply didn't move. It was like the world around me fell away and my body went numb. The only sign I was still alive was the thundering beat of my heart. In my vision I could see Jasper's mother crying over her son. His father was trying so hard not to cry his body was trembling. I heard nothing but my heartbeat. I think I stopped breathing because I could see Emmett standing in front of me trying to talk to me before everything went black.**

**I woke some hours later in a room full of people. My parents, Emmett and Rose, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Tim, Jasper's Assistant, and Jasper's parents were all there. Everyone was crying and holding each other. The pain that assaulted me was so acute I thought I was having a heart attack, but I could feel my heart still pounding in my chest. I came to the conclusion the pain was in my soul, or rather where my soul used to be. I watched my soul die right in front of my eyes. I felt the exact moment when Jasper left his body. When my body went numb, that was Jasper taking my soul with him because living or dead my soul had always and would always belong to him.**

**In a numb daze I watched Jasper's and my parents plan and carefully carry out Jasper's funeral. One particularly painful day came when my mother asked me for a picture to display at the funeral. I found myself wondering around my empty apartment seeing touches of Jasper everywhere. Pictures of us sat carefully on the mantel, the collection of DVD movies that Jasper collected, the ugly coffee table I always hated but Jasper just couldn't t live without. In the closet I found old college jerseys he wore for soccer. In the bathroom a towel still laid on the floor from the morning I left him to sleep in before work. I couldn't bring myself to pick it up. The king size bed that Jasper picked out sat empty because I couldn't bring myself to sleep in it alone. Emmett found me five hours later curled up on the floor of the bedroom wrapped in the blanket from the bed clutching Jasper's shoe I found in the middle of the floor. He pried the shoe from my hands and sat with me on the floor in silence until I fell asleep.**

**When it was my time to speak at the funeral I stood next to the casket. I laid both my hands palms down on the closed lid of the cherry wood casket. I decided instead of telling everyone what he meant to me I would talk directly to Jasper. My back was turned to the congregation as I began to speak.**

**_"Jasper, I lived on this earth for 18 years without knowing you. When I met you I realized I hadn't really been living at all. When you became part of my life I felt like I was on top of the world, but your sweet serene nature always kept me grounded. Now that you're gone I feel lost"_**

**My voice broke and I had to close my eyes. I could almost feel Jasper's hand on my shoulder telling me he was still with me.**

**"_I gave you my soul long ago and I want you to take it with you. I want you to keep it safe for me, because no matter how dark my life will be from now on I know one day I will find you again. I want to imagine you in a place free of pain and judgment. A place where fear doesn't exist. I want you to smile and laugh and always know that I Love you."_**

**My grief finally consumed me and I brought my hand up to cover my mouth as I began to sob. I leaned over and touched my forehead to the casket. "Please don't leave me" I whispered through my sobs. I felt a hand lightly touch my hair and then suddenly my father was pulling me into his arms. I felt like a kid again crying against my father's chest. My brother Emmett stepped up next to my father and helped lead me back to my seat. I hadn't cried since Jasper died because I was to numb and now I couldn't stop.**

**I don t remember the rest of the service and soon found myself standing next to Jasper's grave. The preacher was saying the prayer before Jasper's body was to be lowered into the ground. My mother held my right hand tightly, Jasper's mother held my left. The air around the mourners was still and the sun was shining bright. I closed my eyes and turned my face to the sky. I felt a gentle breeze ruffle my hair. It felt like Jasper was threading his fingers through my hair like he always loved to do. I knew he was with me and he was telling me goodbye.**

**One by one each person placed a red rose a top the casket as they departed. I stood alone beside the casket as I was the last person. In my hand was a brilliant blue rose. I sunk down to my knees beside the casket still holding the rose. I bowed my head and allowed the tears to fall. This was it. This was the end. No more gentle kisses in the morning. No more late night junk food runs just because. Nobody to hold me as I fall apart. No happy ending. The rose dropped to the ground as I brought my hands to cover my face.  
Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped to my feet startled and opened my eyes, except I wasn't in the cemetery. I was in a hospital room. I looked down and found Jasper's eyes open, and his hand reaching for me.**

**"Oh My God" I screamed**

**"Jasper, your alive"**

* * *

**End Note: So, Do you all wanna kill me now??? hehe. I was originaly going to do this chapter from Jasper's POV, but because I got so many reviews I decided to play a trick on all of you lol. seriously though Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews. Oh and for those of you who are a little confused. The funeral was a dream. My brother read this and was confused so I figure I better put that in there. You guys rock.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: OK everyone, first let me say the reviews for the "Funeral Chapter"(chapter 6) were completely hilarious. I have never laughed so hard in my life. I knew it was an evil idea to "Kill" my sweet sexy Jasper off. When the idea first came to me I was sitting in my comfy chair and I actually laughed out loud. The story had been sort of serious and while the funeral was sad to write it makes me smile that I could fool most of you. To make up for my evil deed I am repaying you all with some lemons woo hoo!!!. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously: "Oh My God" I screamed. "Jasper your alive"**

**

* * *

**

**The moment seemed surreal, one moment I was kneeling next to Jasper's Casket saying goodbye and the next I am waking up to see that Jasper was still alive. My whole world froze and the only thing that existed in that moment was Jasper's eyes and the tear that was slowly trickling down his cheek. His hand was reaching for me but he couldn't talk because of the tube that was still in his throat. I couldn't talk or move my body it seemed. My vision blurred as tears welled in my eyes. It was just a dream. The funeral, the grief, the blue rose. It was all a dream. My beautiful Jasper was alive.**

**I forced my body to move. I took one step forward, but suddenly the room was filled with nurses and doctors surrounding the bed. His eyes looked frightened as they had never left mine. I stepped forward and took his out stretched hand. "Jasper, baby can you understand me? blink if you understand" He slowly blinked his eyes and a sob shook my body. "Oh Jasper" I sobbed. "I love you" I whispered kissing his hand. He cupped the side of my face as another tear slid from the corner of his eye. "Jasper do you want me to remove the tube from your throat?" The doctor asked, Jasper blinked his eyes in response. "OK. Edward I need you to step out of the room while I remove the tube and check his vitals." I nodded my head and leaned down to kiss Jasper's forehead gently. "I will be right outside, Just stay calm and I will go call your family." He blinked his eyes to let me know he understood.**

**I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. leaning my back against the wall I slid to the floor. I pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. The tears were still leaking from my eyes. "Edward" I heard someone shout as they ran toward me. I looked up with tears in my eyes and Rosalie was kneeling down beside me, Emmett stood behind her. "Edward what happened? did he..." I shook head back and forth and swallowed the lump in my throat. "He's awake" I whispered. Rosalie gasp and Emmett automatically pulled out his cell phone to call our parents I presumed. Rosalie pulled me against her and rocked me back and forth. "I need to call Jasper's parents, but I broke my cell phone" I whispered against her neck. "Don't worry honey, Emmett will call them" Rosalie said into my hair.**

**Two hours later the hospital waiting room was filled with our family and friends. Jasper's parents were the only visitors allowed in his room at the moment because the doctor wanted to explain to Jasper the extent of the injuries he sustained and make sure his breathing had returned to normal. I was sitting between my mother and Emmett. My body was leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I was unbelievably ecstatic Jasper was alive, but I couldn't get the dream I had out of my mind. It was all so real. I could still remember the pain I felt as I stood in front of Jasper's casket. The worse part of the dream though was watching Jasper die. I remembered his face as his life slipped away. His face was pail, his body unmoving. Truth be told I was scared out of my mind. I knew Jasper was alive, but I needed to touch him and feel him and kiss him to make my mind believe it was all a horrible nightmare. I was startled out of my thoughts when someone said my name quietly. I looked up to see Jasper's parents standing in front of me. "Honey, Jasper would like a moment alone with you" His mother said with a gentle motherly smile. I stood and pulled her into a hug and whispered "Thank you" in her ear.**

**I held my breath as I entered Jasper's room. I closed the door behind me and stopped when Jasper's beautiful eyes met mine. When the corners of his mouth pulled into the lazy smile I loved, I had to look to the ceiling trying to blink the tears from my eyes. My bottom lip was trembling as I looked back to his eyes. "Hey, no baby it's ok. come here" he said holding his hands out for me. I walked over and crawled in the bed beside him. I wrapped my arms as tightly around him as I could and buried my face in his neck. "I love you" I said just over a whisper, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck. "I love you too, now give me a kiss" he playfully demanded. I smiled and sat up slightly and pressed my lips softly to his. I sighed deeply and pulled back letting go of a breath I felt like I had been holding for the last month. I felt lighter, my heart was no longer heavy and for presumably this one moment the only people who existed in the world were the two of us alone in this small cramped hospital bed. I took his hand and kissed his palm, I kissed all ten fingers, I kissed his eye lids and his nose and then finally his lips. I leaned my forehead against his. "I just needed to make sure you were real" I whispered against his lips.**

**Jasper cupped my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. It was deeper this time. His tongue met mine and continued to explore my mouth. His mouth tasted so sweet I could of cried, but I was tired of crying. I wanted to laugh with him and love him and make love to him again. When we pulled away to take a breath Jasper pulled my head to lay on his chest. "Baby you look tired, maybe you should go home and rest for..." I cut him off. "No" I said shaking my head. "I'm never leaving you again. Were gonna grow old together and share a room at the nursing home so I can chase you around with my walker." He threw his head back and laughed out loud. I sat up and looked at him smiling. "It's true, your going to have your pants hiked up under your chin and I'm gonna be bald with liver spots and I'm gonna chase you around our room with my walker because you still refuse to put your shoes away." He burst out laughing again, which made me laugh right along with him.**

**We were still giggling when the door to Jasper's room opened. "Hey now, none of that kissy kissy stuff you two" We both looked up to Emmett and Rosalie standing at the door with ear to ear smiles. "What are you two laughing at in here?" Rosalie asked. We both chuckled again. "Well I tried to tell Edward to go home and get some sleep but he said no, then he tells me he plans on us growing old together and sharing a room at the nursing home where he is gonna chase me around our room with his walker for not putting my shoes away" Jasper explained laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Both Emmett and Rosalie's eyes went wide before they burst out laughing. Rosalie's face turned red she was laughing so hard. Emmett stood with a sly grin just shaking his head at us. "OH-OH my God, you guys are to much" Rosalie said trying to catch her breath. I winked at Jasper and kissed his cheek. "Mom sent us in here to tell you two to get decent because there is a whole room full of people waiting to visit." Emmett told us. The rest of the day was spent visiting with friends. Quil, Embry and Jacob stopped by to see how Jasper was feeling. We found out later from Emmett that they cleaned up Riley and dropped him off at the police station, where he was arrested. Tim, Jasper's assistant stopped by with a few members of the soccer team. Jasper's eyes lit up when he saw the players, then teared up when they gave him a players jersey signed by the whole team.**

**A week later the doctor decided that Jasper was well enough to go home. He had strict orders to stay in bed for a couple more weeks to make sure he didn't get an infection in his lungs. When Jasper was comfortably at home in our bed we decided that we had enough savings that we could both take the rest of the school year off. Jasper was getting stronger, but being in a bed for a whole month his body was weak and an easy target for infection. Exactly three weeks after Jasper came home we got called into court to testify against Riley along with Jasper's assistant coach because he was the one who found him on the floor that day. It was painful for both Jasper and I for him to relive not only being beaten up in his office but when he was beaten in college. Jasper was especially embarrassed because his and my parents and Emmett and Rosalie all came to court. In the end the case was easy to prove because the university had security camera's in the parking lot and in the main office that showed Riley coming in and leaving the same time Jasper was beaten up. The judge Ended up giving him 8 years in jail and 5 years probation. It seemed that Riley's rein of terror was over for the time being.**

**The day the Judge sentenced Riley to Jail both family's went out for a big dinner to celebrate. Jasper was almost back to normal. The doctor told him with the problems he had with his lungs he would have asthma for the rest of his life. Asthma was easy to control so we didn't worry to much. Jasper just had to carry an inhaler with him at all times. Jasper would be going in next week for his final check up and hopefully a clean bill of health. I had to laugh at Jasper most nights because he would get "that look". He would smile and look at me out of the corner of his eye, then he would start kissing my neck. He always ended up frustrated with me because I refused to have sex with him until he had his last check up. He would stick out his bottom lip and pout and when that didn't change my mind he would settle for a heavy make out session.**

**Three days before the doctor's appointment I finally gave in. Sort of. "Come on baby, I cant wait that long" Jasper wined sticking out his lip again and giving me the puppy dog eyes. I chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm still not giving in, but maybe I can do something for you" I said with a smile. His eyes lit up "Oh yea, whats that?" he asked. "Well I was thinking..." I leaned over and crushed my lips to his making him lay back on the bed. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss messaging his tongue with mine. My hand started to travel down his body, but He didn't seem to notice as he brought his hands up to thread in my hair. My hand finally came to rest on his hard member over his pajama bottoms. He pulled his lips from mine and threw his head back moaning. I messaged my hand over the head of his cock and leaned my lips close to his ear. "I was thinking since your my patient, I need to be a good doctor and examine your anatomy." he chuckled and started to say something until I reached down to cup his balls. He gasp and closed his eyes."Oh god, Edward." he moaned. I started rolling his balls around with the palm of my hand. He was whimpering and clutching the bedspread. "Do you like that baby?" I asked kissing the side of his neck. "yes...god...please Edward" I smiled and kissed the side of his neck one last time.**

**"Don't move" I whispered to him. I slid down so my head was level with his still clothed cock. I looked up and saw he was watching me. I leaned over and put my mouth over the head of his hard cock through the thin material of his pants. His hips bucked and his head fell back to the bed whimpering. slowly I reached up and started pulling his pants down, he lifted his hips slightly to allow me to pull his pants all the way off. I gently spread his legs and laid flat on my stomach between his legs. "Now, be a good patient Jasper and stay still while I make sure everything is still working" I said as I lowered my head and touched my nose to his soft swollen balls. His breath hitched and he moaned. His body jerked when I gripped his cock at the base and started slowly moving my hand up and down. His balls had always been extremely sensitive so I stuck the tip of my tongue out and licked gently between the soft orbs and and then sucked one side into my mouth. "Ngh...Oh fuck" Jasper cried out as his legs that had been spread wide on the bed tried to close around my head. I let go of his cock and pushed his legs back to the bed holding them there as I sucked his balls harder into my mouth, messaging them with my tongue. Jasper was cursing and crying out as his upper body came up, his hands trying franticly to push against the mattress to pull his hips away from me. I held his legs in place and continued to lick and suck on his balls.**

**His upper body fell back to the bed, his breathing was erratic and I could tell he was right on the edge. His cock was pointing straight up and throbbing as precum was leaking from the tip. I sucked one of his balls particularly hard into my mouth. His Body Jerked and his back bowed off the bed. He started to cry out loudly so I quickly released his balls and took his cock into my mouth, sucking as hard and as fast as I could. "Oh fuck....Edward!!" he screamed as he came hard in my mouth. He shot over and over again down my throat as I swallowed as fast as I could. After a few long moments his body went limp as he tried to get his breathing under control. I continued sucking his softening cock to make sure I had gotten everything. His body jerked a couple times from after shocks before I released him. I crawled up and kissed the side of Jasper's neck. His eyes were still closed and he was still breathing hard. I reached across and pulled his his shoulder toward me, turning him on his side so I could wrap my arms around him. His forehead rested against my chest as I rubbed my hand up and down his back trying to calm him. "I love you" he whispered against my chest as he quietly fell asleep in my arms.**

* * *

**End Note: That was hot right??? Am I forgiven??**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Sorry to everyone who already read this chapter, I was rushed when I posted this earlier. I just re read it and was horrified at the typos and misspelled words. I have made the corrections and Here is the re-posted chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Walking out of the doctors office Jasper laced his hand with mine. The doctor told Jasper he was healthy enough to continue his life normally. The moment the doctor said the words Jasper immediately looked at me and my face turned red as I blushed. Only Jasper and I knew what was really on his mind. The doctor didn't see the silent conversation that we shared though. The doctor prescribed a inhaler that Jasper would have to keep with him at all times and we were free to go. Sliding in the car Jasper had that look on his face again. I smiled Jasper was in for a surprise when he got home.**

**On the way home Jasper called his parents and told them the doctor had give him the all clear to continue his life as usual. The were elated of course and invited us to dinner on the weekend. When he hung up he started messaging the back of my neck and I knew he planned to attack me the minute we walked in the door. What Jasper didn't know is that I had a plan long before we left for the doctor. One week prior to the doctors appointment I asked Emmett and Rosalie to come to my apartment and decorate for a romantic evening. **

**Jasper walked silently behind me to the door of our apartment. When I reached down to unlock the door I felt Jasper's arms surround my waist, and his lips go directly to the magic spot on the back of my neck. I gasp and dropped the keys. Jasper pushed me forward with his body and my chest landed against the door. I didn't expect Jasper to attack me until we got inside but the spot he was kissing made me powerless to stop his advances. I was instantly hard and whimpering under his touch. I was breathing hard and trying to think of a way to get the keys and unlock the door, but his lips were driving me crazy. "Jasper" I moaned.**

**When he heard me say his name he started sucking on my neck. I was right on the edge already and if he didn't stop I was going to come before we even got in the apartment to see how Rosalie had decorated. "Jasper, baby...you have to....oh god... you have to stop..." I tried to tell him, He didn't stop though. He thrust his hard member against me and I cried out. I was going to have to take control or this was going to be over before it even started. I pushed off the door startling Jasper and his lips broke free from my neck. I spun around and crushed my lips to his. When i ran out of breath I pulled back and looked into his eyes that were full of lust. "You mister have to keep your lips and hands to yourself until we get inside" He chuckled and nodded his head.**

**I quickly bent down to retrieve the keys and unlocked the door. I opened the door and smiled at what I saw. I stepped inside and closed the door. Jasper finally noticed and gasp in shock. Rosalie did a beautiful job. Candles covered every surface she could find, the fireplace was lit and the lights dimmed. The dining room table was covered in a white cloth and our dinner was already on the table. A huge bouquet of red roses sat in the middle. Wine glasses sat on the table filled with red wine. Dinner was lasagna to make up for our missed dinner the night Jasper was beaten up. A small flat box wrapped with a bow sat on the plate that that would be Jasper's. I had another surprise that I hoped he would accept. "wow" Jasper said looking around.**

**Finally he turned back to me. "Did you plan this?" he asked with a smile. "Yep, Rosalie and Emmett came over when we left for the doctor. He smiled and walked over and kissed me gently. "This place is beautiful, she did a great job." I smiled and led him to the table to sit down. "Tonight we are having that gooey cheesy dinner you requested the last time. He smiled and squeezed my hand. He looked down and saw the gift sitting on is plate. "What's this?" he asked picking it up. I sighed and looked down. That is a gift from me. "Edward, what's wrong?"he asked sounding worried. I shook my head and forced a smile on my face. "I'm just glad your here" He arched his brow and I could tell he didn't believe me. **

**He put the gift down and stood, taking my hand. "Come with me" he said leading me to the living room. He pulled me down to sit next to him on the couch. "Edward, I know something is wrong. I have noticed since I came home that you look sad sometimes and that your thinking really hard about something. Just tell me what it is." It was true. I couldn't get the funeral dream out of my head and it was affecting my moods. "It was just hard Jasper" I whispered looking down at my hands. "You were in a coma for a month. I was so scared I was going to lose you. I stayed at the hospital almost every night, but the nights that I did come home I slept on the floor because I couldn't sleep in our bed alone." After a minute Jasper sighed and took my hand. He laid my hand over his heart. "I'm right here Edward, I'm not going anywhere. Ever" I closed my eyes as a tear slipped down my cheek.**

**"The day you woke up, I was sleeping next to your bed do you remember?" He nodded his head and laced our hands together. "I had a dream I watched you die. I was all alone here. My family tried to comfort me but I was numb. I saw your whole funeral. At the end I was kneeling next to your grave saying goodbye. I thought someone was touching my shoulder next to your casket but when I opened my eyes it was you." I closed my eyes remembering the dream clearly. "I'm just a little scared because I cant get the dream out of my head. It was so real." Jasper sat up on the couch throwing his leg over my lap and straddling my hips on the couch. He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. "I'm sorry you had that dream and I know your scared, but I'm right here and I will never leave you. I promise."**

**I could see the lust in his eyes and I knew dinner was going to be very cold before we got back to it. "let me help you forget" He said looking deep into my eyes. I sighed and nodded my head slowly. Jasper's hand both came up to thread in my hair as he kissed me softly and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his back pulling him closer to me. I opened my mouth to allow Jasper's tongue to enter, he tasted just as good as he always did. I sucked on his tongue and it was his turn to moan into my mouth. Jasper's hands gripped my hair and tugged gently to pull my head back to lean on the back of the couch. His lips left mine and started kissing under my jaw over to my ear where he licked my ear lobe. My body shuttered as my hands made there way under the back of his shirt. I ran my hands up the warm skin of his back.**

**Jasper licked down the side of my neck to my Adam's apple and closed his mouth around it. "Oh god Jasper" I moaned. When he gently bit my Adams apple my hips bucked up and Jasper groaned. He crushed his lips back to mine and his hands went to my shirt pulling it up and over my head. Our lips came back together while I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down his arms and off. Our kiss was getting frantic and Jasper was grinding is ass down on my cock driving me crazy. I reached between our bodies and cupped him through his jeans. Jasper gasp and pulled his lips from mine. "I need you now baby" He said against my lips. He reached down to unbutton my jeans and pull them down enough so he could reach his hand inside. He wrapped his hand around my cock and started stroking me. I was so hard and his warm hand felt so good My head fell back and I moaned loudly. "Jazz" I moaned. "Jazz..you...oh god..." I reached down to unbutton his pants thinking he might get the hint because I couldn't seem to put a sentence together with his hand sliding up and down my cock.**

**Finally he stood up and jerked his pants down and off. I lifted my ass off the couch slightly to pull my jeans down but when my jeans were only to my mid thigh Jasper was back on my lap kissing me. His movements were frantic now. His cock was laying against my stomach as his lips crushed back down on mine. I didn't have my lube out here so I would have to stop him and take this to the bedroom or it would hurt him. I pulled my lips from his. "Jazz lets go to the bedroom..." Jasper was breathing hard and his eyes were darker. "No, I need you now." he said with a panting breath. Before I could protest he was licking his hand and gripped my cock again. I gasp as he lubed my cock with his saliva. I needed to prepare him before we went any further or he would hurt in the morning. **

**Before I could say anything he rose up on his knees and had my cock at his entrance. "Jazz no...." I yelled, but before I could stop him he sunk down all the way on my cock. "Oh fuck" I cried and my head fell back to the couch. Jasper moaned loudly and leaned his forehead against my neck. He was so tight and he felt so good I wasn't going to last very long. He held himself still trying to adjust to me as he started kissing my neck. "Jazz" I moaned. "Jasper we need to get the lube." He shook his head and rose on his knees then slamming back down. "Oh god Edward" he cried out. **

**I gripped his hips as he began to ride me hard and fast. He was chanting my name as he gripped my shoulders for leverage. My eyes rolled back in my head. This memory was definitely going to take the place of my memories of that horrible dream. Jasper and I have had sex fast and hard before but this time was different. I didn't even have my pants off and we didn't take the time to prepare. Maybe Jasper needed me as much as I needed him. As good as this felt it seemed that he was trying to chase his demons away. He needed this connection with me because the last person who had physically touched him was Riley as he beat him into a coma. It suddenly became clear.**

**I gripped his hips tightly to stop him. "Jasper...oh shit....Jazz please stop" He acted like he didn't hear me as he continued to ride me fast and hard. I wanted to be with him but I didn't want it to be because he was running from bad memories. My dreams weren't real but his memories were real and painful. His head was thrown back and he sounded like he was sobbing. "Jazz, baby...stop" I said a little louder. He shook his head and closed his eyes and continued to move up and down. I let go of his hips and wrapped both arms around his back. I pushed the lower half of my body off the couch with my legs and twisted my body. Jasper landed on his back on the cushions of the couch. I landed on stop of him still inside him. I put both hands on his shoulders holding him down. "Jasper" I shouted.**

**He was shocked as he opened his eyes. I could see he had tears in his eyes and he was trying not to cry. I leaned down and kissed him gently. "Jasper, I know he hurt you and I'm sorry, but you don't have to do this." He started to protest and push against my chest, but I pushed inside him slowly. He closed his eyes and relaxed. I continued to push in and out very slowly. "Jazz as you said before, I'm right here and I wont leave you. I know he was the last one to touch you" With his eyes closed a tear slipped out the corner of his eye. "Baby were going to take this slow, I'm going to love you and make you forget that he was ever in your life." I laid my body down on his and kissed his neck as I pushed inside him all the way. His breath caught and I could tell he was actually enjoying himself now. "Just relax" I said against his neck. **

**I set a slow steady rhythm. He was moaning and whimpering now. I could tell he was as close as I was. I reached my hand between our bodies and gripped his cock at the base. He grunted and thrust his hips up. I sped my rhythm up as I slid in and out of him. "Let me make you feel good Jasper, come for me baby" I said against his lips as I started to kiss him passionately. I started sliding my hand up and down his cock as he whimpered into my mouth. I pressed the pad of my thumb to the top of his cock and spread the precum around the head. He made a desperate sound against my mouth and I could tell he was about to come he just needed to be pushed over the edge. **

**I pushed my cock inside him all the way as I gently gripped his balls and tugged gently. Suddenly he ripped his mouth from mine and cried out. He shot all over his and my chest over and over again. I started thrusting to prolong his orgasm and finally I saw stars behind my eyes as pleasure shot through my body. "Jasper" I cried out and threw my head back. I came deep inside him and collapsed on his chest breathing hard. His arms came around my back to hold me as we came down from our orgasm.**

**After a few long moments he kissed the top of my head. "Thank you" he whispered into my hair. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you". Half an hour later we had taken a shower to clean up and made our way back to sit on the couch. Dinner was forgotten. I grabbed the gift I had wrapped for Jasper. I sat down smiling and handed it to him. "This is a present for you. I hope you like it" He smiled and kissed me. "I'm sure I will." He unwrapped the flat package and his brow furrowed as he looked at the plane tickets. He looked at me confused. "I was thinking, since we have the rest of the school year off that we would take a vacation. Somewhere warm and secluded." The tickets were for the Caribbean. He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. "I think that would be wonderful." **

**We spent the rest of the night on the couch kissing and just holding each other. We never did get back to dinner.**

* * *

**End Note: Blah I don't like this chapter, but here it is. Hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I know I promised this chapter would be the vacation, but Jasper told me his side of the story needed to be told a little bit. This is his POV starting the day of the Final exam from the doctor. Some of you may need tissues, I know I needed them when I wrote it. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**J POV**

**The morning of my final doctors appointment I woke early. Edward was wrapped tightly around me like always. His head lay on my chest snoring lightly. I smiled and gently brushed his hear away from his forehead. I had been home from the hospital almost three months now. My body was almost completely healed. My lungs still burned when I was doing something strenuous, which didn't include sex since Edward was holding out on me until after my final exam today.**

**Since coming home from the hospital Edward hasn't left my side for more then a couple minutes. He seemed to be holding me tighter then usual. I could tell sometimes that he was deep in thought but when I asked him what was wrong he would just tell me he was glad I was home. I knew there was something Else bothering him but decided he would tell me when the time was right. Truthfully I had been putting a smile on for Edward. I was extremely happy to be home, but the memories of that day were killing me.**

**Riley in my office beating and choking me flashed in my head again. I had to shake my head to make the memories go away. Slowly I rolled Edward onto his back and slipped out of bed. Edward was so good to me and I loved him with everything I had inside me, but I was ashamed that once again I had allowed Riley to hurt me. When he hurt me he hurt Edward. He had put his whole life on hold for me. Edward sat by my side every single day I was in a coma. I couldn't help feeling like Edward deserved better. I was damaged and broken.**

**My past kept coming back to haunt me. It wasn't fair to Edward to have to deal with my problems. Riley could beat me and hurt me all he wanted but Edward shouldn't have to deal with it. It was only a matter of time before he got tired of saving me from Riley or calming my fears. He deserved someone who could give him the peaceful life he deserved. I knew I had to let him go. It would kill me to do it, but he would eventually see that I wasn't worth the fight. He would find someone Else to love without all the baggage.**

**Sitting on the couch in the dark living room I shared with Edward for 2 years I decided I would tell him tonight after the doctor. I knew Edward would probably set something special up for us for tonight since we would be free to be together physically. I needed to be with him one more time. I was so completely madly in love with him, I needed to feel his passion and love one last time. I stood, pasted a smile on my face and went to wake Edward so we could make breakfast together before the doctor.**

**The doctor gave me the clean bill of health we had been hoping for. With a prescription for an inhaler we were free to go. Holding hands we almost ran back to the car giddy as children. I called my parents and gave them the news. Of course they were ecstatic and invited us to dinner on the weekend. I knew we wouldn't be together by then but I agreed and decided to call them later or maybe even go over after I moved out and tell them the news.**

**The thought of breaking up with Edward made my heart twist painfully. I reached my hand over to message the back of Edward neck gently. With a lump in my throat I looked out the window the rest of the ride home. My heart was breaking but my body ached for him. After practically attacking Edward outside our apartment he made me promise to keep my lips and hands to myself as he opened the door to our apartment. I stepped in beside Edward and gasp in shock. Every inch of the apartment was covered in candles. The fireplace was lit and in the dining room the table was seat beautifully. Red flowers set in the center. Wine glasses were filled and Lasagna was set beside the roses. "Wow" was the only coherent thing I could get to come out of my mouth as I looked around. "Did you plan this?" I asked once I turned back to look at Edward.**

**I expected a romantic evening but nothing like this. Edward told me Rosalie and Emmett had come over after we left for the doctor. He told me we were having the lasagna dinner that I had requested the day I was beaten up. I noticed a small flat box laying on one of the plates at the dinner table. We sat down and he told me it was a gift for me from him, but I noticed that he had that far away look again. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked but he just shook his head "I'm just glad your here" he said back but I could see there was something bothering him. I put the gift down unopened and took his hand. "Come with me" I led him to the couch to sit next to me. "Edward, I know something is wrong. I have noticed that you look sad sometimes and that your thinking really hard about something. Just tell me what it is"**

**Edward explained to me that it was hard for him to watch me in the coma for a month. He told me he spent every moment he could at the hospital and the nights he did come home he had slept on the floor because he couldn't sleep in our bed alone. My heart felt like it was breaking. I tried to reassure him and let him know I was here, even though I didn't know for how much longer. I saw a tear slide down the side of his face as he started to speak again. He explained that the day I woke up he was sleeping next to my bed. I remembered that day because I woke up confused and unable to speak because of the tube down my throat. When I looked down I saw Edward's head laying beside my leg sleeping. I had to try several times to wake him up. I touched his shoulder a few times and ran my hand through his hair. The last time I gripped is shoulder he jumped to his feet and automatically looked confused. Edward explained to me he was having a dream he watched me die. He saw my whole funeral and he had been kneeling next to my grave when he was woken up by someone touching his shoulder.**

**My heart broke for him. I couldn't imagine watching Edward die, it would kill me. "I'm just a little scared baby, I can't get that dream out of my head. It was so real." I didn't want him to suffer because of me. "I'm sorry you had that dream and I know your scared but I'm right here and I will never leave you, I promise." I told him to calm his fears for the moment. He looked totally lost sitting next to me. I needed to make him feel better. "let me help you forget" I whispered as I sat up and threw my leg over his lap straddling him. I threaded my hands through his hear as I leaned in to kiss him gently sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. He moaned into my mouth and wrapped his arms around my back pulling me closer to him. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss so I stuck my tongue in his mouth to taste him. My eyes rolled back, He tasted just as sweet as he always had. I was instantly hard and I needed to taste more of him.**

**I gently gripped his hair and pulled his head back to lay on the couch. I pulled my lips away from his mouth and started under his jaw. I gently touched my lips to his skin nipping and licking over to his ear. I licked his ear lobe causing his body to shutter. Edwards hand came under the back of my shirt messaging up and down my back. I licked and nipped down his neck till I found his Adam's apple closing my mouth around it. "Oh god Jasper" he moaned. When I gently bit down on his Adam's apple his hips bucked and I groaned.**

**This is where everything started to go wrong.**

**Edward gripped my hair perhaps a little harder then he intended to and crushed our lips back together. I immediately flashed back to my office when Riley gripped my hair and threw me to the floor. I clamped my eyes shut and tried to focus on Edward. I started to unbutton Edwards shirt as he gripped mine and pulled it over my head. I kept flashing back to that day. I was trying so hard to put Edward's face in my mind rather then Riley's. I ground my ass down on Edwards hard member. His hand reached down to cup my cock through my jeans. I gasped and pulled my lips away from his. "I need you now baby" I said breathing hard.I reached down to unbutton his pants enough so I could reach my hand inside and grip his cock and started stroking him.**

**His head fell back and he moaned my name. He was trying to tell me something but my hand sliding up and down his cock made it impossible. Finally his hands came down to unbutton my jeans. He wanted to be able to touch me too. In my head I was freaking out a little bit. I could see Riley standing over me laughing at my pain. I stood up and jerked my pants down and off along with my shoes and socks. Edward had his pants half way down his thighs but I couldn't wait. I need to touch him. I practically threw myself back to his lap and crushed my lips back to his. I needed to get Riley out of my head. I needed Edward like I needed my next breath.**

**Edward pulled his lips away breathing hard and told me he wanted to go to the bedroom. "No I need you now" I said through panting breaths. He started to protest but I quickly brought my hand to my mouth and gave it three long licks and gripped his cock. He gasped as I stroked him to lube his cock. I could practically feel my lungs burning where Riley choked me. My mind was back in my office where Riley repeatedly kicked me and punched me. I rose up and moved Edward's cock to my entrance. I needed him inside me now. "Jasper... NO!!" Edward screamed for me to stop but I thrust my body down all the way on his cock. "Oh fuck" Edward cried out. I moaned loudly and my head fell to his shoulder.**

**I felt like I was being ripped in two. I didn't let Edward prepare me for him and the pain shot through my body, but I didn't want to alarm Edward so I moaned into his shoulder and started kissing his neck. I held myself on his lap trying to adjust to him inside me so suddenly. I could see Riley's face laughing at my pain. "Jasper, we need to get the lube" Edward panted in my ear. I shook my head and rose up on my knees and slammed back down. This time I felt a little pleasure. "Oh god Edward" I cried.**

**Edward gripped my hips as I began to ride him hard and fast. I held on to his shoulders chanting his name. Edward was panting and moaning. I noticed him looking at my face very closely. He could tell there was something wrong. I sped up my movements trying to make him stop thinking. Edward gripped my hips trying to stop me. "Jasper...oh shit....Jazz please stop" he said trying to make me stop to talk I assumed. I didn't want to talk, I wanted to have him hard and fast. I wanted to make Riley and the pain all go away. I threw my head back and tried to focus on the pleasure and being with Edward. "Jazz, baby...stop" Edward almost shouted at me. I shook my head and continued to thrust harder down on his cock.**

**Edward let go of my hips and wrapped both of his arms around my back. He pushed with his legs and the lower half of his body arched off the couch. I didn't know what he was doing until I found myself on my back on the couch, Edward still inside me. He put both hands on my shoulders holding me down. "Jasper" He shouted in my face. I was shocked when I opened my eyes and tears were slipping down the side of my face. I felt the lump in my throat and tried as hard as I could to push it down. Edward leaned down and kissed my lips gently.**

**"Jasper, I know he hurt you and I'm sorry, but you don't have to do this" I tried to push him off me and tell him I didn't want to talk about it, but he thrust inside me very slowly. I closed my eyes and relaxed back down to the couch. I wanted to cry as he kept thrusting inside me slowly and gently. I thought I needed it hard and fast to make the memories go away. I just needed Edward so bad it hurt. I hurt my body because it was what I thought I deserved. "Jazz as you told me before, I'm right here and I wont leave you. I know he was the last one to touch you" I began to sob and tears were spilling out the corner of my eyes. "Baby were going to take this slow, I'm going to love you and make you forget that he was even in your life." Slowly the images of Riley beating me dissipated. Edward laid his body down on mine and started to kiss my neck as he pushed all the way inside me. My breath caught as I felt him touch my magic spot deep inside me. "Just relax" he said against my neck.**

**Edward started thrusting with a slow gentle rhythm. I started moaning and whimpering as he brought me closer to orgasm. He reached between our bodies and gripped my cock around the base. I grunted and thrust my hips up into his hand. He sped his pace up a little bit as we both drew closer. "Let me make you feel good Jasper, come for me baby" He said against my lips and then crushed his lips to mine. He sped up his hand on my cock and I whimpered into his mouth. I was so close. When he pressed his thumb to the sensitive head of my cock I moaned desperately into his mouth. I was right on the edge.**

**Suddenly Edward thrust his cock all the way inside me and gently gripped my balls and tugged at the same time. Pleasure shot through my body so hard it was almost painful. I tore my lips from his and cried out as I came all over his hand and my chest. Edward started thrusting in and out again to prolong my orgasm. Suddenly Edward's body tensed. "Jasper" Edward cried and threw his head back and came deep inside me. He collapsed on my chest breathing hard as His arms came around my back to hold me as we came down from our orgasm.**

**I could feel my heart beating fast and I noticed that I felt lighter. The memories were still there but I could handle them now. They no longer controlled me like they had been. The demons that were inside telling me I wasn't good enough or that I should be ashamed, Edward had beaten back when he stopped my frantic movements and slowly and gently made love to me. His body was telling me that this is what I deserved. I didn't deserve to be beaten or made to fear for my life. I loved Edward and he loved me no matter how traumatic my past or present seemed to be. I knew the demons weren't going to go away so easily, but I also knew Edward would be by my side every step of the way.**

**I leaned down and kissed the top of his head still laying on my chest. "Thank you" I whispered into his hair. He didn't have a clue how much he helped me. He raised his head and pressed his lips to mine very gently. "I love you" he whispered.**

**Half an hour later after we had talked and taken a shower to clean up Edward gave me his gift from earlier. It was two plane tickets to the Caribbean. He explained that since we both had the rest of the school year off that we should go away for a vacation, somewhere warm and secluded. I thought it was a wonderful idea to get away for a nice long vacation just the two of us. We spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing on the couch. Once again my lasagna dinner never got eaten.**

* * *

**End Note: Soooo than was kind of emotional huh? I was shocked when I found out Jasper was going to break up with Edward lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I promise promise promise the next chapter will be the Caribbean vacation. Thank you all for the kind reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, here is the start of the vacation. The vacation will probably last a few chapters.**

* * *

J POV

_Laying on the floor of my office I watch as Riley walked toward me with a sneer on his face. Blood running from my nose was pooling on the floor and my arm was most likely broken._

_"Where is your boyfriend now Jasper?" he asks before spitting in my face._

_"Riley..." I said trying to defend my self before he reached out and grabbed a hand full of my hair jerking my head back so my throat is exposed._

_With tears running down my face Riley knelt down next to me, his face only inches from mine._

_"You will always be mine Jasper" Riley said before crushing his lips to mine._

**I bolted upright in bed breathing hard looking for Edward. Suddenly Edward was in front of me Holding both my shoulders "Jasper, baby it was only a dream" he said frantically. My breathing was coming out in pants as I looked in Edwards eyes, tears were beginning to fall as I pulled him close to me. "Jazz, calm down it was only a dream, I'm right here, just breath baby" Edward whispered in my ear.**

**This was the third time that week I have had a nightmare about Riley. Each time Edward was right there calming me down and then rubbing my back or chest to help me get back to sleep. Edward was holding me and rubbing his hand up and down my back trying to calm me but I noticed for the first time my breathing wasn't getting slower. It felt like my lungs wouldn't expand and I was starting to panic. Pulling back from Edward I began wheezing uncontrollably.**

**Edward put his hands on both sides of my face watching me very carefully. The look in my eyes and the tears streaming down my face must have scared him. "Oh god, Jasper your Asthma" he screamed. I nodded my head quickly and tried to take a deep breath but hardly any air got into my lungs and I was making wheezing sounds. "I'm going to call the ambulance" Edward shouted and started to stand up, before I grabbed his hand to stop him. He stopped and turned around watching me as I pointed to the dresser by the door where my inhaler sat. Edward ran for the inhaler and held it to my mouth to help me breath in the medicine.**

**A few long seconds later my breathing was finally starting to even out, Edward was sitting in front of me still on the bed holding his cell phone just in case. This was the first time a dream has brought on an Asthma attack and it scared me. Not being able to get air in my lungs is probably one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me, and even though my breathing was better I started to sob and pulled Edward to me and buried my face in his neck. "Jasper" Edward said in relief that I was ok and wrapped his arms around me. His hands slowly and gently rubbed up and down my back. "shhh baby, it's OK just breath" he kept chanting in my ear as I sobbed into his neck.**

**Two hours later...**

**"Jasper you could have died, I just don't think it's a good idea to go right now" Edward said to me as we sat down to eat breakfast. Today we were scheduled to fly to the carribian for two weeks and Edward was still freaking out about my Asthma attack. Truthfully I was freaked out too but I didn't want it to ruin our vacation, I wanted to be on a warm sandy beach alone with Edward and no stupid dream or Asthma attack was going to stop me. "Edward, I'm fine. I am bringing my inhaler so if it happens again, which it wont- I will be prepared. We are going to the Caribbean so shush and eat your breakfast so we can get going" I told him reaching over to cup his face.**

**Edward took a deep breath and downed his orange juice. "OK but if it happens again, were coming home and your going to the doctor again" he said with authority. He looked so cute when he tried to act bossy. "Deal" I said with a smile as I got up to wash our dishes. When the dishes were done we both went back to the bedroom and made sure all the bags were packed and we had everything we needed. Rosalie soon showed up with Emmett, They were going to house sit for us while we were gone and they were going to drop us off at the airport so we didn't have to leave one of our cars in the parking lot.**

**Standing in the bathroom brushing my hair and teeth I could hear rose and Emmett laughing. "You almost ready Jazz?" I heard Edward shout from the living room trying not to laugh. "two seconds" I shouted back. My hair wouldn't cooperate because it was still wet from the shower so I just combed it back from my eyes and decided to leave it the way it was. Walking out to the living room I noticed all eyes were on me. "What?" I ask their smiling faces looking down to make sure I had zipped my jeans. Rosalie burst out laughing and Emmett just smiled. "Oh nothing I just told Rose you take more time in the bathroom then she does." Emmett said laughing. I rolled my eyes and flipped Emmett off, which made him burst out laughing too.**

**An hour later were finally in the air heading toward our vacation. "I love you" Edward whispered to me and gave me a small wink, which made me blush. I threaded our hands together and brought our hands to my mouth to kiss his knuckles. "I love you to, I cant wait to spend two weeks with you in paradise." Edward leaned over and gave me a small kiss then leaned back. "I can't wait to show you where we are gonna stay, it's beautiful and secluded." I smiled and leaned my head back closing my eyes.**

**Edward didn't tell me much about were we were staying. All I knew is that we are staying at a place called "Little Cayman Beach Resort in the Cayman Islands." He did a lot of research for the trip and found all the accommodation's he wanted. When I told him we couldn't afford such a expensive trip he just smiled and told me not to worry about it, that it was taken care of. I had to pester Rosalie for a week before she told me both sets of our parents paid for half the trip and he used our savings for the other half. She said they were all so happy that I was alive and well and they wanted us to have a chance to be alone together. I had the best family's and boyfriend in the world.**

**When the plane landed Edward took my hand and lead me to the baggage claim where we both grabbed our luggage and headed to the desk to get the keys for our rental car. Walking out of the airport we climbed into a sleek black Saturn Hybrid Outlook. The car was beautiful. The stereo system was controlled by a touch screen monitor, which I didn't touch because I told Edward I would probably break it and end up having to listen to Britney spears the whole two weeks. He burst out laughing and expertly tuned it to a soft jazz station. The ride to our hotel was breath taking. Palm trees lined the streets and I could see the almost clear blue water of the ocean. The air was a little humid but I was just glad to be somewhere warm.**

**When we got to the hotel Edward pulled up in front and handed the keys to valet. Grabbing both our luggage we headed to the front desk where we checked in. The lady behind the desk looked at us and smiled while she looked up our room and gave us our room keys or cards they are now. Before leaving the front desk Edward winked at me and asked the lady if the special accommodation's were set up that he requested. I quirked my eye brow and looked at Edward and then over to the lady. She smiled sweetly at me and then looked back to Edward replying everything was ready and he should call the front desk if anything else was required.**

**Edward gave her a smile that would make anyone man or woman swoon and took my hand leading me away to our room.  
I looked back after a few steps and the lady behind the desk was blushing and talking animatedly to someone els behind the desk. I smiled and turned to fallow Edward, he always had a way of getting what he wanted with that sexy smile of his.**

**Hand in hand we walked through the lobby and down the hall to our room. Edward slid the card into the slot and waited for the green light before pushing the door open and standing back so I could enter the room ahead of him. The minute I walked into the room my Jaw dropped and my bag fell to the floor. I heard Edward chuckle and the door close softly behind me. The room was absolutely beautiful. The walls were brilliant white, against the wall sat a four post king size bed with white linens. At the end of the bed on the wall there was a huge flat screen television.**

**Under the TV there was a dresser for clothes and on top sat a silver tray with a bucket. Inside the bucket was a bottle of champaign on top of ice. Next to the bucket stood two champaign flutes and clear bowl of huge ripe strawberry's. All of this was beautiful, but I couldn't keep my eyes off the view. The back of the room was floor to ceiling glass with sliding glass doors that opened right onto the beach. The sun was just setting which made the room look almost orange. I looked to Edward who was standing next to me watching my reaction. "Wow" was all I could say. He chuckled and leaned into kiss me.**

**"Do you wanna watch the sunset with me baby, we have our own private patio, nobody will bother us while we are here." Still to stunned to speak I just nodded my head. Edward smiled and let go of my hand long enough to get us each a glass of champagne and to slip off our socks and shoes. After dropping a strawberry in each of our glasses we headed out to the patio. The view was absolutely spectacular. The water looked almost black under the setting sun and The palm trees swung back and forth with the gentle breeze. "Sit with me" Edward whispered in my ear.**

**I turned to see Edward was reclined half way back in a lounger chair. One of his legs was bent and his foot in the sand, his other leg laid out flat on the lounger. He pulled me to sit between his legs and lean back against his chest. I signed deeply and turned my face to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "This is so beautiful Edward, thank you." He smiled and kissed the top of my head wrapping his arms around my chest. "I would do anything for you Jazz, I love you" he whispered in my ear. The sky was lit up in the most brilliant orange and red colors I had ever seen. Being here watching this beautiful sunset in the arms of the man I love was enough to bring tears to my eyes.**

**Edward placed a soft gentle kiss behind my ear that made my breath catch my throat. I closed my eyes and tried to stop my self from getting an erection. This was such a romantic night I wanted to talk and laugh, but my body was telling me to turn around and take him right here in paradise. When Edward began nibbling on my ear it was to late, I was instantly hard and my breathing sped up. When Edward licked the outside shell of my ear and whispered "Your so beautiful" I was almost panting.**

**"Look at that beautiful sunset Jazz" he whispered in my ear as his hand started to descend down my chest. "The colors are so beautiful" his hand now slid over my stomach, my breathing was getting shallow. "the waves crashing into the beach" his hand was resting on the top of my jeans now and I was finding it hard to concentrate on the beautiful view he was describing to me. "It's all so beautiful" his hand moved again to rest on my erection. "but none of it is as beautiful as you are" I closed my eyes and let out a small moan. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, the sheer perfection of this moment was so powerful I wanted to cry. "Open your eyes baby" he whispered again, the palm of his hand messaging gently over my erection.**

**I opened my eyes and the sunset was distorted behind the tears in my eyes. "I want you to watch this beautiful sunset" he said now laying soft kisses down the side of my neck. His hand stopped messaging my erection and started to unbutton my jeans, pushing the zipper down. "Edward" I moaned. "shhh, watch the beautiful view while I make you feel good" His hand pushed the two sides of my jeans apart enough to reach his hand inside and grip my erection. "Oh god" I softly moaned as his hand started sliding up and down my cock. I wanted so much to close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his hand on me but the orange and red of the sunset and the sound of the crashing waves was to perfect to miss.**

**Edward's soft lips were teasing my neck and his hand was sliding agonizingly slow up and down my cock. I was in heaven, in paradise. "Does that feel good baby?" Edward whispered in my ear as he squeezed gently when his hand got to my throbbing head. "ngh...oh god...yes" I could feel he was hard against my back, but his hand felt to good to make him stop. The sun was almost all the way down and I was right on the edge. "Edward, please" I moaned hoping he would speed his hand on my cock. "I love you Jazz, always" He whispered in my ear. I threw my head back to lay on his shoulder whimpering and closed my eyes while his hand kept up the slow steady rhythm.**

**I knew what he was doing. He knew I always came really hard if he stroked me slowly and gently, I would beg and plead for him to speed up but he never would. He would keep going slow and gentle until suddenly it would hit me, and when it hit me the orgasm would be so hard that my body would lock up and the pleasure would be powerful that he would have to spend an hour just holding me for me to calm down. Each time he did it, it would feel like torture until the orgasm would blind me and my body would tremble for hours.**

**"Please Edward...Please" I begged him even though I knew he wouldn't increase the pressure. He just continued to kiss and nip the side of my neck torturing me like every time before. He was driving me crazy and I couldn't take it much longer. I started to sit up but his other arm came around my chest to hold me to his chest. I submitted and laid back whimpering, he was in control and I couldn't do anything but ride it out. His hand continued to stroke me gently, when he pulled his hand up my cock he pressed the pad of his thumb to the dripping head. I cried out and my body jerked, his hold on my chest tightened. I felt like I was going to die it felt so good.**

**"Please...Please..." I whimpered into the night, breathing hard. I could tell he was turned on watching me beg him, but still his rhythm didn't change. I started to reach my hand down to relieve the pressure, but his arm around my chest reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling it up to lay on my own chest. I was going to pass out if I didn't get some relief soon. His hand kept stroking me softly and gently ignoring me as I begged him to just grip me harder or speed up a little bit. I felt like my whole body was buzzing, I was on fire. He was holding me right on the edge just waiting for me to jump over.**

**I couldn't handle it. I needed more, something, anything. "Edward....please...Just..." That was when it hit me. "OH GOD" I screamed. My body started to convulse. His grip on my upper body tightened and my legs tensed. I clamped my eyes shut and gritted my teeth against the wave of pleasure. My body was writhing and my back was trying to arch but Edward kept a tight hold on me, not letting me get away. His hand tightened around my cock then as he started milking me. I was grunting and crying out over and over again as my orgasm pulsed through my whole body. My body tried to fold under the fantastic feeling, but he held me in place against his chest. His was breathing hard next to my ear as his hand continued to stroke my cock harder. I was coming hard, shooting all over his hand and my stomach over and over again.**

**I don't know exactly how long my orgasm lasted, I just know all my joints felt like they were locked and I was dizzy. I think I lost my hearing for a little bit because, after a while I started hearing him whispering something against my ear. I couldn't exactly make out the words but I could feel his hot breath on my neck. My breathing wasn't totally under control yet and my whole body was still spasming from after shocks. The only thing I could plainly distinguish was the sun had completely gone down and we were in complete darkness, except for light from the moon now shining in the sky.**

**After what felt like hours my faculties started to come back. My head wasn't spinning anymore, I could slightly start to move my joints again and even though Edward had stopped speaking I could hear him breathing next to my ear. Both of his arms now held me around the chest. He had tortured me into the most mind blowing orgasm of my life. Now it was my turn to torture him, if only I had the strength to stand.**

* * *

**End Note: Sorry that was so long. Don't worry though the vacation has just started. Look forward to much much for E and J loving in the Caribbean. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: This chapter is a little adventure but mostly working out emotions at the end. I promise the next chapter will have more action and some steamy hot lemons.**

**

* * *

**

**J POV**

**With a huff I slowly awoke and opened my eyes, looking around the room I was confused. Lying next to me was Edward snoring lightly on the pillow we shared. My heart beat began to slow as I remembered that we were in paradise on our vacation. I looked at the clock on the wall that said it was 6:30 am. I turned my head toward the glass wall of our hotel suite and notice that the sun is just beginning to come up. The sky was still dark but small wisps of orange color were beginning to break over the horizon.**

**A small smile came to my face as I remembered Edward giving me the best orgasm of my life last night as we watched the beautiful sunset from our private patio. A small shutter rolled down my back at the memory of the intense pleasure. I vaguely remember Edward holding me for what felt like hours until I started to fall asleep. He gently helped me stand and led me to the bed where he removed my clothes and pushed me to lay back on the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.**

**Being together for six years Edward and I have learned how to touch and explore each others bodies to maximise our pleasure. I know that Edward has a spot on the back of his neck on the left side right under his hairline, that if I suck on long enough I can make him come without even touching him below the waist. What Edward did to me last night under the sunset, stroking me softly and gently is one of those things that I love and hate at the same time. The first time he did that to me was our first date. I didn't want to sleep with him on the first date because I wanted to get to know him and let things evolve naturally.**

**By the end of our date we were sitting on his couch in his apartment at the time. We started kissing and touching each other and Edward told me he wanted to try something. I was apprehensive at first but agreed when he told me to lay against his chest, and then the torture began. I was turned on because it felt amazing but a little frustrated because his touch was so light and his stroke was agonizingly slow. Of course I begged and pleaded with him, and when I had that first orgasm with him I felt like I was going to die. He gently coaxed my orgasm out of me, the intensity was mind blowing. I don't let him do it very often because it drives me crazy, but when he does I am pretty much worthless for a good few hours.**

**I slipped out of bed careful not to wake Edward and stretched both arms over my head to wake my tired limbs. Slipping on my jeans I padded over to a door I hoped was the bathroom. I opened the door and flipped on the light. When my eyes adjusted to the brightness I found the bathroom was huge and just as beautiful as the room itself. A huge white whirlpool tub sat beside a full shower in closed with clear glass. I walked over and found my toothbrush and tooth paste was already next to the sink. Edward had unpacked our bags it looked like after I passed out last night. Teeth brushed and business taken care of I left the bathroom to go find the room service menu.**

**After ordering a pot of coffee and some fruit for breakfasts I went in search of Edward. He was still sleeping soundly in the huge fluffy bed. I briefly thought about looking into one of those beds for our apartment but was quickly brought our of my revere when Edward stirred. His eyes didn't open but his arm reached out for me, only finding empty space where I had been sleeping. His eyes shot open and his head leaned up looking for me. "Morning baby" I murmured standing next to the bed running my hand through his tousled hair. He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow with a sleepy smile. "Morning" he replied sleepily rubbing his eyes with his fists.**

**I stepped back chuckling. "I know it's early, but I figured we could have some coffee and go for a walk on the beach to watch the sunrise...The sunset last night was..." I trailed off when my face burned with my blush. Edward's chuckle vibrated deep in his chest as we both remembered what we were doing as the sun sat last night. "The sunset was amazing huh?" he replied with a devious smile. I knew he hadn't seen much of the sunset due to the fact that he was busy driving me crazy. I blushed even more and looked all around the room avoiding his eyes. When there was a knock on the door I whirled around and headed to get our breakfast. I heard him chuckle again as I walked away.**

**Ten minutes later Edward had pulled on his jeans and brushed his teeth while I got us both some coffee. Hand in hand we walked out to the white sand and fallowed it to the shore line. The sun was just cresting over the horizon and the top of the water was bathed in a burnt orange color as the waves crashed into the shore. I stood behind Edward with my chin on his shoulder and my free hand splayed flat against his torso, his free hand laid over mine. It's hard to describe a moment like this without sounding cliche. The smell of the air, the gentle breeze, the beautiful colors the sun threw over everything it touched, crystal clear blue water and the beautiful man in my arms.**

**It's no secret that my life has been stressful lately. The beating and coma has taken a huge tole on mine and Edward's life. Riley stole from us what was suppose to be our happy future. He took from me my sense of security and gave Edward an overwhelming sense of fear. Fear that he would lose me. Fear that someday Riley would be out of jail and he would decide to get revenge, this time not stopping until he had finished the job. I knew he was in jail, but I was constantly haunted by memories and dreams of that day. The dreams affected Edward as much as they did me because, every time I woke up in the middle of the night screaming or crying he was there. He would hold me and kiss me and tell me he loved me as many times as I needed to hear it.**

**It's easy to be thankful to just be alive and breathing, but truthfully we are both broken. Every kick and punch and word spoken in anger that day I relive almost every night in clear detail. Some nights I can pull myself out of the horrid dream's and some nights I can't. Last night sleeping in a different bed, in a different country the dream's didn't come. I don't feel scared or insecure I just feel loved. This sunrise has reminded me for the first time in a long time that there is true beauty in this world. Maybe we were meant to stand here, silently holding each other. Maybe if we stand here long enough staring at the pure untainted beauty of this sunrise we can see the beauty in ourselves and begin to heal. This thought brought a smile to my face.**

**After watching the sunrise Edward and I walked back to our room and crawled back on the bed to eat our breakfasts together. "so what do you feel like doing today?" I ask Edward because I know he has lots of activities planned for us. He leaned back against the pillow and drained the last bit of his coffee. "I figured we could just explore up and down the beach today, the water is crystal clear and maybe we could go for a swim" Walking along the shore hand in hand with Edward sounded like a wonderful plan to me. "sounds good to me, I just want to relax and be with you" I said with a sigh. He smiled sweetly and gave me a small kiss on the lips.**

**An hour later we were both showered and headed out of our room heading toward the beach. Edward wore a white t shirt and tan cargo shorts with sandals. I decided on black knee length swim trunks and a tan t shirt, deciding to forgo sandals or shoes. The beach was peppered with people but I was pleasantly surprised that Edward had chosen the off season to have our vacation. The beach wasn't crowded and we were free to have our private moments without making a spectacle of ourselves. Edward and I walked close enough to the water that our feet were in the water and we could feel the soft white sand under our feet.**

**As we strode along I watched all the different color fish and the coral swaying under the water, I let my hand slip from Edward's to lean a little closer to the water so I could see a group of deep purple fish swimming by they were beautiful. "Edward, look at this there amaz..." My words were cut off as I felt Edwards arms surround me and launch us both into the water. I let out a loud yelp before my head was submerged under the water. His arms let go of me and I struggled to right my body and stand up. kicking my legs I finally broke the surface of the water and stood in the waist deep water dripping wet. I looked over to see Edward standing five feet away from me. He was pushing his lips together and his eyes were on the sky flipping back and forth, trying to seem innocent. I narrowed my eyes at his innocent face "You" I said in mock anger "You are so dead" I took of running as fast as I could through the water as Edward let out a loud laugh and bolted down the beach.**

**When I caught Edward finally I wrapped my arms around his waist and threw us back into the water laughing like kids. We swam and laughed and explored the under sea life most of the afternoon. "Baby, I'm exhausted" I wined to Edward once the afternoon was almost gone. Edward chuckled and took my and as we started back for our hotel room. "How about we go have a nap and then we can go have dinner at the hotel restaurant. It has tables outside close to the beach were we wont be disturbed." I sighed and leaned in to give him a kiss. "That sounds great, I'm starving" He chuckled as he slid the card into the slot to unlock our room. Quickly we both got in the shower to rinse the salt water out of our hair. When we got out we put on the complimentary big fluffy white robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door and climbed onto the freshly made bed. Both of us on our sides facing each other I nudged my knee between his legs so we could twine our legs together. I reached my arm around his back pulling his body flush with mine and kissed him softly for a few minutes before I buried my face in his chest. With a deep sigh I fell asleep.**

**Two hours later I woke up when I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes to see Edward slipping out of bed. He turned and smiled as he realized I was awake too. "Time to get up sleepy head, dinner is in half an hour" With a moan of protest I rolled to my back and stretched my aching limbs. My stomach suddenly rumbled loud enough for Edward to hear and he threw his head back and laughed. Edward held out his hand to help me up."come on baby lets go get you some dinner before you waste away." Dressed and ready Edward and I walked down the beach to the restaurant.**

**We were sat outside on the patio where we had a great view of the beach. We talked and laughed and watched the sunset blushing every time our eyes met. When we were finished eating and our plates were pushed aside Edward reached over and took my hand on top of the table. "I never got the chance to ask you if you had one of your dreams last night" Edward said rubbing circles in the palm of my hand. "No, actually I didn't dream at all last night" I said blushing. "I must have been exhausted" I said smiling playfully at Edward. His smile faded after a few seconds and I could tell he wanted to talk about the dreams and ask me how I was feeling. I cupped the side of his face and looked into his eyes. "Will you take a walk with me, maybe we can talk for a while before we head back to our room." He nodded his head and let go of my hands so he could pull out his wallet to pay for dinner.**

**Standing from our table I places a soft kiss on his lips and lead him back out to the beach. We walked in silence for a long moment along the shoreline. We were nearing the path that took us to our room when I stopped Edward and linked both of our hands together. I leaned up to lightly touch my lips to his and just stared in his eyes. I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck. "I know there is no music out here baby, but would you dance with me?" I asked because I needed to be close to him. Still looking in my eyes he slowly nodded his head and his arms came around my body resting on the small of is back. I turned my head and laid my ear over his heart as we began to sway and slowly turn in a circle.**

**Still laying on his chest and swaying back and forth I began to speak. "Watching the sunset with you this morning got me thinking" I said softly. "I started thinking about how describe the beauty of it to someone without it sounding cliche and then I started thinking about us and everything that has happened" His hold on my body tightened, but still he said nothing. "I feel like what happened with Riley has sort of broken us. Not in the sense that we don't love each other, but in the sense that I'm scared all the time. I can tell you are still struggling with almost losing me and I see the fear in your eyes every time I wake up with one of my nightmares." I lifted my head so I could look in his eyes.**

**"For whatever reason, I didn't have a nightmare last night. I haven't felt scared all day and I haven't seen the fear in your eyes since we arrived." We stopped swaying and just held each other. "I was just wondering to myself this morning if maybe we were meant to be standing on this beach. I wondered if maybe we stood there long enough watching the untainted beauty of the sunset, if maybe it could remind us of the beauty inside ourselves and start to heal us." I felt kind of foolish spilling out my random thoughts from this morning. I was about to laugh off my logic when suddenly I felt his breath hitch. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was trying not to cry. I reached up to cup the side of his face. "Baby, whats wrong?" I asked.**

**Edward stepped back and took both my hands in his. "I love you so much Jasper, I hoped bringing you here would help stop the dreams and make you forget at least for a little while how bad things have been lately. I want to be us again without the fear and doubt." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I want that too" I replied. I slid my arm around his back and leaned my forehead on his chest. "Make love to me" I whispered into his chest. Edward laced our hands together and lead me back to our room. Tonight wasn't going to be fast or hard, we weren't going to tease. Tonight was about loving each other slowly until we both fell apart together.**

**

* * *

**

**End Note: I'm not happy with this chapter, but here it is. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AuthorsNote: Time for some lemons and laughs. Enjoy everyone and of course review and let me know what you think. (I usually submit my stories in bold font, but some people don't like it, so from now on they will be in reguler text. Sorry if anyone else was annoyed by that)**

* * *

E POV

Taking Jasper's hand I led him into our room. Tonight was about the two of us. No fear, no insecurities. I wanted us to finally be free to forget the bad stuff and appreciate the magic that has always been there between us.

I led Jasper to stand next to the bed, looking into his deep blue eyes I slowly started to unbutton his shirt. When the last button undone I stepped around him to stand behind him and slowly slid the shirt off his body. I slid my hands gently over his muscles of his back. His body was so warm and beautiful. Jasper sighed deeply when I placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. I touched my lips softly to the skin above his shoulder blades and drug them back and forth as I reached my hands around his body to unbutton his pants.

I turned Jasper around and gently pushed his shoulders to sit down on the side of the bed. I knelt down to remove his shoes and socks and slide his pants all the way off. I stood and places a soft kiss on Jasper's lips. "Get comfortable baby, I will be right back" I whispered. I turned and walked to the stereo, turning on a soft jazz station. Quickly I shed my clothes and made my way back to the bed. Jasper was laying in the middle of the bed looking like an angel. His naked body was so perfect, his blond curls framed his face perfectly as I slowly crawled onto the bed.

I started at his feet placing soft kisses up and down both of his legs and thighs. I passed over his erection and started nipping and kissing his abdomen. Jasper's breathing had sped slightly and he watched as I gently spread his legs and knelt between them. I moved my lips to kiss between his nipples and taste his soft skin. I moaned softly as I inhaled Jasper's woodsy scent. His scent was one of the things that I always thought was sexy and never failed to turn me on. Jasper bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as I closed my lips over his nipple and sucked gently. When I moved my mouth to his other nipple he moaned and brought his hands up to push through my hair.

Looking in Jasper's eyes I brought hands up to tangle in his blond curls, as I laid my body on top of his. We both moaned in unison as our erections rubbed against each other. cupping both sides of his face I rocked my hips against his and watched as he sucked in a breath and his eyes slid closed. "You are so sexy" I whispered as I nipped the side of Jasper's neck. "mmmm....Edward please...make love to me" Jasper said panting.

Reaching under the pillow I grabbed the bottle of lube I stashed there before we left for dinner. I places a soft kiss on Jasper's lips. "I love you" I said softly before I moved to hover over Jasper's hard erection. "Bend your legs baby" I said as I laid on my stomach between his legs. I opened the bottle of lube and put a generous amount on my fingers, then set the bottle aside. Leaning over Jasper's cock I placed a kiss at the base and then licked from the base to the tip. "Oh God" I heard Jasper moan with his head thrown back.

Sucking Jasper's cock into my mouth I began to move up and down messaging the underside with my tongue. Jasper moaned loudly as I slipped one finger inside him gently. I pumped my finger in and out of Jasper's ass until he was lose enough to add another finger. I scissored my fingers to stretch his tight muscles and when I added a third finger. Jasper moaned again. "Edward...baby please...I wont last much longer"

I let Jasper slip from my mouth and got up on my knees. I hovered over him, and brought my lips back to his for a sweet gentle kiss as my fingers continued to pump in and out of his ass. He whimpered into my mouth as my fingers found his magic spot deep inside of his ass. I wanted to make sure he was relaxed enough for me so I continued to stroke his magic spot and deepened our kiss. Jasper tore his mouth from mine and cried out when I thrust my fingers hard against his spot. I could tell he was close.

I removed my fingers and lined the head of my cock up with his entrance. I looked in his eyes for permission, and when he nodded I slowly pushed only the head past the tight ring of his ass. Jasper threw his head back and groaned. "I love you Jazz" I panted, holding myself still so his body could adjust to me. Jasper nodded once his muscles had relaxed enough to allow me to continue. I leaned down to press open mouth kissed along his colour bone as I pressed the rest of the way inside him. Jasper's hand came around to rub up and down my back as I started thrusting in and out slowly.

"You feel so good baby" said against his lips as I sped my rhythm slightly. Jasper was panting and moaning and I could tell he was close. "Please...harder...I'm so close" Jasper cried out. I braced my hands on either side of Jasper's shoulders and thrust in all the way as hard as I could. Jasper cried out and his back arched. "Oh god...Edward I'm gonna come." I gritted my teeth trying to stay off my orgasm as my arms trembled with the force from my thrusts.

Jasper's body tensed and he cried out as he came shooting all over his chest and mine. The muscles in his ass spasmed around my cock and I buried my face in Jasper's neck as I fell over the edge. I continued to thrust as I came deep inside Jasper's ass chanting his name over and over. Finally Jasper's arms came around my back pulling me to lay on his chest. We laid kissing and holding each other as we came down from our orgasm.

Eventually we got up and pulled the blanket back so we could crawl in bed. With one last soft kiss we fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke the next morning to the sun shining through the window. The clock on the wall said it was just after 10:00 am. I crawled out of bed and ordered us some breakfast before I took a quick shower. I woke Jasper with a soft kiss after breakfast arrived. We sat in bed and watched the news as we ate bacon and egg omelets and drank our coffee. "that was wonderful baby, thank you" Jasper said giving me a kiss. "Your welcome" I said smiling. "I think we need to do this at home. I love eating breakfast in bed with you" Jasper said with a small laugh. I winked and climbed out of bed.

"Time to get dressed, I rented a boat for us to take out for the day" looking my watch I noticed the boat would be ready in one hour. "I had the staff pack us a lunch and some scuba gear so we could go swimming and see some of the colorful fish." Jasper climbed out of bed and came over to wrap his arms around my waist. "You're so good to me, how did I get so lucky?" I smiled and kissed him on the nose. "I'm the lucky one, now get dressed were gonna have a fun day" I said slapping him playfully on the ass.

An hour later dressed in swimming trunks and carrying towels we found our boat. Jasper claimed aboard as I talked to Jim the staff member who stocked our boat with a cooler that had our lunch and few bottles of water, and scuba gear. Jim told me the weather was going to be calm all day so it was OK to go swimming. I thanked him and gave him a tip before I climbed aboard and started the boat. Jasper stood behind me with his arms around me as I drove the boat a few miles away from the beach. The water was crystal clear, and there were no other boats around so we could be alone all day.

I found a good spot and stopped the boat and turned it off. I turned and wrapped my arms around him. "What do you wanna do baby, we can go swimming or just stay on the boat and enjoy the sun" Jasper gave me a mischievous smile "Are those my only two options?" I threw my head back and laughed. "For now those are you're only options, after we swim for a while I promise you can have your wicked way with me" Jasper just laughed and kissed me. "Why don't you go ahead and get in the water, I'm gonna get the towels and the waterproof camera and I will join you in a second." I told him.

I watched as Jasper removed his shirt and dove into the clear blue water. "Oh, the water is so warm, hurry up baby" Jasper yelled to me as soon as he surfaced. I turned and walked back to the front of the boat to grab the towels and the camera from the bag I brought with me. "Hey, What the hell" I heard Jasper scream. I whipped around and saw Jasper swimming frantically around the boat. Fearing that Jasper was hurt I jumped in the water shirt and all.

"Edward" Jasper screamed again as I surfaced. I swam to where he was and grabbed his shoulders "Jasper, whats wrong? are you hurt?" He threw his arms around my neck and wrapped his legs around my waist almost pulling me under the surface of the water. "Jasper, whats wrong?" I tried again. His eyes were as big as saucers and he was shaking. "s-something d-down there started sucking on my toes" he said tightening his legs around me. I quirked an eyebrow at him "Something was sucking on your toes?" I asked him slowly. "Yes, I saw some fish swim by and then something started sucking on my toe"

His face was so serious and he looked so scared that I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Jasper cocked his head and looked at me like I was crazy, which only made me laugh harder. "why are you laughing at me? It's not funny Dammit" he screamed. I was laughing so hard at this point I could hardly breath. I had to kick my legs to keep us afloat and bury my face in his neck. Jasper was scared of a little fish that decided to suck on his toe. That was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

I held Jasper, or better, he clung to me for dear while I led us back to the boat and helped him climb up. I climbed up after him and tried to stifle my laughter when I looked up and his arms were folded over his chest and his eyes were narrowed at me. "awwwcome on baby, it was a little funny admit it" I said holding my arms out to him. He shook his head back and forth not moving from his position. I burst out laughing again "Oh my god, I cant wait to tell Emmett about this" I said trying to catch my breath. Jasper's eyes went wide and he stalked over to me. "You tell Emmett about this and you will have blue balls for a very long time because you wont be getting any from me" he said smiling triumphantly as my smile faltered.

An hour later I convinced Jasper to calm down, telling him the fish wasn't going to hurt him. Eventually he was able to laugh about it, but refused to get off the boat again no matter how much I pleaded with him. We ended up spreading out our towels and having lunch under the warm sun. The kitchen packed us turkey sandwiches, fresh fruit and a small wedge of cheese cake that we fed to each other.

The rest of the day we spent laying together kissing and making love. Everyone once in a while a chuckle would erupt form my chest, remembering Jasper's panicked face as he tried to get away from the tiny fish. Jasper was never going to live that one down as long as I lived.


	13. Chapter 13

J POV

Spending a whole day on a boat with Edward was wonderful. Despite the whole "toe sucking fish" incident the day was amazing. We laughed and talked and ate dinner as the sun went down. Then we went back to our room and made love for hours, our vacation seemed to be perfect. Perfect until yet again I was wrenched from my sleep as I felt Riley's beating all over again.

When I woke up I was jolted awake and thankfully Edward wasn't wrapped around me. I quickly slid out of bed and rushed to the bathroom where my inhaler was, because I could feel my breathing starting to become erratic. I sat on the bathroom floor in the dark for a long time, tears streaming down my face. We had been here in paradise for a week now and I thought the dreams were gone. Just a week ago I remembered thinking that just being here would be enough to heal me. I felt anger rush through my body and suddenly I wanted to hit something.

I stood from my spot on the floor and quietly walked back to the bedroom. The clock on the wall said 6:00 am. I didn't want to wake Edward just because I was freaking out, so I decided to go for a walk on the beach. Searching through the top drawer of the dresser for some jeans I pulled them on and made sure I had my inhaler. Quietly I slipped out the patio door, closing it quietly as to not wake Edward and walked toward the water.

E POV

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I had a dream that a huge fish was chasing Jasper around in the water just wanting to suck on his toes. Without opening my eyes I reached my arm across the mattress for Jasper. When I felt only the cold sheets of the bed I wrenched my eyes open and sat up searching for him. I noticed the door to the bathroom was closed and wondered if he was in the shower.

"Jasper, baby can I come in?" I asked as I softly knocked on the door. When I didn't get a response I turned the knob and pushed the door open. The bathroom was empty and I could tell the shower hadn't been used. My heart dropped and I turned going back to the bedroom to pull on some jeans and a shirt. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time, it was 7:30 am. I didn't know where Jasper would have gone without me but I was getting worried.

I turned toward the patio door to see if he was sitting outside watching the sunset when I noticed someone sitting down by the water. The man had curly blond hair and was only dressed in jeans. "Jasper" I said quietly to myself. I grabbed the room "Key" and opened the patio door. I walked slowly toward the beach where he sat alone. When I got close enough I could hear him softly sniffling and his inhaler was sitting beside him on the sand. His knees were pulled up under his chin and by the way his back was moving I could tell he was weeping.

I knew immediately that he had another dream and he was out here all alone because he didn't want to worry me. slowly I walked up behind him and sat down spreading my legs out on either side of him and slid my arms around his chest. His body relaxed slightly against me and he took a breath letting it out slowly. "Are you OKbaby?" I asked kissing his shoulder gently. He shook his head no slowly as he relaxed his legs and leaned his body back fully against my chest. "I just want it to stop" he said in a broken tone. "I know" I tightened my hold around his chest and put my chin on his shoulder leaning my head against his.

"It's not fair" Jasper whispered after we had been silent for a long moment. "what isn't?" He didn't answer right away, only reaching up to wipe his tears away. "Edward you know I love you right?" he finally asked. "Yes" I didn't know where this conversation was going, but it didn't sound good. "I love you so much, but it's not fair for you to have to deal with this." Jasper leaned up and turned around facing me, taking my hand in his. I could see more tears were starting to fall. "I don't know when or if these dreams will go away, but I'm not being fair to you. You deserve to be happy Edward. You shouldn't have to worry about me all the time or calm me down when I freak out"

My heart began to race. It sounded like he was trying to break up with me. "This place.." he said trying to hold in a sob. "This place is so beautiful and perfect.." his breath was hitching and his lip was trembling. "and...your so wonderful, I feel like I'm holding you back" he said his voice cracking. "Jasper..." I tried to interrupt. "Edward, you deserve someone who isn't damaged. Someone who can give you a peaceful life" I could feel my eyes burning as the tears started to well in my eyes. "I want to thank you for bringing me here Edward, You made me feel worthy of your love. You made me feel normal again after all the pain" I sat there stupidly in shock. How could I make him see I didn't want anyone Else. I wanted to be the one to heal him.

A tear slipped down the corner of my eye and Jasper gently wiped it away. I grabbed his hand and pressed it to the side of my face. He had to know that without him I would be the broken one. "Jasper" I started as my breath hitched. I turned my head and kissed his palm gently, and then threaded our hands together. "Baby, I don't want anyone Else. I just want you." His chest rose and fell with a sob. "You said I made you feel worthy of my love, but you have to know that there is no love inside me without you." He started to shake his head and pull his hand away, but I held his hand tighter in mine.

"You don't understand Jasper, I can't be without you. I love you. When I woke up this morning and you weren't there my chest physically hurt. If I had to wake up the rest of my life without you it would kill me" I could see the regret in his eyes as the tears slid down his cheeks.

"but...Edward"

"NO" I stopped him, shaking my head.

"Jasper we are in this together." He didn't speak, just slowly nodded his head. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He turned his body back around to lean on my chest. "sorry I freaked out" he spoke very softly. I wrapped my arms around his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"You know, there was another reason I brought you here" I said rocking us back and forth gently. "Yea to feed me to the toe sucking fish huh?" he chuckled. I threw my head back and laughed. "Oh god, that reminds me of the dream I had last night." He sat up and turned around looking curious. "I had a dream you were being chased around in the water by a huge fish wanting to suck your toes" I told him and then burst out laughing. His eyes grew really big and then he literally fell over laughing. Anyone around probably thought it was pretty strange, two grown men rolling around on the beach this early laughing there heads off.

Jasper was the first one to calm down as he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "That fish was gonna eat me I don't care what you say" he said laughing. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing again. How adorable was this man. I wondered if he would threaten me with blue balls again if I told Rose, she could then pass on the story to Emmett and I would be innocent.

Jasper had a huge smile on his face and I was glad the bad mood and conversation was over. I just needed to get through the real reason I brought him to this island. I wasn't sure if it would make him happy or not.

"so, like I said there was another reason I wanted to bring you here." He nodded his head for me to continue. I smiled and took a deep breath as I laced our hands together.

"I wanted to bring you here to this beautiful place to ask you to...Marry...me" I quickly clamped my eyes shut and waited for his response. When I didn't hear anything I opened my eyes to see that Jasper's jaw was hanging open and his eyes were almost bulging out of his head. I reached my hand out to cup his face. "breath baby" I told him hoping he wasn't going to freak out. He quickly sucked in a breath, but his face didn't change. I watched him for a few minutes as he sat there frozen. I quickly noticed that he was in fact freaking out.

I scooted closer and cupped both sides of his face. "Jasper, baby say something." His eyes went back to normal and he took a deep breath. "I.." he started, but then his brow furrowed and he started wheezing. I quickly grabbed his inhaler and held it to his mouth as he breathed in the medicine. "Good job Edward, ask him to marry you and then give him an asthma attack" I said out loud to myself.

I watched him closely as his breathing came back to normal. "I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to freak you out. Forget I said anything OK" I said burring my face in my hands. What the hell is wrong with me? Jasper has another dream and then tries to break up with me and then I spring this on him. I am a total jackass. "Ask me again" I heard him say so quiet I almost missed it.

I raised my head "What?"

"Ask me again" he said looking almost normal.

"Jasper" I said looking in his glistening eyes. "Will you marry me?"

This time he smiled. "Of course I will"

I lunged for him tackling him on the sand, and crushed my lips to his.

* * *

**End Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm sad this story is almost over, but the next chapter takes place a year in the future. I will have updates on Riley and it looks like I get to plan a wedding woo hoo. Should I have the wedding in the cayman Islands or back at home? let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

E POV

"OK class, go ahead and get ready to go. Remember to be good for your sub while I'm gone."

Today was my last day for two whole weeks. Jasper and I were flying back to the Cayman Islands to get married. Originally we were going to get married at home in a church, but turns out Seattle don t allow same sex marriages. We could have had what they call a "commitment ceremony", but decided we would go back to the Cayman islands where I purposed and get married on the beach where it was legal.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard a small voice from behind me after I had turned to pack up my belongings and most of the students had left. I turned around and was shocked by what I saw. Danielle, one of my seniors was standing a few feet inside the door, and what looked like every girl and a few guys from all my other classes stood behind her. "Yes, what can I do for you" I said with a smile. My student's had made it clear they didn't like the sub that was taking over for me and I assumed they were going to beg me to stay.

Danielle turned and looked at the rest of the students. They all smiled and nodded for her to proceed with whatever she was going to do. "Um...Mr. Cullen, we all know you are getting married while you are gone and we wanted to do something for you" My mouth hung open with shock. I had never publicly come out to my students, but a few of them had met Jasper and just assumed I was gay. For the most part they were all supportive.

"Oh" I finally was able to speak. "You all didn't have to do that" They all smiled and came to stand directly behind Danielle. "You are an amazing teacher Mr. Cullen" one of the other students said from the crowd. "We got together and sang a song for your wedding, and put it on a CD for you." Danielle held out a CD that simply said **Mr. Cullen**. "I played the piano and the rest of them sang" Danielle said with a wide smile on her face. "Wait, you all sang a song for my wedding?" I asked a little shocked. They all nodded their heads excitedly. "Wow that is so thoughtful, thank you all very much."

I stood there talking with my students for a few minutes longer when I saw Jasper and Rosalie walk in the room. I forgot they were picking me up after school so we could get the last minute details done before our flight in the morning. I smiled and motioned for Jasper to join me. "Everyone this is my boyfriend Jasper and my sister in law Rosalie" All the students said a quiet hello and I noticed a few of the girls eyes grew larger when they saw Jasper. I thought Jasper was amazingly sexy and beautiful, I could only imagine what these teenage girls thought of him. "Jasper, my students all got together and sang us a song for the wedding." I said handing him the CD Danielle handed me. "Wow, that s so nice. What song is it?" He asked with a smile.

Danielle spoke up before anyone else could. "It called I'll Be-By Edwin McCain" We both knew that song well and loved it. I took Jasper's hand and winked at him. "Well, that was very nice of you all, thank you very much and I promise you that we will dance to your song." We stood and visited for a few minutes before we said goodbye to the kids and headed to the car. We needed to go pick up our Tuxes and go home and make sure we had everything we needed packed. Rosalie had taken over the duties of planning the wedding so Jasper and I only had to worry about writing our vows.

I sat next to Jasper in the back seat and laced our hands together. Last year after we got home from the Cayman Islands, we went to the jewelry store and picked out matching silver wedding bands. We wanted something to show that we were engaged, but instead of wearing the bands before the wedding we put our rings on a silver necklace and wore them around our necks. When the time came I would give my band to him and I would accept his.

J POV

A lot has happened in the last year. When we got home from vacation Edward and I took our family's to dinner, and told them we were engaged. They were all very excited as I knew they would be. I was unbelievably ecstatic when Edward proposed to me on the beach in the Cayman Islands, right after I tried to break up with him no less. Rosalie asked if she could plan the wedding during dinner and, after much discussion we decided to have the wedding back on the Island where we got engaged. We told her we wanted the same room we stayed in on our vacation.

This year hasn't been all smooth though. Edward and I both went back to work teaching and tried to get back to our normal lives. I knew that in order for the dreams to go away I needed to speak to a professional. I needed to tell the whole story of what happened to me in my office that day. As much as I have told the police and Edward, nobody knew the full extent of what happened. I started seeing a psychiatrist two times a week by myself and after a month Edward started going with me. I was finally able to cry and get angry and tell what happened to me. The intensity of the sessions took a lot out of Edward and he would tear up most of the time listening to all the things Riley said to me while beating me.

"Baby we're here, do you want to wait here or do you want to come in with me to pick up the Tuxes" Edward asked pulling me out of my reverie. My last day of work was yesterday so I had been shopping and planning with Rosalie all day and I was beyond tired. "I'm exhausted, I think I'll stay here" I said yawning. He kissed me on my temple. "OK babe, I'm just going to pay for the tuxes and we can head home and take a nap before dinner" I nodded my head and watched him climb out of the car.

A few months after Edward and I went back to work, the police chief called us both one day and told us that Riley had escaped. Edward Immediately left work and came to my office and we went home together. Emmett and Rosalie came over that night and refused to leave our apartment until Riley had been caught. After a few nights of Emmett and Rosalie camping out in our living room floor, Jacob caught Riley trying to sneak into Emmett's club while it was closed. I remember that night like it was yesterday. We were all sitting down for dinner when Emmett's cell phone rang. He answered it and automatically started screaming for Jacob to tie someone up and wait until we got there. When we arrived the club was dark and a sign told everyone the club was closed for the night. We all went inside to where Jacob had Riley tied to a chair.

Edward held my hand as I came to stand right in front of Riley. His eyes were narrowed at our intertwined hands, my eyes never left his face. There was not enough hate in this world to match what I felt for this man. I wanted to kick him and punch him and scream vile things at him just like he had done to me twice, but I wasn't Riley and no matter how bad he hurt me, I couldn't hurt him. I didn't want to become that type of person who is unhappy and angry all the time. I didn't want Riley to have control over me anymore. I was done being scared or ashamed. I just stood there and looked into his eyes, waiting for the police to arrive. When the police untied him and stood him up to take him away, I looked into his eyes one last time and said "I forgive you." The evil smug look on his face was wiped clean and, his eyes became the loving and caring one's I knew from our years in high school. I knew at that moment without him even saying a word that he was sorry. A tear slid down his face as the police took him away.

Jacob and Emmett found matches and Gasoline behind the club and turned them over to the police as well. Riley had intended to burn Emmett's club to the ground. The Judge revoked his previous sentence and sentenced him to 25 years in maximum security. Given the opportunity to forgive Riley and the counseling Edward and I were still going to, the dreams were few and far between now. Riley was finally a thing of the past and we were moving on.

Our wedding was scheduled to be exactly one year after Edward proposed to me. We were going to stand on that exact beach and get married. I wanted us to dress casual in shorts and flip flops but Rosalie threatened us with violence if we didn't wear tuxes. Edward chose a white tux with a black vest underneath that made him look sexy as hell. I went with a black tux with a Grey vest underneath much to Rosalie's chagrin. She wanted us to wear matching tuxes and, when we refused she tried the puppy dog look on us but it didn't work and we got our way. All the reservations for the wedding were made and the tuxes were the last thing that needed to be picked up.

Later that night...

"Ugh...that was amazing" I said plopping down on the couch. Edward and I finally had our lasagna dinner we had tried numerous times before. Both of us were completely stuffed and just wanted to cuddle on the couch in front of the fire place for the rest of the night. The flight in the morning was for 9 am and Rosalie would be here at 7 am to make sure we were up and ready to go. I leaned over and kissed Edward lightly on the lips. "So, are you ready to get married baby?" His eyes sparkled and his sexy crooked smile shot across his face. His hand came up to pull the chain from under his shirt. He slid his index finger through the small silver ring and smiled. "I honestly can't wait to wake up in the morning and fly to the islands. I want to be married to you as soon as I can in front of our friends and family."

The guest list was small since we were going so far away for the wedding. Emmett and Rosalie of course, both sets of parents, Jacob, Quil and Embry were all invited because they were good friends and because they were so helpful in tracking down Riley and putting him away. Bella and Alice, Emmett's bartender and waitress had become good friends of ours since Jasper was beaten. They both loved us like brothers and were excited about a Caribbean vacation. Rosalie was flying out with us in the morning so we could get there and make sure everything was going to go smoothly. The rest of the wedding party would be flying out two days later. Rosalie had done an amazing job. She was having a cake delivered the day before the wedding, she found a minister who was willing to officiate our wedding and she was on the phone almost constantly with the staff of the hotel making sure the details were being taken care of.

The ceremony was going to be at sunset, which at the time we found out made Edward and I smile remembering the first night of our vacation. There was going to be a reception on the patio connected to our suite. Music would be played so we could dance under the stars and dinner would be served with Champagne. Edward and I were really impressed with Rosalie for setting everything up for us without needing our help. The only information she needed was the room we stayed in before and what we wanted served for dinner. Other than that all we had to do was pick our tuxes and write our vows.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Edward asked running his hand through my hair gently. I smiled. "I was just thinking about what a good job Rosalie has done with the wedding, It's going to be beautiful" Edward surprised me when he chuckled, and tried to hide it with a cough. I sat up and looked at him "What?" he pressed his lips together and looked the other way "Nothing I was just thinking about something funny my students did today" he said getting up from the couch and heading toward the kitchen. Not believing him for a second I followed him and watched as he started washing the dishes avoiding my eyes. "Edward" I said in a tone that said I knew he was hiding something. He was trying so hard not to laugh that his face was turning red. "Jazz, it s nothing. My students were just being silly today that's all" He was keeping something from me and I was determined to get it out of him. "Uh huh, that s why you laughed when I mentioned Rosalie" He shrugged his shoulders and kept washing dishes.

E POV

I was in so much trouble. I kept Jasper's secret for almost a year but it was just to much. Last week when we went over to Emmett and Rosalie's house for dinner I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. I was standing in the kitchen with Rosalie helping her fix dessert for everyone and it popped in my head and made me chuckle. I ended up spilling the whole "Toe sucking fish" story to Rosalie right there in the kitchen. Her face turned red and she had to clamp her hand over her mouth as to not draw attention to us laughing our heads off. Rosalie was a champ though, she pulled herself together and we joined Emmett and Jasper back in the dining room, nobody knew anything was going on. Every once in a while though she would meet my eyes and she would have to press her lips together to stop from laughing.

"Edward, tell me please" Jasper begged. Normally this sort of thing would be funny, but just not to the person it happened to. Jasper hated when I reminded him of his freak out with the tiny fish that tried to "Eat his toe" as he puts it. It was absolutely funny to me and I really, really tried to keep it a secret but it just slipped out and Jasper was going to kill me if he knew. I needed to think fast to make him drop the subject. "Baby, do you want some dessert? I made a chocolate cheesecake" Normally Jasper would drop anything he was doing for my chocolate cheesecake, but he didn't even flinch and his eyes narrowed at me. Dammit.

I turned around and started drying the clean dishes and putting them in the cupboard. "Edward, I'm waiting" Jasper said leaning against the door jam. I chuckled because I didn't know what I was supposed to do. If I told him he would do one of two things. He would either be mad at me until the wedding or he would deny me sex tonight, neither of which I wanted. So I stood there, drying the dishes and trying to think of a cover story. Suddenly I felt Jasper right behind me, and I gasped when I was pushed against the counter with his body.

"If you won t tell me, I'll just have to make you tell me" Jasper whispered against my ear. A shutter rippled through my body and I nearly dropped the plate in my hands. Suddenly Jasper thrust his hips hard against my ass, and I gasped. He was hard and grinding into my ass, pushing my hardening member against the counter. I snapped my eyes shut. "That's...n...not fair Jazz" I panted. "Tell me what your hiding baby" he cooed in my ear. My head fell forward and I shook my head back and forth. The hand that had been on my hip holding me prisoner slowly slid around my body and under the edge of my shirt. My stomach muscled tensed as his soft finger tips made lazy circles all along my torso and stomach. I was whimpering and my knees were starting to get week. He was trying to break me and he was doing a good job. I never could resist Jasper for long, I just wondered how long I could hold before he drove me completely crazy.

His kept grinding his hard cock against my ass, holding me against the counter while his soft finger tips were making patterns all over my stomach and once in a while around my nipples. He had me so hard I couldn't think clearly. "Are you ready to tell me yet Edward?" he asked against my ear. I didn't answer, just whimpered softly. Suddenly I felt Jasper step back slightly; his free hand came around to the front of my jeans and unbuttoned them, pushing them down to my knees. His hand wrapped around my hard and very sensitive cock. I hissed and threw my head back to his shoulder. "Do you like that baby?" Jasper asked gently biting my ear. "Oh god, yes" I panted closing my eyes. He started moving his hand up and down at a fast pace squeezing when he got to the head. Our conversation was forgotten as I was lost in the exquisite pleasure Jasper's hand was giving me.

Both of my hands reached out to brace on the edge of the counter, as Jasper's hand was moving up and down my swollen cock. I was cursing and chanting his name over and over again. I was so close; I just needed to be pushed over the edge. Suddenly Jasper locked his lips over the magic spot on my neck and bit down hard. Pleasure shot like lightening straight down my spine to my balls and I was about to fall over the edge. "OH god Jazz... I'm gonna come" I screamed.

Then he stopped. His hand left my cock and my arms were pulled behind my back. My chest was heaving; my heart was slamming in my chest. "Tell me Edward" Jasper whispered in my ear. Then it all became clear, he brought me right to the edge and stopped, and then trapped my arms so I couldn't even reach down and take care of myself. I could do nothing but stand there and pant and look at my cock standing straight out, throbbing. "Jasper, you can't do this" I panted struggling against his hold on my arms. "Tell me Edward and I will let you come" he whispered as he ran his tongue over the spot on my neck lightly, but it wasn't enough. He was really trying to kill me. "Jazz...uhh...Please" I begged. "You know what Edward?" Jasper whispered against my ear. "If you tell me what you're hiding, I will let you go and fuck you hard and fast against this counter." We both watched as my cock twitched from its standing position. "Just imagine, my cock sliding inside you slow until I find you're prostate. I always find it don't I Edward?" I whimpered pathetically and struggled for control of my arms, but he didn't let go. "You love it when I pull out and slam back inside you over and over again don't you baby?" he whispered in my ear. My eyes rolled back in my head, he was a wicked, wicked man and he was close to winning.

Somehow in the time Jasper had my arms trapped, his pants were undone. He held my wrists tightly with one hand as the other pulled the front of his jeans and boxers down enough so he could place the head of his cock at my entrance. I felt him against my sensitive hole and tried to push my ass backwards. I needed him inside me soon, my cock was aching it was so hard and I'm sure my balls were purple by now. "Do you want me to push my cock deep inside you baby?" he asked. "Please" was all I could manage to get out. "All you have to do is tell me" That was when I gave up. "OK, OK I'll tell you" I panted.

I felt Jasper rubbing the head of his cock back and forth along my sensitive hole. "Ngh...Oh god" I moaned. "I...told Rose..." his lips went back to the spot on my neck. I whimpered and my head fell forward. "I...t-told Rosalie...oh god...about...you...your...toe...toe sucking fish" Suddenly my arms were released and I was pushed over the counter, Jasper shoved his cock deep inside me in one movement. I cried out and arched my back. Pleasure shot through me as Jasper rammed right into my prostate and then continued to hit it over and over again. He hadn't said anything since he released my arms about the secret I told Rosalie. He must have been turned on as much as I was. Jasper's hand on my back held my chest flat on the counter, as he continued to grunt and moan as he slammed into me.

Jasper slammed into me once more roughly and my body tensed, and my vision blurred. Jasper knew I was going to cum so he pushed in as far as he could and held there as I screamed and came all over the front of the cupboards below the counter. I felt Jasper rock back and forth a couple times before he latched his teeth to the back of my neck and his body shuttered violently. I felt him shoot over and over again deep inside me. I was definatly going to have teeth marks for a long time on my neck as hard as he bit me when he came. Once we had calmed down slightly, Jasper slid out of me and walked out of the kitchen. Uh Oh. I thought to myself.

I pulled my jeans back up and walked to the bedroom and noticed that the shower was running. Opening the bathroom door I slipped inside. "Jasper, baby can we talk?" I asked. The curtain slid open to reveal a wet and completely nude Jasper. "Edward, I want you naked and in the bed when I get done here. You are going to pay all night long for telling Rosalie my secret." A shudder rolled down my back and the curtain slipped closed again.

Rosalie showed up right on time at 7 am. She didn't seem to notice that I couldn't quite walk straight and that Jasper was walking just fine with a smile that seemed a little smug. He definatly made me pay for spilling his secret. I loved every minute of it until I woke up this morning. We made our flight and I sat between Rosalie in the window seat and Jasper on the aisle seat. I was constantly shifting in my seat because I was so tender from last night's activities. Jasper would chuckle and Rosalie would ask me if I was OK. I played it off as nerves to Rosalie and glared playfully at Jasper. Our Honeymoon was definatly going to be Interesting.

* * *

**End Note: Only one more chapter to go. The wedding is up next. I also plan on writing an outake from Jasper's POV of the beating in his office. Some people want to know what exactly happened in the office, so I will be posting it after the wedding.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Here ya go everyone, Enjoy the wedding**

* * *

J POV

Slowly opening my eyes, I had to blink a few times before the room became clear in my vision. Then I smiled. Today Edward and I were getting married. I was laying on my right side and Edward's arms were wrapped around me from behind. I could feel him breathing against my neck still sleeping soundly. Rosalie would be banging on our door soon but I just wasn't ready to move yet, so I closed my eyes and burrowed my head back into the pillow, placing my hand over Edwards arms.

Half an hour later I was still awake as I heard a soft knock on the door. Edward didn't hear it and I didn't feel like moving so I ignored it. The knock was a little louder the second time and Edward began to shift. I didn't know if he had woken up so I stayed still. Then the knock became a loud banging and Rosalie yelling our names from outside the door. Edwards arms tightened on my chest and I felt him chuckle into my neck.

"Maybe if we are really quiet and don't answer she will go away" I whispered still laying on the pillow. I felt the vibration against my back as Edward chuckled again. "Edward Anthony Cullen, You have exactly five seconds to open this door or I will let Emmett break it down" Rosalie screamed from the hallway. Edward and I both burst out laughing and climbed out of bed. Both of us pulled on jeans and Edward walked to open the door for Rosalie.

Emmett smiled and pushed a cart past Edward with Breakfast for both of us. Rosalie held two dress shirts in her hand as she walked in with a scowl on her face and gently laid the shirts on the bed. "Morning guys, Rosalie is on a mission this morning but I managed to get her to let you eat breakfast first" Emmett smiled and motioned to the cart that carried every kind of food there was; Eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, fresh fruit and coffee.

E POV

I smiled as Jasper wrapped his arms around me when I plucked a piece of bacon in my mouth. "Thanks bro, this is awesome. Thanks for not breaking the door down too, I would hate for us to get kicked out of the hotel on our wedding day" Jasper laughed and kissed my cheek. Rosalie chuckled and grabbed Jasper's arm pulling him over to the bed holding one of the white shirts against his chest. "What's this?" he asked confused.

"The weather is going to be really hot today, and the tuxes you two picked out are way to hot to wear out in the sun, so I went and did some shopping and found these nice dress shirts and black slacks you can wear. They will look really nice and you wont pass out from the heat." Rosalie handed Jasper the shirt and slacks and pushed him toward the bathroom. "I need you to try these on so I can make sure they fit" Jasper smiled and winked at me as he headed to try on his new clothes.

"Thank you Rose, you have been great handling all the wedding plans for us. We owe you big when we get back home." She just smiled and shook her head. "Nonsense, I just want your wedding to be beautiful. You two deserve to be happy with everything you have been through, that is thanks enough." I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "What do ya think?" Jasper asked as he walked out of the bathroom and spun around to give us a full view. He looked freaking hot.

Rosalie walked forward and tugged at the col er to adjust it and swiped her hand over the shoulders and down the back. She stepped back and looked him up and down and then smiled. "It's perfect, you two are going to look amazing" Jasper smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Now, I know you two had a fit about the matching tuxes thing and since you will have matching outfits I thought that Jasper could wear his black cowboy boots, and Edward could wear black dress shoes."

Jasper's eyes lit up and his beautiful smiled spread across his face. Rosalie really did think of everything. Jasper changed out of his dress clothes and we sat down to eat breakfast as Rosalie went through her check list. Emmett chuckled as she read down the list and had everything set up on a time table. Dinner would be served at 7:00 sharp. The wedding would be at 6:00 just as the sun was setting. She had the outside dining room of the restraint reserved for our wedding party.

After breakfast Jasper and I got dressed and we all walked out to the beach where our parents sat talking and laughing. We enjoyed the afternoon swimming and relaxing before it was time to head back and get dressed. When we had a free moment alone Jasper stopped and pulled me in for a hug. "I love you, you know" he whispered against my ear. I smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "I love you too, I cant wait to merry you"

Rose POV

Everything was going according to plan. Everyone was spending the day at the beach while I ran around like my head was cut off getting everything set up. Back in Edward and Jasper's room, I laid out their clothes so all they had to do was get dressed. Each would wear a white rose pinned to there shirts. I would come back later on during dinner to spread rose petals over the bed and set up champagne and chocolates so they could have a romantic night.

At 3:00 I walked to the restaurant and made sure the tables were set up for our wedding party. The cake was in the kitchen in the refrigerator waiting to be set out. It was a three tear wedding cake decorated with little soccer balls and music notes. I knew they would both get a kick out of it.

Everything was perfect. The minister knew exactly where to be at 6:00. I had rose red rose petals lining the sand from Edward and Jasper's patio doors all the way to the beach where they would stand. Happy that everything was ready to go I headed back to my room to get ready.

E POV

At four Jasper and I kissed our family's and said goodbye to everyone els as we walked back to our room to get ready. We decided to take a shower together, but I warned Jasper to keep his hands to himself or we would never make it to the wedding on time. He laughed and turned around rinsing his hair. It took all my strength not to walk to him and wrap my arms around his naked body, but I did and quickly hopped out of the shower.

On the bed next to our clothes was a small piece of paper folded in half, addressed to the both of us. When Jasper came out of the bathroom I showed it to him and he walked over as I opened and read it.

**Dear Edward and Jasper,**

**I just wanted to thank you for letting me help you plan your wedding. Emmett and I are so lucky to have such wonderful brothers. If I could have one wish in this lifetime, it would be that every person on this earth have the kind of love that you share. Through the hard times and tragedies you two have stuck together and I want to wish you a lifetime of happiness. I love you and Congratulations.**

**Rosalie**

I stood there staring at her note with tears in my eyes. I think it finally struck me that we were getting married. We were going to stand before god and our family's and say our vows. My heart was beating rapidly and I looked to Jasper's eyes that were also swimming with tears. "were really getting married" I said in awe. Jasper's lips pulled into a smile and he nodded his head slowly. I was so emotional I felt like I could weep, but I needed to get through the wedding so I took a deep breath and leaned in to press my lips to Jasper's.

When we were dressed I helped Jasper pin his with rose to his chest over his heart. We heard a soft knock on the door and When I opened it I found Rosalie and Emmett standing there smiling. She looked beautiful in a light purple sundress and Emmett wore a black dress shirt and black jeans. "It's almost time, are you guys ready?" she asked as they walked into the room. My heart sped as Jasper and I looked into each others eyes. We both nodded and laced our hands together.

"Ok, Emmett has the rings and he will stand behind you Edward" Emmett nodded and opened his hand where our silver wedding bands sat. Rosalie took a deep breath and blinked her eyes rapidly. "It's time" she said with a watery smile. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around both of us at the same time. "I love you guys" she whispered and kissed us both on the cheek. I could feel the damn tears coming again and pushed down the lump in my throat.

J POV

Emmett gave both Edward and I a hug, and then he and Rosalie both walked to the sliding glass doors of our room. "Stay here for one minute and then fallow the rose petals to your wedding" She said and then took Emmett's hand and walked down the path to the beach. I turned to Edward and took both his hands in mine. His eyes were red around the edges and I could tell he was as emotional as I was. "I love you" I whispered. He swallowed hard and brought my hand to his lips. "I love you too"

We turned to face the beach and laced our hands together. Edward on my left side. We stepped out to the sand where the red rose petals started and with a deep breath walked down the path. As we got closer to the shore line, we could see white chairs had been set up for our family and friends to sit in. The minister stood in front of everyone holding a bible in his hand. Emmett stood beside the minister off to the left side. A few feet away from the minister on the right side a man stood playing the wedding march very softly on a violin. The sun was setting over the horizon, it was absolutely beautiful.

Edward and I walked down the center of the chairs that had been set up. My parents stood next to Edwards and both of our mothers had tears in their eyes. When we reached the minister we stopped and turned to face each other. The music stopped and The minster started to speak.

"Welcome guests to this blessed union between Jasper and Edward."

The minister's words faded into the background as I stood there looking into Edward's eyes. He looked so beautiful. I remembered back a year ago as we sat on this very spot. I was beaten down and broken. I told Edward I thought I was holding him back from a peaceful life. Edward simply took my hand and pulled me back promising to always love me. When he asked me to merry him I was shocked and filled with so much love I could hardly contain it.

"Edward and Jasper have prepared there own vows, Edward you may proceed" Edward smiled and took a deep breath.

**"Jasper, I am so in love with you." his lip was trembling "When I first met you, I knew almost immediately that you were going to change my life. I couldn't go a day without thinking about you. When you looked at me with those blue eyes and lazy smile, I knew. I just knew that I was meant to love you. When you gave me your heart and told me you loved me I knew I was complete." A tear slid down his cheek. "When I almost lost you last year, I felt dead inside. I promised myself if you came back to me I wouldn't let one day go by without telling you how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."**

I could hear sniffling from the guest's as Edward lifted my hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. With my free hand I had to reach up and wipe a tear away.

E POV

"Jasper, you may proceed"

His eyes were red and watery as he swallowed and took a deep breath.

**"Edward" Jasper said shaking his head. "There aren't enough words to tell you how much I love you. You are brilliant, and beautiful and amazing, and I thank god every day that he brought you into my life. I don't think I would have gotten through this last year without you. You have been so amazingly strong when I needed you. I still need you every single day. I want to thank you for loving me, and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."**

A tear slow fell from the corner of his eye. I inhaled a shaky breath and tried to blink the tears away."May we have the rings" The minister said after a silent moment. Emmett stepped up and opened his hand to me.

"Edward, please place the ring on Jasper's left hand" I took the ring from Emmett's hand and slid on Jasper's finger.

"Jasper do you take Edward to be your lawfully Wedded Husband?"

"I do" he said with a smile.

"Jasper, please place the ring on Edward's left hand" He reached and took the ring from Emmett's palm and with shaking hands slid the ring onto my finger.

"Edward, do you take Jasper to be your lawfully Wedded Husband?"

"I do" I said with a huge smile.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you life partners" Jasper and I smiled brightly.

"You may now kiss your partner"

I stepped forward and touched the side of Jasper's face and gently touched my lips to his. My eyes closed as Jasper wrapped his arms around me. cheers and applause erupted around us and Jasper laughed against my lips. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You're my husband" I said with a huge smile. Jasper laughed again kissed me one more time before we turned to hug our family's.

A photographer snapped tons of pictures of everyone on the beach before we all walked down to the restaurant. Two large round tables were decorated with flowers and candles. Jasper and I sat with our family's. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Bella and Alice all sat at the second table. Jasper and I made our rounds giving hugs and thanking everyone for coming to our wedding. Alice and Bella both cried during the ceremony and playfully slapped me on the shoulder for messing up their makeup.

At 7:00 we all sat down to eat dinner. I noticed that Jasper kept looking at his ring and smiling sweetly. "It looks good on you" I whispered in his ear after I caught him looking again. He blushed and leaned over to kiss me. When everyone had finished eating Emmett stood and held his glass in the air to make a toast. "I just wanted to say congratulations to my brothers. It's been a hard year for both of you and I'm glad finally you get to have some happiness. I love you guys." Everyone raised there glass at Emmett's words.

Rosalie walked back in the room after being gone for a while. She heard Emmett's toast and had a sly smile on her face. I quirked my brow at her as she came to bend down next to my ear. "Edward you have to tell everyone the fish story" she whispered and then laughed. My eyes went wide and she nodded her head. Jasper looked at us and wondered what we were smiling about. I winked and kissed his cheek. Rosalie ran back to her seat to watch.

Jasper was going to kill me after this I know it. I remembered what happened after he found out I told Rosalie and had to chuckle. "Baby, done hate me ok" I whispered as I stood. Jasper's brow furrowed in question and I chuckled. "Um...Hi everyone I just wanted to say a few words. The wedding was beautiful and everyone being here made it even better, so thank you everyone fore being here for our special day."

I looked to Rosalie who was still smiling. She nodded her head for me to continue. "Um, as many of you know Jasper and I were on vacation here last year when I asked him to merry me." Jasper smiled and lifted his glass to take a sip of his champagne. "I wanted to tell you a funny story that happened to Jasper one day we were out on a boat" Jasper's head jerked up and he started coughing on his champagne. I patted him on the back to help him clear his throat. When he stopped coughing he stood next to me with wide eyes. "Don't. You. Dare." Jasper said with serious eyes. Rosalie and I both burst out laughing.

Everyone around us, including Emmett looked at us like we were crazy which meant that Rosalie hadn't told Emmett the story. Jasper's face was turning red with embarrassment as he sat back down and covered his face with his hands. Everyone was curious now so I couldn't not tell the story, so I continued.

"I rented a boat one morning, and had the staff pack us a lunch and some scuba gear so we could go swimming and see some of the colorful fish. I drove the boat out a few miles where nobody was around and stopped." I looked down and noticed Jasper was leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face, his eyes were closed and he was shaking his head back and forth.

"I asked Jasper if he wanted to go swimming or if he wanted to just enjoy the sun for a while. We decided to go swimming, and I told Jasper to go ahead and get in the water and I would join him after I pulled out the towels and camera I had in my bag. Jasper jumped in the water, and I turned and walked back to the front of the boat to get our stuff. Suddenly I heard Jasper scream."

Everyone was quiet and listening intently. Jasper leaned forward again covering his face. " I looked in the water to see Jasper franticly swimming around in circles around the boat. I thought he was hurt so I jumped in the water with my shirt on. when my head broke the surface I heard Jasper screaming my name, so I swam over to where he was. I grabbed him and asked him what was wrong. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs tightly around me almost pulling me under the water. I again asked him what was wrong." I had to stop because I started laughing. Jasper glared up at me then from behind his hands. I stepped behind Jasper and kissed the top of his head.

"Jasper's face was really serious and very scared as he tells me that something under the water started sucking on his toes. He tells me that he saw a school of fish swimming by and then one of them started sucking on his toes. His face was priceless and I couldn't help but laugh. He was scared of a little fish that started sucking on his toes. Jasper clung to me for dear life as I led him back to the boat and helped him climb back up. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get him to get back in the water but he completely refused.

By the end of the story everyone was lauging so hard they had tears in there eyes. Jasper's mother leaned over and pulled him into a hug. He was so emberessed I knew he wanted to kill me, but eventually he laughed with the rest of us.

J POV

When everyone was done laughing and my blush had gone away, Rosalie announced it was time to cut the cake. Edward and I both laughed when we saw the three tier cake with little soccer balls and music notes. The cake was adorable. Edward and I fed each other the cake and then everyone Joined us. We all laughed and hugged.

We shared our first dance to the song Edward's students made for us. I danced with my mother and Rosalie and then one final dance with Edward before we bid everyone goodnight and we made our way back to our room. "You know, if we hadn't just got married I would so kick your ass right now" Edward chuckled and squeezed my hand. "Awww, I love you too baby" he said and then kissed me. Edward opened the door and pulled me inside.

We both stopped and looked around. The white bed was covered in thousands of red rose petals. The table next to the bed had a bucket with champaign and chocolates. Candles were set all around the room and the lights were turned down. It looked amazing.

We walked over to the bed and saw there was a small box sitting there with a note on top. I figured it was a present from Rosalie so I walked over and picked up the note and handed it to Edward. He opened it and started to read it.

**Dear Jasper,**

**It really was a beautiful ceremony. I love you always.**

**Riley**

Edward Gasped and I opened the box. Inside was a picture of Riley inside our room. I felt like I was dizzy. The picture slipped from my fingers and floated to the floor.

* * *

**End Note: I hoped you enjoyed the wedding. The end is leading me into the sequel I will be writing. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed my story. You guys are amazing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Ok everyone if you hadn't noticed I decided instead of a sequal I would continue the story on from here. This chapter is almost all from Emmett's POV. We will learn that Emmett isn't as innocent as he seems. The night club he opened isn't exactly what it seems either. This chapter will also explain how Riley got out of jail. Edward and Jasper are not in this chapter for very long, but I needed to explain about Emmett and his "Friends" before I moved on.**

* * *

Emmett POV

The wedding turned out even more beautiful than anyone expected. I have to admit, watching my brother say his vows to Jasper, in front of the beautiful backdrop of the sunset was enough to bring tears to my eyes. Everything went perfectly; dinner was fun and watching Jasper squirm while Edward told us the "Toe sucking fish" story was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen. All eyes turned to the dance floor as Edward and Jasper had their first dance.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Quil was slightly bent over in his chair and his phone was at his ear. His face was deadly serious, which put me on high alert, but through the years I have learned to keep myself calm. If something bad was going down I knew he would tell me, seeing as he worked for me. When I say "work for me" I don t mean that they work security for me. That is just a cover. I mean that Quil, Jacob, and Embry and Rosalie work under me, I work for a.... for lack of better words, I work for a mob boss.

Alice and Bella are a very unique story. They also work for me, but how they came to work with us is something you would only see in a Mob movie. Two years ago Alice and Bella were undercover police officers, who went undercover to infiltrate my operation. They successfully made it into the core workings of my business, which included; providing protection for businesses that worked closely with my boss. Drug and gun shipments were usually given to us and we saw that they got to where they were supposed to be.

Rosalie is my boss s daughter. When I met her she was working under him as a spy. She is very beautiful and with her looks she was able to infiltrate other operations and bring back information for her father. When we fell in love and got married she decided to work for me. When we met I was still in college. She introduced me to her father, and I knew automatically that he was not someone to be messed with. He wore expensive clothes and lived in a huge house, and was always surrounded by large men in dark suites.

After a year of being together, Rosalie told me her father wanted to have me over for dinner one night. I automatically assumed he wanted to ask me what my intentions were with his daughter, but when I got there they both sat me down and explained the whole business to me. I was shocked at first and had the urge to run away as fast as I could and never look back. Rosalie's father then offered me a job and told me he would pay the rest of my tuition until I graduated.

I accepted a job as a body guard for her father until I graduated college and then I was giving my own operation. Quil, Embry, and Jacob I met in college and they were given jobs just like I was. When I got my own operation Rosalie's father assigned them to me. At first we did small jobs around town. We provided guns to dealers and sold bootlegged merchandise. As our operation got larger I knew we would need a home base to make our deals. That is why I built the club. The basement is where our merchandise is, and the VIP rooms are mostly used for high end dealers looking to buy or sell things we need or want.

A year before the club was opened Bella and Alice came to Jacob one day looking to buy some guns. I was automatically suspicious but decided to do business with them. Over the next few months they came in every two weeks and made purchases. I assigned Jacob to do a background check and have them fallowed. Two weeks later Jacob came to my office angry and depressed. He had fallowed them back to the police station late one night and found out they were undercover police officers. Jacob also told me that he had been seeing Bella and he thought he was in love with her.

I gave the order to Quil to have them taken care of, but Jacob begged me not to kill her. Instead I set up a meeting to have them come to my office. I told them we got a new shipment of guns that were better than the usual and more lethal. They agreed to meet at my office and when they got there they were both tied and bound to chairs. When I presented them with the truth they both looked shocked and started to cry. I noticed Bella's eyes kept moving to Jacob pleading for understanding. I could tell she was in love with him too and decided to make them a deal. I told them they would not be killed if they decided to come and work for me.

They both accepted my offer and quit their jobs. Everyone now had a legitimate job in the club, while we run our illegal business in the background.

Jasper and Edward laughed when they cut the cake, and then everyone stood to join them for cake. When everyone stood I noticed that Quil quietly slipped out of the room. One by one Jacob, Embry, Bella and Alice looked at me for an explanation. I shook my head and motioned for everyone to get cake. I stepped up behind Rosalie who had missed the whole thing. "Something is going down" I whispered to her through unmoving lips. Her head slowly turned toward me and she kept the smile on her face as she nodded. Her eyes went to the door Quil had left through. She hadn't missed a thing.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned up as if to kiss me, but her lips went to my ear. "Just let Edward and Jasper leave for their room, and then we will go see what's wrong." I nodded and kissed her cheek. Nobody in my family knew the business we were all in. Not even Edward. Jasper and Edward were my brothers and I would protect them with my life. I of course ran a background check on Jasper after Edward introduced me to him back in college. Jasper turned out to be as kind hearted and sweet as my brother was and I was extremely glad that Edward had found someone to make him happy.

"We wanted to thank everyone for making this day so special for us" Jasper said standing next to Edward. They were about to depart for their room that Rosalie had slipped out to decorate during dinner. "Everyone here is considered our family and we love each and every one of you." Bella and Alice absolutely loved Edward and Jasper, They thought they were adorable. Quil, Jacob and Embry thought of them as brothers, and would protect them as brothers just like I would. When Jasper got beaten up a year ago, Rosalie was so angry she was shaking, because someone had messed with her family. Growing up the daughter of a mob boss, she learned that anyone who messed with family had to die.

Riley was only allowed to live because Edward had chosen to let him live. Edward didn't know it but if he had chosen to kill him that night he came to the club, we would have made sure he was never found. When the nurse called and Jasper almost died, we decided to take him to the police. If Jasper had died, I had enough contacts in prison to make sure he didn't come out alive.

I was getting restless because Quil still hadn't come back yet. "Jasper and I are going to go start our honeymoon now, but I invite all of you to stay and have drinks on us." Edward said with a smile. They both hugged and kissed both sets of parents before they left for their room. I was out the door before my parents knew I was gone. Embry and Jacob right behind me. We found Quil in the lobby of the hotel pacing. "What the hell happened?" he screamed into his cell phone as Bella, Alice and Rosalie found us. "When did he get out?" he screamed and then waited. "Three fucking days ago? Why the hell didn't anyone tell us?"

Rosalie took my hand. "What s going on?" she whispered. "I don t know yet" I told her as Quil's face turned even angrier and I could tell he wanted to throw his phone. "You better find out where the fuck he is right now and call me back" He screamed and snapped his phone shut. His eyes went to me and he looked a little scared. "We have a problem boss" Quil said as he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"That was Felix calling from Seattle. Three days ago Riley's lawyer petitioned for a new Judge to take over his case. Riley's father paid off the judge and his sentence was reduced down to five years house arrest. He was set free two days ago" My mouth hung open and my blood started to boil "What the fuck, Why weren't we informed of this?" Rosalie shouted at Quil. He held up both his hands to stop her tirade "Wait, it gets worse" he said looking over to me. "Felix just told me Riley skipped town and nobody knows where he went" My hands balled into fists and suddenly I wanted to hit something.

We had put Riley's stupid ass in jail twice now and both times he managed to get out. "I want everyone to get on the phone and get every available informant right now. I want him found" Jacob, Embry, and Rosalie all pulled out their phones at the same time, just as Quil's phone started to ring. "Yeah, what did you find out?" he asked skipping the pleasantries. He listened for a long moment before his face went pale and his eyes flashed to me. "Thanks" he simply said before snapping his phone shut.

"Emmett, where are Jasper and Edward?" he asked me quickly. "They went back to their room why?"

"Fuck" he said in almost a whisper. Then he started talking very quickly.

"Felix talked to his contact at the airport, who told him Riley got on a flight for the Cayman Islands with four huge men yesterday morning" My heart skipped a beat. "son of a bitch" I screamed as I turned on my heel and took off running towards Edwards room. I could hear everyone running behind me and Rosalie screaming for me to wait. All the ladies had on high heels, not exactly conducive for a sprint through a huge beach resort. I got to the door first and began pounding on the door. "Edward, I need to talk to you" I yelled. I didn't hear anything as everyone finally caught up to me.

I pounded again. "Edward, it's important you need to open the door." The staff members were glaring at us and other guests were coming out of their rooms to see what the racket was. "Edward, you need to open the door right now, or I'm going to break it down." I screamed. Nothing. I turned to a staff member walking down the hall. "Open this door right now or I will break it down" I screamed to him. His eyes went wide and he was stammering, not knowing what to say. "God dammit, I said open the door right now" I screamed again.

"I...I'm sorry sir, I can t do that. You have to get a new key at the front desk" he said backing up from my angry posture. "Fine" I turned to look at Jacob and Quil. "On three, we break this fucking door down" They both nodded their heads. I backed up against the opposite wall and counted. "1...2...3" and then the three of us threw our bodies against the door.

The door cracked and wined slightly but didn't budge. I backed up to the wall. "Again" I said as both men stood beside me. "1...2...3" The three of us rushed forward against the door and finally it gave way. I closed my eyes against the cracking and splintering of the wood as we crashed through the door. A broken piece of the door flew across the room and slid to the back of the suite where the patio door stood open.

Once the wood splinters stopped flying, I stood and looked around the room. Edward and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. "Check the bathroom" I yelled to Quil. Rosalie, Bella and Alice ran into the room and looked around. "Where are they?" Bella yelled. Before I could say anything Rosalie gasped and yelled for me. I walked over to where she stood shaking. She held out a photo to me and when I looked closer I saw it was Riley, taken in this very room. "Son of a bitch" I whispered.

"Not in the bathroom" Quil said walking back in the room. Jacob and Embry walked to the open patio door and walked out on the sand. "Emmett" they both screamed at the same time. I ran out the door and stopped at what I saw. Right outside the patio door was a trail of blood that disappeared into the red rose petals that were used earlier that day for the wedding. My hands were shaking and my chest was rising and falling from my elevated breathing. Riley had gotten to them before we got here.

I slowly turned to Rosalie. "Call your father" my voice was dead. "Tell him I need everyone he can send, tell them to bring guns" I turned and walked back in the room and out into the hallway. I needed to tell my parents Edward and Jasper were gone.

Third person POV

"Edward" Jasper said groggily, still blindfolded.

"Edward, baby are you there?"

"Jazz..." Edward moaned his voice full of pain.

* * *

**End Note: Next chapter we will find out what exactly happened after Jasper dropped the picture and where they are now. The next few chapters should be fun. What will Emmett and his informants do to get Edward and Jasper back? Will they both make it out alive? Keep reading to find out. Thank you for all the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: OK everyone, I'm sorry this story has taken so long to update. I have had major writers block with this story but I still love it. This chapter delves into Riley's true intentions in taking J and E hostage. We also get some back story into Jasper and Riley's relationship.**

* * *

J POV

When we found the picture of Riley in our room after the wedding we were both shocked. Edward stepped forward to wrap his arms around me, but before either of us could comprehend what was going on four men rushed out of the bathroom and tackled both of us to the floor.

Our arms were yanked behind our backs and our heads were pushed into the floor. I felt my nose crack and blood start to run into my mouth. Edward was struggling against his attackers beside me, but when the men got tired of trying to get control of him one of them raised a fist and punched him in the side of the head. I screamed out for them to stop as Edward fell face first to the floor unconscious. Tears welled in my eyes and my body stopped moving. I was scared out of my mind wondering why these men were attacking us and scared that Edward had been seriously injured.

"Edward" I screamed over and over again from the floor beside him. He wasn't moving but I could tell he was breathing. A deep gash appeared on the side of his head where he was hit. I started sobbing because I couldn't go to him. I wanted to hold him and make him wake up. "Please let me go" I begged the men. "He's hurt" One man snorted as if he thought it was funny but other then that the room remained silent.

A few minutes later I could hear the patio door to our room open and close. Edward and I were being held beside the bed so I couldn't see who had come in, I kept my eyes on Edwards face. "Everything is ready" I heard someone say and then I froze. I knew that voice. A chill ran down my spine and then I began to violently fight against the man holding me down. The man grabbed both my arms and twisted them painfully backwards until both my hands were up by my shoulder blades. I cried out in agony and let my body go limp.

Riley walked over to me and knelt down beside my head, running his hand through my hair gently, before he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back to look in his face. I groaned because it hurt like hell. "you better shut the hell up Jasper before you end up like your Husband" He screwed up his face at the word husband like he was disgusted. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered, my nose still bleeding. Riley just chuckled and got back to his feet. "Stand him up" he said to one of the men in the room. "One of you will have to carry the other asshole"

The man holding my arms let go enough to stand up, before he grabbed both my arms and the back of my shirt pulling me to a standing position. Another man walked over with something that looked like a black scarf and tied it around my eyes. The man behind me then shoved me to make me walk forward. I could tell he was leading me to the patio doors. Grunting could be heard from behind me where the men lifted Edward's limp body. When I got to the patio door my foot caught the door jam and I stumbled landing face first in the sand. laughter rang out through all the man as I was hoisted back up to my feet.

"You are so clumsy Jasper, It's adorable" Riley spoke against my neck and then pressed a soft kiss as the base of my throat. I flinched away from the contact. "Stop it Riley, you know Edward is my husband." I head what sounded like a growl of anger, and then a searing pain filled my head as I was punched in the left cheek. I cried out in pain and stumbled a few feet before someone caught my arm and pushed me forward to keep walking.

I don't know where I was being taken, but it seemed like we walked for a mile or so down the beach before I was led to a running van and tossed inside, Edward was thrown in beside me. I scrambled over to him and held his limp body against mine as two other men crawled in the back with us and then the van sped away. Edward's breaths were shallow and I began to get scared. "Please Riley, he's hurt. He needs help" I tried to plead with him. "Please.. just take me, let Edward go. I wont be any trouble." Silence.

I kissed Edward's forehead and ran my hand gently down the side of his face since I couldn't see him. "Edward, I love you." I whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry" I said as my voice cracked. I couldn't control the sob that broke from my chest as I buried my face in his neck. I didn't know what Riley was going to do with us, I just wanted to see Edward's eyes and hear his voice one more time and then Riley could kill me for all I cared. I would gladly die if Edward could be safe.

The van drove for almost an hour while I held Edward in my arms. I tried to close my eyes and bury my face in his hair, when he stirred. I raised my head and ran my fingers through hair because I couldn't see his face to see if he was awake. "Edward" I spoke very softly. I felt his head raise slightly from my shoulder and he moaned my name groggily. "Edward, baby are you awake?" He didn't say anything and then his head went limp again and rolled onto my shoulder. I pulled his body closer to mine kissing his forehead.

A few minutes later the van stopped and the side door to the van slid open. The two men in the back with us climbed out and then I felt Edward being ripped from my arms. "No" I screamed and tried to hold him to my body. I didn't want to be separated from him. "leave him alone" I screamed. Then I heard a click and something cold and metal touch the side of my head. "let him go or you will get a bullet to the head." unwillingly I loosened my arms around Edward and allowed him to be taken from the van.

Someone who I assumed was Riley, grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me tword the door. I yelped in pain and was drug backward out the door of the van, my feet hit the ground and I was able to stand up. "Riley, please don't hurt Edward. Please just let him go, you can do whatever you want with me" I tried to plead with him. "shut up Jasper" Riley said yanking hard on my hair again.

I was lead through a door and up a flight of stairs. I was shoved into a chair where my hands and legs were both bound so tight I couldn't move. "What are you going to do with us?" I asked whoever was tieing me up. The man said nothing. "Where is Edward?" I asked them again. Still the man said nothing. "God dammit, where the fu..." I tried to yell, until my sentence was cut off with a sharp smack across the face. My head snapped back with the unexpected force and I groaned in pain. I was so scared they were going to hurt Edward and I couldn't see anything around me, plus my head was now killing me. I felt hopeless. Things were going so well for Edward and I and now I don't even know if he is still alive. I bowed my head and began to sob. In my mind I saw Edward's beautiful face as he stood at our wedding saying his vows to me. He had never looked more beautiful. I rubbed my fingers together on my left hand so I could feel my wedding band, then I cried harder. We were suppose to be starting our new lives together. We were suppose to be spending a week in bed making love and saying 'I love you' a thousand times a day, but here I sat; tied to a chair, blindfolded and crying because I didn't even know where my husband was.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps enter the room, and then what sounded like wood being slid across the floor. "Riley?" I called out. I felt the blindfold being pulled from my face and had to squint at the bright lights of the room. Riley had pulled a chair over and was now sitting right in front of me. "Hey baby, I'm here now. You can stop crying now" he said with a smile I really didn't like. "Where is Edward?" I demanded. His smile automatically faltered and I was scared he would hit me again. "Edward" he sneered at me. "Is in the other room sleeping. I bet this isn't how you thought you would be spending your honeymoon huh Jazz?" Riley said laughing. I glared back at him. He thought this was funny, I wished my arms and legs were free so I could kick his ass. I decided though to stay calm and try to have a conversation with him. "How did you get out of Jail?" Riley smiled again and leaned back in his chair. "That's easy" he said triumphantly. "My father has a lot of money, and he paid off a judge to reduce my sentence to house arrest. After that it was easy to just get on a plane and leave.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Why now? Right after Edward and I got married" Riley just stared at me calmly, smiling at me as if I were a child who wouldn't understand. "Riley, I love Edward. I'm so sorry if I hurt you back in college, but you have to believe that I didn't cheat on you" The smile left his face as if he were remembering back to that day. "Riley, please believe me. I met Edward in the coffee shop and we talked for a few hours, that was it. I didn't sleep with him, but I fell in love with him" I was surprised that Riley was letting me say all this to him. If Riley had allowed me to say all this in the beginning, rather than beating me half to death twice this could have all been avoided. "It was never my intention to hurt you Riley, I promise you." I could see the hurt teenager that I broke up with in college in his eyes. He sat there for a long moment just starring at his hands in his lap. Then he looked up to the ceiling and blinked his eyes rapidly trying to make the tears go away. I could see I was getting to him, so I decided to keep talking, maybe I could convince him to let us go. But before I could continue with my speech Riley interrupted me.

"Jasper" he whispered. His eyes slowly came up to meet mine. "I have hated you for so long. You hurt me so bad when you left me for him." Riley stood and walked over to the window, and for the first time I really looked around the room. I noticed we were in a huge warehouse, filled with boxes of electronics. "Did you know that I was going to propose to you that night Jasper?" I gasped in shock and my mouth hung open. He didn't turn around, just continued to look out the window. "I bought you a ring, and had in-graved on the inside the day we met in high school" My mouth hung open stupidly, I was too stunned to say anything. "We had a date that night and I was going to take you to your parents house" I gasped again "what?" I croaked. He turned then to look at me. "Your mother didn't know I was going to propose, but she helped me set up a romantic dinner for us at your parents house" Oh. My. God., I thought to myself. My mouth was gaping open like a fish. " I was going to pick you up at your dorm room remember?" I slowly nodded my head. I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day I met Edward in the coffee shop and spent the next six hours talking to him, instead of going to my date with Riley. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If I hadn't met Edward that day, I would probably be married to Riley by now.

"When you didn't show up, I called your mother and told her I wasn't feeling well, and that I would have to reschedule our date. I decided to wait for you to come home to see where you were because I was worried. All my friends knew about my proposal, and you can say I was a little shocked when one of them called me and asked why you were at a coffee shop laughing and talking to some other guy." I felt like my head was going to explode,This was too much information. Then I remembered the beating and raised my eyes to his. "Riley, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I never meant to hurt you, but..." I lowered my voice to let him know I was serious. "None of that deserved the beating you gave me in my room" His eyes went to the floor. "I couldn't get myself off the floor for hours Riley" I almost shouted. "There was blood everywhere and I was covered in bruises" My bottom lip was starting to tremble. "how could you do that to me? you were suppose to love me." Tears slid down my cheeks and I started to sob. Riley walked back to his chair in front of me and sat down. "Jasper, I cant tell you how sorry I am for that. I just...I wanted to spend my life with you. I thought we would be the ones getting married in a beautiful place like this." I listened as he calmly laid out his heartbreak. "When I saw you coming out of the club with him,...I just freaked" He leaned over and put his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry Jasper"

I took a deep breath. So, we had talked and both apologized, I wondered if he would let us go now. "Riley" I whispered. "I forgive you. I can understand that you were hurt, and that is why you did what you did. I don't hate you Riley" In truth I did hate him and I always would, but I needed to talk him down so he would let us go. "Riley, if you let me and Edward go I wont tell anyone where you are, I promise." I was shocked when a smile came back to Riley's face and he stood up. "Jasper beleve it or not whatever happened between us in the past is not the reason I brought you two here." My brow furrowed in confusion "then why?" I had to ask. "Jasper, you are so sweet and innocent I almost hate to break this angelic picture you have of your beloved Edward."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jazz, when you were in the hospital, I made the mistake of going back to the club where I saw you with him. I was then bound to a chair by two huge guys until your precious Edward arrived. He screamed at me and even punched me a few times." I had hide a smile, picturing Edward beating up Riley. "Your nurse called and told him you had almost died, and he knocked me out. The two idiots who tied me to the chair took me to the police where I was arrested. When I was in jail I started talking to some guys and found out some pretty shocking information about your husband's brother." Riley was about to continue the story until I heard an angry voice coming from the other room. Riley jumped up and ran to where the noise was coming from. "Let me go you son of a bitch, Where is Jasper?" I heard Edward scream. My heart almost jumped out of my chest. "Edward" I shouted hoping he would calm down so they wouldn't hurt him anymore. "Riley, please. I want to see Edward" I begged. We had been talking so calmly before I hoped he would take pity on me and let me see him.

"Alright, calm down and stop fighting and I will let you stay in the room with Jasper." The shuffling around stopped and soon I heard footsteps heading toward my room. Then, there he was. "Edward" I breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled despite the dried blood down the side of his face. "Jasper, are you ok?" he asked as the men sat him in a chair, his back against my back. "yes baby, I'm fine. I think my nose might be broken, but other then that I'm ok. How are you feeling?" I felt Edward's hands after they had been tied. We were close enough that we could lace our hands together. "I'm fine baby, I have a bit of a headache, but I'm ok" I let out a sigh of relief and leaned the back of my head against his. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you, too baby"

"Awww, isn't that sweet" we both turned to see Riley standing at the door. "Shut up asshole, your lucky I'm tied to this chair or you would be dead right now" Edward shouted at Riley, who just started to chuckle. "Your not really in any position to make threats, Edward is it?" Riley said smugly. "You know who the fuck I am asshole, I am Jasper's husband" I tried to squeeze Edward's hand to make him calm down. I needed Riley to finish telling me why he brought us here. "Edward, baby please calm down" Riley was pacing around the room like a caged animal. I could tell Edward was making him nervous. "Riley, was just about to tell me why he brought us here" Riley stopped then and smiled at me and then looked at Edward. "Tell me Edward, how much do you really know about your brother?" Riley asked pacing around in a circle around our chairs. "Emmett? What about Emmett? He's married to Rosalie and they own a night club, what els is there to know?" I was confused. What did Emmett have to do with Riley? "hmmm, is that all?" Riley said "You really don't know anything then. This is going to work out better then I had planned. I bet that bitch's dad will pay top dollar for you Edward, I'm not sure about you Jazz, but that's OK, if they wont pay you can always stay with me." Riley was pacing around mumbling things that made no sense.

"What the fuck are you talking about asshole?" Edward shouted. Riley automatically stopped his pacing and planning to stare at me and Edward. "Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I should probably explain what is going on." I was way beyond confused at this point. "let me start at the beginning. First of all, Emmett married Rosalie who happens to be the daughter of one of the biggest mob bosses in Seattle." I heard Edward gasp, but Riley didn't stop. "When Emmett graduated college, which was paid for by Rosalie's dad by the way, Emmett was given his own operation. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Rosalie worked as a spy for her father to infiltrate other operations, yea that bitch is sneaky. Anyway, Jacob, Quil and Embry were given jobs with Rosalie's father as well until Emmett got his operation and now they work for him." Both of us sat there completely dumbfounded by what Riley was saying. Emmett was in the mob, and it sounds like so was Jacob, Quil and Embry. "Your probably wondering how I know all this information, and I promise I will tell you later."

Riley suddenly stopped and started laughing. "Bella swan and Alice Brandon are former undercover police officers. They both went undercover to infiltrate your brother's business of drugs and guns. When Emmett found out about them, he put a hit out on them" Both Edward and I gasped. This could not be happening. "turns out though, Jacob black had taken sort of a shine to her and she loved him back. your brother offered them a deal. Work for him or lose their lives. As you can see they are alive and well." Edward was squeezing my hand very tightly, almost to tight. "Edward" I whispered. nothing. I couldn't see him, but I could imagine that Edward was in complete shock. The brother who had always been his best friend, worked for the mob. His night club was used to make deals with drugs and guns. I would probably be in shock myself. "Riley, what does all of this have to do with us? and how do you know so much about Emmett's business?" I had to keep him talking, so Edward had a minute to freak out alone.

"It's simple really Jasper. My father is a business man and Emmett's business of selling bootlegged merchandise is stealing his business. My father has had many meetings with Emmett but is always turned away. When I found out you were getting married to Emmett's brother, my father thought it was a good way to make negotiations. They stop doing business in Seattle and Edward comes home alive." I couldn't see the look on Edward's face, but he didn't say anything for a few hours after Riley had left the room. I had to softly squeeze his hand and lay my head against his to break him out of his reverie. Riley told us that he would be making contact with Emmett in the morning to demand 1 million dollars for the safe return of both of us alive and the promise that his business is no longer running.

Edward kept repeating the word "lies" very softly over and over again. I'm pretty sure he is going over in his mind every minute he has ever spent with emmett, trying to figure out how he had missed so much. Everything he knew about Emmett and his life was a complet lie and he felt betrayed. I just hoped that Emmett came through for us and Edward and I could get as far away from this whole Riley, Emmett, Rosalie mob business. I just wanted to be in love and married. I wanted to be in bed making love until I don't have the strength to stand. Riley for the most part has been extremly kind to us, letting us use the restroom and clean up the blood on our faces. I wanted to kiss Edward but Riley said I wasn't allowed and had us tied back to our chairs. Right now all Edward and I could do was wait. Wait until word had reached Emmett and hope he has enough power to either rescue us or take down Riley and his father once and for all.

* * *

**End Note: The next chapter will be exciting. Rescue attempts, fighting, crying and unfortunately one funeral. I cant say who is going to die but it is an important character in this story. Enjoy everyone and Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I have had major writers block. I have to give credit to my brother(TeamAlice21) for helping me to finish with the "mob" subject.**

* * *

Em POV

"Stupid fucking bigot" I mumbled to myself as I stood waiting for Jacob to come and pick me up. Rosalie's father had flown in last night, after we found Edward and Jasper were gone. He set up meetings with his contacts here, and this is the third fucking asshole that has laughed in our face when we told him we were looking for my brother and his "husband."

Seriously, how can someone who specializes in illegal weapons and explosives, be such a dick because my brother is gay. My blood was boiling and Rosalie's father had to tell me to leave the meeting before I started a fight. Jacob and all the others were out scouring the Island for clues, so I called Jacob to come and take me back to the hotel. Rosalie was with both sets of parents.

News of Edward and Jasper's disappearance had made the local news this morning. Jasper's parents and mine had pooled their money together, and were now offering a $100,000 reward for any clue that lead to the safe return of the two. I knew the police had no chance of finding them, but I had to play the part of the grieving brother while Jacob and the others looked for clues, and while Rosalie's father made deals and asked for favors from our contacts here in the Cayman Islands.

Jacob soon pulled up and I jumped in the truck still fuming. "Hey boss" Jake said casually as we drove toward the hotel. "Bella and Alice thought they saw Riley earlier, but they fallowed the guy and ended up in some small village." I looked at him confused. "Turns out he was just a look a like. He was just someone who delivered food and water every week to the village." I let out a deep sigh. "I swear Jacob, if Riley lays one finger on my brother or Jasper I will rip his throat..." my sentence was cut off when my phone buzzed to alert me of a text message.

I took out the phone and hit the button to open the message. "Holy Shit" I screamed once the picture loaded. "What?" Jacob asked as he slammed on the breaks. I turned the screen so he could see it. On the screen was a picture of Jasper and Edward tied to chairs. Edward's eyes were turned down and he had a what looked like a gash on the side of his head. Jasper was looking at whoever was taking the picture. Below the picture it read:

1 MILLION DOLLARS, 24 HRS, OR 1 OF THEM DIE.

My heart started pounding faster. They were alive at least. "Holy shit man, what are we gonna do?" Jacob asked. The number was blocked so I couldn't even call the number back. "Head back to the hotel. Call everyone and tell them to head back too." Jacob flew back to the hotel and we met up with everyone else. I asked Bella and Alice since they used to be police officers, if they knew how to trace the call. They said they could if they had the right equipment, which they didn't. Bella got on the phone and called one of her contacts on the Cayman police department.

Marcus, the friend of Bella's came over two hours later with the equipment we needed to trace the text or call the next time we received one. I knew between Rosalie and I, and her father we could come up with the money, but if we could just find where they were the money wouldn't be necessary.

J POV

"Remember our second date? You were so cute when you came to pick me up. We were just going to the movies and you showed up in a suite and dress shoes." I smiled at that memory. Edward had quickly fallen into a silent depression since Riley explained that his brother was in the mob. He hadn't spoken in about 3 hours. He wouldn't even respond to me. I decided to help him forget for a while at least. I started reliving our happier times. Every once in a while I would hear a small grunt from him when I would talk about something particularly funny that happened when we were dating.

I couldn't see his face of course, but I could imagine a small smile on his face. "You remember that day you took me to meet Emmett and Rose for the first time? I went to the bathroom and a few minutes later you fallowed me. We were going at it, and you had your hand down my pants. All of a sudden a banging on the door scared the shit out of both of us." I stopped, remembering that day. Edward had his soft lips on my neck sucking and licking. I was hard, and Edward had his hand down my pants stroking me. I was just about to come when Emmett banged on the door. Edwards face was priceless. His face turned 14 shades of red, and he quickly removed his hand from my pants.

Both of us breathing hard made our way out of the bathroom back to the living room, where Rosalie and Emmett sat watching a football game. Edward was so embarrassed that he wouldn't even look at Em and Rose. I was embarrassed as well, but it was also extremely funny. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Emmett and Rosalie literally fell off the couch laughing. Edward, who had always been so confident, was so mortified that he bent over in the chair and covered his face with his hands.

"I didn't talk to Emmett for a week I was so embarrassed" I was pulled out of the memory at Edwards words. I chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Your face was red the rest of the night. Even after we got home." I thought Edward had broke out of his silence, but when I didn't get a response I had to sigh. "Baby, just because Emmett is or was in the mob doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, or hasn't always been there for you." Edward was heartbroken that his brother, and everyone at the club, who had become our closest friends would lie to him. Riley came in a few hours ago to take our picture, and sent it to Emmett with the demands, then left the room.

I didn't know what was going to happen to us, but I knew Emmett would never let anything happen to Edward. I suppose I should feel as betrayed as Edward did, but I looked at it a bit differently. As close as Edward and Em were, we never knew anything about his mob workings. I think that showed how much he valued his relationship with his brother. I don't think they would have been as close as they are if Edward had known about Emmett's job. Now that Edward and I had been taken, I'm sure that Emmett was hurting just as much as Edward was.

The sun had gone down hours ago and I was exhausted. With a deep sigh, I leaned my head back against Edward's and closed my eyes. "I love you" I whispered softly as I drifted off to sleep.

Em POV

It had been hours since I got the picture of Edward and Jasper. Rosalie took one look at the picture and burst into tears. The look on Edward's face broke her heart. We both knew that Riley had probably told them about our business. I swear to god if...no WHEN I get my hands on that piece of shit, I will rip his throat out with my bare hands. I didn't ever want Edward to know what we really did. Edward had always looked up to me and it killed me that he would think differently of me now.

We all felt helpless just sitting here waiting for a call that may or may not come. Rosalie's father had left a few hours ago, heading back home. He had made all the deals he could , but he had to get home to deal with his business. We were provided with all the guns we needed and explosives if we wanted them. I hoped it wouldn't come to that, I just wanted my brother and Jasper back.

Rosalie's head was in my lap as we lounged on our bed watching TV. Quil, and Embry were sitting outside on the patio, Jacob and Bella had walked down to the beach. Everyone had been really quiet since we got the picture. Back home we always felt powerful, never taking shit from anyone. My operation was respected and we gave our respect where it was due. Never once had we ever felt powerless.

Looking down I noticed that Rosalie had drifted off to sleep. She was exhausted, we all were. I was so tired I could sleep for a week, but I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't sleep one wink until I knew my brother and his husband were safe. I ran my fingers through Rosalie's silky hair, and laid my head back against the headboard of the bed. Deep in thought I closed my eyes.

About 4 am I was startled from my thoughts as my phone buzzed from the night stand, where it was hooked to the tracking machine. "Rose" I yelled shaking her shoulder to wake her up. Quil and Embry jumped up and came in the room to see what was going on. "Rose, the phone" I said as I reached over to the night stand. I picked up the phone and looked at the screen that alerted me of a new text message. Everyone crowded around to see what it said.

Rosalie clamped her hand over her mouth as the picture loaded. Edward and Jasper sat still tied up, but they were both sleeping. They looked so peaceful. Edward's head was slightly leaned forward and Jasper's head was leaned back against Edwards. The picture was closer this time and I could see that Jasper's nose was black and blue like it had been broken,The gash on Edward's head was deep and red. Other then that, they both looked healthy. Bella and Jacob walked in the room and came over to look over my shoulder. The bottom of the picture read:

HAVE THE MONEY READY IN 4 HOURS

I tried to speak, but it only came out a whisper. "Can you trace the phone now?" Bella and Alice both walked to the machine and started pressing buttons, but I didn't pay attention to what they were doing. I couldn't take my eyes off the picture. Almost two days ago I watched them get married,They looked so happy and excited to start their married life together. My emotions were going haywire. I wanted to simultaneously cry and punch something.

I made a promise to myself in that moment, that if Edward and Jasper made it out of this alive, I would quit the mob. I would probably lose Rosalie, but Edward was my family, and I knew if she were in my shoes she would make the same choice. "The trace is almost complete" Bella said breaking me from my reverie. We all watched as the blue bar slid across the small screen and then an address popped up. "Holy shit, we did it" Jacob said as we all stood there motionless.

"Jackson Bay Business District" was the address. "Does anyone know where that is?" I asked. Bella and Alice both nodded. "It's about an hour drive from here. It's full of warehouses right on the coast." I took a deep breath and squeezed Rosalie's hand. "Alright, this is the plan."

J POV

6:00 am, Jackson Bay Business District

_"When I almost lost you last year, I felt dead inside. I promised myself if you came back to me, I wouldn't let one day go by without telling you how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."_

I was wrenched from my dream of Edward's vows by a loud crash, and the sound of breaking glass. Behind me I heard Edward gasp and his hand squeeze mine tightly. "What's happening" I asked. "I'm not sure. It sounded like a gun shot" Edward replied. My heart was slamming in my chest. "Oh god, baby I wanna say something to you. If we don't make...." Edward stopped me from finishing my sentence. "No!" Edward shouted at me "Jasper, don't you dare say it. We will get out of this, I promise you." I laid my head against his again as the tears started slipping down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed to any god who would listen, that Edward make it out alive. I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted Edward to be alive and safe.

We both jumped as we heard more glass breaking, and shouting coming from downstairs. "God dammit they found us, get upstairs and close the door" Riley screamed. Edward's body went stiff and his hand squeezed mine so hard it almost hurt. Suddenly one of the burly men who took us from our hotel room ran into the room and slammed the door shut. In his hand was a gun as he ran over to the window and peeked out. As soon as he peeked out the window the glass shattered. Both Edward and I Jumped and the man dove for the floor. "shit, there everywhere" the man said as he rose to his knees. "What's going on?" Edward screamed at the man.

The man looked at us, and then got to his feet. He stood there, as if he was trying to make a decision. "I'm going to untie you two, I want you to get in the corner. If you try anything I'll shoot you myself" Shouting and gun shots could be heard from outside and downstairs. I was scared out of my mind and my body started to shake. "Ed-Edward, I'm scared" I whispered as tears streamed down my face. "Baby, I'm right here, were going to be fine." The man pulled out a knife and started to cut the ropes around my ankles and then my wrists. When I was free, he moved to Edward.

"Where is my brother you sick son of a bitch?" I heard from downstairs. Emmett was close, but so were the gun shots flying through the now shattered window. When Edward was freed I grabbed his hand and we dove for the corner of the room. I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face against his neck. "Baby, I love you. Always know that I love you, no matter what happens now ok?" Edward spoke very quickly against my ear. I whimpered as another shot rang out. My heart was racing and my eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Then my worst fear happened. I started wheezing. I couldn't breath. Edward's hands came to my face and pulled my head up to look at him. Tears were streaming and my mouth was open, but I couldn't pull in enough air. "Oh god" Edward screamed looking in my eyes.

"Jasper, baby don't do this to me" His voice broke as he started to panic. "Baby listen to me, your going to be fine. Emmett is downstairs, and they are going to get us out of here." I was trying to listen but my lungs were burning and I was starting to get light headed from lack of oxygen. Suddenly a loud blast filled the room and the man standing by the window dropped to the floor. I whimpered loudly and Edward pulled my head against his chest. His body was covering mine, protecting me from wood splinters as the door exploded.

Suddenly Edward was ripped from my arms, and my body fell to the floor. Still wheezing I looked up to see that Riley had Edward around the neck, and a gun pointed to his head. Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob ran into the room, guns drawn and pointed at Riley. "Take another step, and your precious brother gets a bullet in the head" Riley said to Emmett. A sob ripped from my burning lungs as I tried to pull myself up. Edward's eyes never left mine. Bella and Alice ran in the room and over to me. "Jasper, honey are you OK?" Bella asked tried to help me stand, I still couldn't pull in enough oxygen and I was weak. "Emmett, he's having an Asthma attack" Bella screamed. "We have to get him out of here or he is going to die." Edward's eyes were wide and afraid.

I willed my body to cooperate. Shaking and weak I pulled myself to my knees, with Bella and Alice helping me I got to my feet. I stood watching the standoff. I decided I wasn't going to stand here and watch Edward die. I wouldn't live through that. I came up with a plan to distract Riley so Emmett and the others could shoot him, hopefully Riley's gun wouldn't go off. Just as I was about to rush Riley, a deep voice coming from outside the room stopped me. Emmett, Rosalie and Embry didn't move there eyes or guns from Riley's face. "Alright, stop this. This is getting us nowhere." Riley's father walked around Emmett and stood next to Riley and Edward.

"Look Mr. Mcarthy, I told you I wanted you to stop doing business in my town, but you didn't listen." Emmett's face was glaring at Riley's father. "You have a choice to make right now. Either stop your business or your brother here, and his new husband will have a very short marriage." My breathing had calmed since my attack, but my heart was slamming in my chest. Would Emmett give up his mob business to save Edward? I hoped so.

Emmett was the only one to relax his stance and lower his gun. His eyes briefly flashed to Rosalie and then back to Edward. I could tell at that moment he was making a choice between his love for Rosalie, and his brother's life. "You can't be fucking serious" Rosalie spat at Riley's father. "My father has had that territory for almost fifty years. Why should we give up our operation for you?" This was it. Emmett was going to have to choose. "Fine" Emmett finally said very calmly. Rosalie gasped and here eyes went to his face. "Alice and Bella take Edward and Jasper to the car please" Emmett's voice was dejected, but the look in his eyes told me he had a plan.

Riley released Edward, who ran into my arms. I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his body. "It's OK baby, were getting out of here" Edward whispered in my ear. Bella and Alice stood on either side of us as Edward carried me to the door. Edward turned around to see that Rosalie and Jacob still had their guns pointed at Riley and his father. "Emmett..." Edward said to his brother. "Edward it's OK, just get Jasper out of here. I'll be right behind you." My eyes were closed and my head was buried in Edward's chest, but I could feel a shaking sob coming from his chest. We both knew that it wasn't over. Someone was going to die before this was over. A soft gentle hand rubbed up and down my back as Edward turned for the door again. "Come on Edward, let's get Jasper out of here" Bella said from behind me.

Edward Held me against his body as he carried me out the door and down the stairs. Soon I was being slid into the back of a black SUV. Edward slid in next to me and pulled me into his arms. I was so exhausted and week, I could barely keep my eyes open. "Baby, just stay calm. We will get you some help soon, just stay with me for a little while longer" Edward kept chanting in my ear as he laid soft kisses along my neck. Bella and Alice left us in the car, telling us they were going back inside to get the others. Silence filled the car as we held each other.

"Emmett, NO!" someone screamed. Edward's body went rigid, and then several gun shots rang out, and then the silence was back. My hold on Edward tightened as I whimpered into his chest. Someone was dead, but who?, we didn't know. My heart rate picked up again, and it felt like Edward was slipping from my arms. I tried to pull him closer to me, but my limbs wouldn't work. Slowly my vision faded to black.

* * *

Two weeks later...

E POV

"Are you ready Jazz? The doctor said you were free to go. I told my mom we would meet them at the funeral home." Jasper had been transferred back to the Seattle hospital a week after we were freed. When he passed out in the car outside the warehouse, I was so afraid he wasn't going to make it. The doctor in the hospital in the Cayman Islands explained to me that Jasper had gone into shock, and his lungs had collapsed due to our distressed experience.

When he passed out on me in the car, I pretty much freaked out. Little did I know things were about to get much worse. Jasper and I both heard the gun shots and knew that someone was probably dead. A few minutes later Alice emerged from the warehouse, holding a screaming and shaking Bella. Jacob had been shot and he didn't make it. Emmett was the next one to come out of the warehouse. He was holding Rosalie in his arms bridal style. She was dead. She had taken a bullet to her chest, and died instantly. I only remember holding Jasper and sobbing as Emmett laid Rosalie in the car, and then Embry Laid Jacob's body in the back of Alice and Bella's car.

Emmett jumped in the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. The only words Emmett spoke the whole way were: "Riley's dead." Jasper was treated for his Asthma, but remained in a catatonic state from his shock. Rosalie, and Jacob's bodies were given to the hospital morgue, where Emmett gave them the information needed to have them sent back to the states. The reward money offered for mine and Jasper's lives, was used to charter a plane to take us all home. Emmett was inconsolable, and Bella was a mess. Jasper woke up three days after we arrived home, but was kept in the hospital until today. Rosalie and Jacob were both to be laid to rest today.

Jasper stood from his bed, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I love you" his whispered and then kissed me. "I love you too, my husband." Hand in hand we walked out of the hospital, along with Jasper's parents.

* * *

**End Note: OK, I know I said there was going to be a funeral this chapter, but this chapter ran way long. The funerals will be next chapter, along with a few surprises. I can't say for sure, but I think the next chapter will be the end of this story. I am definitely going to be writing a sequel.**


	19. Chapter 19

E POV

"_Today we commit the bodies of Jacob Black and Rosalie Cullen to the ground."_

My heart was close to beating out of my chest. It was my bad dream all over again, but instead of Jasper, we were saying goodbye to Rosalie and Jacob. Red roses in hand, Jasper and I walked behind my parents to lay the roses on the caskets. Standing in front of Rosalie's casket, I could feel the lump in my throat. Jasper saw that I was close to breaking down, so he wrapped one hand around my waist and laid his chin on my shoulder. "baby, it's OK, I'm right here." I laid the rose on the casket, but my hand lingered there. Leaning over, I gently kissed the glossy lid of the casket and whispered "I love you Rose." Standing back up, we walked to the next casket. Jasper and I both laid the roses on top of Jacob's casket, but I was too close to losing it to say anything more. I gently rested my hand on top next to the roses and listened as Jasper said goodbye for the both of us. "Jacob, Edward and I wanted to thank you for everything, and tell you that we love you like family." A sob shook my frame, and Jasper pulled me into his body to help me keep walking.

Jasper and I walked a few feet away from everyone. I buried my face in his chest and he let me finally break down. Between getting married and feeling the happiest I have ever felt in my life, then to be held hostage and have Jasper almost die, and now saying goodbye to Rosalie and Jacob, I didn't know if I could take much more. The one thing that weighed most in my heart was my brother Emmett. I hadn't spoken to him since arriving home from the Cayman Islands. I told myself that I was too busy taking care of Jasper in the hospital, or dealing with work issues for the both of us, but only Jasper and I knew the real reason. I was still angry and hurt, that I was lied too, and the business that they had kept secret from me had almost cost me Jasper's life. I knew I wasn't being fair, seeing as he lost his wife and one of his best friends, but they were my family too.

Jasper kissed the side of my neck, and gently rubbed my back until I had calmed down. "Baby, everyone is starting to leave. Do you want to go say goodbye before we leave?" I turned around and saw that Jasper's parents and my parents were hugging and kissing Emmett and Bella. I wasn't ready to have the talk I knew I needed to have with Emmett, and this definitely wasn't the place for it. "No..I just...I cant, please can we just go home?" I knew if we went over there my parents would force me to talk to Emmett, and I just wasn't ready for that yet. "Of course" Jasper took my hand and led me back to the car. The ride home was silent, but as we walked into our apartment my phone started to ring. Jasper closed and locked the door while I pulled my phone from my pocket. The screen said it was Emmett. I handed the phone to Jasper and walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I could hear Jasper talking quietly on the phone, as I kicked off my dress shoes and took off my suite jacket. I walked to the dresser and pulled out jeans and a t shirt for the both of us so we could change. A voice inside was telling me I was being petty, and childish not talking to my own brother the day he laid his wife to rest. I knew she had died trying to save us, and I was extremely grateful, but every time I closed my eyes I couldn't get the picture of Rosalie's lifeless body in the car out of my head. I knew Emmett and everyone who worked for him probably saw things like that all the time.

When I was changed out of my dress clothes, I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. I couldn't hear Jasper on the phone anymore, and after a few minutes the bedroom door opened. Jasper walked over and handed me a bottle of water and two aspirin for the headache he knew I would have. "Take these, they will make you feel better." I took the pills and water as Jasper changed into the clothes I had taken out for him. When he was finished he sat next to me on the bed. I knew he was going to try and get me to talk to Emmett. "Baby, I know you don't want to hear this but I need you to just listen for a minute OK?" I nodded my head. "As you know, that was Emmett on the phone. He wanted to speak with you, but I told him you just weren't ready to talk yet. He understood, but he told me he missed you and he needs to speak to you about something else. Actually, he said him and Bella both need to speak with us." That confused me for a second. "Bella too?" I asked.

Why would Bella need to speak with us? I figured since she lost Jacob she and Alice would both leave. "Yes, he said they need to speak with us, and give you somethings. He said he wants to apologize, and he wants his brother back." I felt the damn tears start to burn again, and clenched my jaw. I missed him so much. He was there for me for the most important moments in my life, and I trusted him with my life. I didn't have any secrets from Emmett, he was my big teddy bear of a brother, with the beautiful wife. But, as I looked back on everything that I admired about him, I got angry again. Sure, he found a wife, who worked in the mob. He graduated college, paid for by the mob. He built and owned a night club, to do his mob business. "I can't Jasper" I whispered.

Jasper sighed and let go of my hand as I stood and started pacing the floor. "Baby, you have to let this go. He is your brother." I could feel the anger rising inside me, but I didn't want to yell at Jasper so I kept pacing. "Lets just go talk to him, see what he wants and if you want to leave we can. Please Edward, I know you miss him. He needs you, he lost his wife." A sudden wracking sob shook my body as again, Rosalie's body flashed in my head. Jasper was instantly at my side, pulling me into his chest. "shh, it's OK." I noticed that he started pulling me toward the door to the bedroom. "Come on baby, lets go talk to your brother." I jerked away from him and stepped back, abruptly angry. "NO" I screamed at his shocked face. I instantly felt sorry for my actions, but I was still angry. "Jasper, I said I didn't want to go. If you want to go, then go." I turned from his hurt face and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Jasper didn't fallow me, and when I heard the front door to our apartment open and close, I slid to the floor and finally broke down alone.

Emmett POV

"Yes, take everything and throw it away, sale it, I don't care what you have to do with it, just get it out of here." Quil and Alice turned and walked out of my office. Bella sat across from me, her eyes staring at nothing. The skin around here eyes was red and puffy, and her hair was pulled over her shoulders, trying to hide her face from everyone. In the two weeks since the shootings, I was the only one Bella would speak to. She was grieving just like I was. Jacob was the love of her life, Just like Rose was to me. I found out the day we arrived home from the Cayman Islands, that Bella was pregnant with Jacob's child, and they were planning on getting married. Bella and I spent many hours together since then, talking and crying. I apologized to her for forcing her and Alice to join the business. I apologized for dragging her into the dispute with Riley's father. When I tried to apologize for Jacob's death, she stopped me. She told me how much Jacob respected me as a boss, and even more as a friend. I was surprised she wasn't angry with me.

Bella sat with me, and let me cry on her shoulder after Rosalie's death. We became like best friends. We started talking about the business, and what we were going to do now. She helped me come to the decision to give my operation back to Rosalie's father and walk away. She had lost Jacob and I lost Rose, and almost lost my brother. It was an easy decision, and when I told Rosalie's father, he understood. The part he didn't like was, Quil, Embry, Alice, and Bella were all walking away too. Now I just needed to get my brother back. I tried to call him, but Jasper answered the phone and told me he would try to convince Edward to come and talk to me.

While Quil and Alice were getting rid of what merchandise they could, I made some calls to try and get rid of the guns and the small amount of drugs we had. I was still on the phone when I looked up to see Jasper walk in the office, without Edward. Bella jumped up and ran into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Bella and Alice loved Edward and Jasper so much, and it killed them that they had gotten in the middle of our business. Jasper held her as she cried, walking her back to her chair and sitting her back down. Jasper knelt next to her chair and brushed her hair off her face. He kissed her forehead as tears streamed from her eyes. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." Bella hiccuped a couple times and nodded her head. I stood from my chair and came around to give him a hug. "I'm so sorry Em, is there anything I can do?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head. "Just help me get my brother back." Jasper nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I tried, but he just isn't ready yet. He's trying to be strong, but I think he just need's to be alone for a little bit."

"Yeah, I was afraid that was going to happen. I understand though." Jasper sat down in the chair next to Bella and wrapped his arm around her back. I sat back in my chair and tried to explain what I could without Edward here. "So, I wanted to explain this to both of you, but since your here I will tell you. I...well, we have all decided to give the operation back to Rosalie's father. We all wanted to walk away from the business together." Jasper's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Nobody knows this yet, but Bella is pregnant with Jacob's child." Jasper's eyes got bigger. "Rosalie's father decided to let me sell off what merchandise we have left, and keep the money. I will be giving everyone who worked for me a share of the money." Jasper nodded, but I could see the shock in his face. "There are a couple more things I need you and Edward both to know, but I would like to wait until he is ready to see me." Jasper nodded in understanding, then he sat up in his chair, like he wanted to ask a question.

"Um...you don't have to answer this if you don't want too, and I'm sure Edward doesn't want to know the answer. I was just wondering, what happened after we left the warehouse? I thought everything was good, once you agreed to stop doing business." I closed my eyes. I knew this question was going to come up again. The only people who knew what happened were; Bella, Quil, Alice and Embry. We told the police there was a shootout, and then we got the guys out, but it was a lie.

I looked down at my desk, I couldn't look at Bella as I told the story. "Everything was over" I started. "I was standing there having an argument with Rose. She didn't want to give up our business, she wanted to take care of Riley right there. I told here the business didn't matter as long as you and Edward were alive. Riley heard our conversation and started to laugh. 'It's OK baby' Riley said. 'You can come and work for me and my father, we need a good whore to keep the men satisfied.' I swear to you Jasper, I saw red in my eyes." Jasper looked disgusted as he slowly shook his head. "I stepped around Rosalie and started to rush Riley. It happened so fast I almost missed it. Riley drew his gun, Jacob tried to knock the gun from his hand, but Riley got the shot off. Jacob had managed to hit his hand, and the gun was tilted sideways. The shot hit Jacob in the chest, right above his heart. Jacob fell into my body and we both fell to the floor." I looked up to see Jasper trying not to break down. His hand was balled into a fist, and he was holding it against his mouth.

"Rosalie?" He asked with a ragged voice. "When Jacob and I fell to the floor, Rosalie screamed and then whipped around and started to unload her gun into Riley. At the same time, Riley's father got one shot off, before Embry, Alice and Bella killed him. That one shot hit Rose. She was gone instantly." I couldn't say anymore, or I was going to lose it again. Bella stood from her chair and came around the desk. She pulled my head to lay on her chest, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Jasper didn't say anything about our embrace, just pulled in a ragged breath. "I'm so sorry" he said softly. Jasper stood then and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Come on, we have to go see Edward. He has to know what happened. And I think you two need to talk.

E POV

Opening my eyes, I was confused. I must have fallen asleep on the bathroom floor after I broke down. I pulled myself up to my feet and walked to the mirror over the sink. I was a mess. My hair was messier then it usually is, and my eyes were swollen. I let myself break down after Jasper left. I cried for my brother, I cried for Rose and Jacob, but mostly I cried because of the horrible way I had treated Jasper. He was only trying to make things better. Jasper had always been the voice of reason when I got emotional about things. I knew I was being selfish and petty, but at the time I resented him. I wanted him to be angry and hurt with me. I needed to apologize. I decided to take a shower and pull myself together, before I called him and asked him to come home.

Walking out to the bedroom I noticed it was already 8 pm. I had cried myself out and slept the day away it looked like. I wondered what Jasper was doing. Even though I had slept most of the day, I was still very exhausted. I hadn't been home much since we got home from the Cayman Islands. I spent every day and night in the hospital, only coming home when Jasper had my father come to the hospital and force me to go home and sleep for a few hours. When I did come home, I slept on the couch because I didn't want to sleep in our bed alone. Walking to the dresser I pulled out some comfy pajama bottoms and one of Jasper's old t shirts. I loved his smell, and it made me feel closer to him. I hoped that after my shower, I could convince Jasper to come home and crawl in bed with me.

The hot water of the shower felt wonderful. My back and neck were stiff from sleeping on the hard bathroom floor, and the hot water helped relax my muscles. I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed my body. I hopped out of the shower and quickly got dressed. Picking up my other clothes, I walked out to the bedroom. Just as I threw the dirty clothes in the hamper, I heard the front door open. My heart sped up and I had to smile. "Jasper?" I shouted as I made my way to the living room. When I got to the front room I stopped short. Jasper stood next to Emmett and Bella looking a little scared. My chest felt tight. I was either going to burst into tears again, or I was going to start yelling. I didn't meet Emmett's eyes, but I could see that Bella stood next to him looking very fragile as she clung to his arm.

I didn't know what to do. Lock my self in the bathroom again? No. Tell them to get out? I couldn't do that, he was my brother. So I stood there. Jasper eventually started to move toward me very slowly, like I was going to bolt any minute. When he was within reach, I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry" I whispered in his ear. His hand gently soothed me, rubbing up and down my back. "I know baby, I love you." He pulled back, and I could see in his eyes he was going to leave me alone with Emmett. My bottom lip started to tremble as he raised his hand to cup my cheek. "Please, for me, Just stay calm and listen OK?" I nodded as a tear slipped from my eye. Jasper gently kissed my cheek, and then turned to where they still stood by the door. "Bella, sweetheart, how about we take a little walk?" Jasper walked over and held out his hand to her. She looked timidly up to Emmett and then to me. She took his hand and let him lead her out the door.

I felt like I was naked. I felt like I stood there bare, nowhere to hide. My anchor, my rock was gone. I was vulnerable. I wanted so much to be angry. I wanted to yell. Not so much at Emmett, but everything. I was tired. I almost lost Jasper twice, We lost Rose and Jacob, who had come to mean so much to me. I was so fucking tired of being scared. I was scared to be happy, because it seemed that someone was always waiting to take my happiness away.

"Edward..." Just hearing Emmett speak my name, I could hear the pain in his voice. All the anger I had toward him suddenly didn't matter. His business didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was my brother. I walked forward without a word and wrapped him in my arms. I could feel his body shake with a sob, and I squeezed him tighter. He must be in agony. He and Rose had been together since college. If I thought almost losing Jasper was hard, I couldn't imagine what he was going through. "I love you Emmett, I'm so sorry" I whispered. I had a feeling he hadn't really let himself grieve until this moment. I walked us over to the couch and sat us down. His face was buried in my chest, and his body shook with his grief. He needed me. He had needed me this whole time, and I was to busy being angry. I really was a selfish bastard.

When Emmett finally calmed down, we talked and both apologized. He explained that he had chosen to walk away from the business, along with everyone who worked for him. He told me that while Rosalie's father understood his reasoning for leaving the business, that he still blamed him for Rosalie's death. I was shocked and a little pissed when he told me, after he had talked to Jasper, that the cemetery called him to tell him his wife was moved to a secret location at her father's request. "I called her father right away to see what the hell was going on. He told me that I was irresponsible with Rosalie's life, and he was taking her somewhere where I couldn't even visit her." Emmett said with tears in his eyes. "He said he changed her name back to her maiden name, and buried her with other members of her family. He wanted it to be like I had never existed in her life." I was too shocked to speak. How could anyone be so cruel?

Bella and Jasper came back eventually as we sat there talking. They brought back pizza and beer, which I noticed curiously Bella didn't drink. She excused herself to get a glass of water. Jasper sat on the floor between my legs, and Bella sat next to Emmett. We didn't speak as we ate. It was just nice to be a family again. When we were finished Jasper and I cleaned up the pizza boxes and threw away the beer bottles. I was exhausted from all the talking, and asked if Emmett and Bella wanted to crash here for the night seeing as it was past midnight. "Um...no actually, I still have a few things to tell you. But if you are too tired tonight we can come back tomorrow." Emmett said. I was about to tell to go ahead, but I noticed that Jasper's eyes were beginning to droop. We made plans to meet Emmett and Bella the next day at the club, where we could talk some more. Jasper and I both Hugged Emmett and Bella before they left. Physically and emotionally exhausted Jasper and I both crawled in bed.

In the morning, Jasper and I got dressed and made our way to the club. Emmett and Bella met us inside the door where we all exchanged hugs. Quil, Embry and Alice greeted us as they carried closed boxes out the front door to the club. I didn't want to know what was in them, so I didn't ask. Jasper and I fallowed Emmett and Bella up to the office, and he shut the door behind us. They both seemed in better spirits today, but I could still see the sadness.

"OK, well there is no real way to tell you any of this, so I might as well just do it. "As you both know Bella is..." Emmett was interrupted when Jasper quickly shook his head back and forth with wide eyes. Emmett's eyebrows narrowed as he looked at Jasper. "You didn't tell him?" Jasper shook his head again, not saying a word. "OK, well I guess we have three things to tell you then" Emmett looked at me and smiled. "Bella is pregnant, with Jacob's child." My jaw dropped, but before I could say anything he continued. "Bella and I have sort of been helping each other through all of this" Emmett smiled at Bella, who then blushed sweetly. "We have decided to be together, and I am going to raise her child as my own." Jasper and I both gasped with shock. Our faces must have been funny because they both laughed. We watched as Bella laced her small fingers through Emmett's, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "Wow" Jasper and I both said at the same time. Then we all laughed because it had been unintentional.

Emmett took a deep breath and smiled again. "OK, now it's time for the big one." Bella turned around to a file cabinet and pulled out a folder, handing it to Emmett. "Rosalie and I talked with a lawyer before we built this place. He told us that we should have a backup plan in case something happened to both of us. We had him draw up a contract, where we listed who we wanted this club to go to if something should happen to us. Rosalie is gone now, and since Bella and I are going to be raising a child, I wont have time to maintain the club on my own." Emmett opened the folder and pulled out two sheets of paper. One was handed to me, and one to Jasper.

I read the paper, and my hands started to shake. I re read it three times before I actually started to believe what it said. Edward Cullen 50% owner. I looked to Jasper, who was in the process of re reading the contract like I had just done I was sure. Jasper's name was at the top of his, which also said he was 50% owner. "Are you fucking serious?" Jasper yelled suddenly, scaring the hell out of everyone. Emmett and Bella laughed again. "I am absolutely serious. I want you two, too have this club. Quil, Alice and Embry should have everything out of the basement by the end of the day, and then it's all yours." Jasper and I both looked at each other shocked. "I do have a few request's though if you don't mind." Emmett said while we still couldn't speak. "Quil, Embry and Alice are now without Jobs. If possible, I would like you to keep them on until they can find other employment."

"No" Jasper said shaking his head. "But, Jasper..." Emmett looked shocked. "No, Emmett, what I meant was, I don't want them to find other employment. Edward and I both have jobs, and they know this club probably as well as you do. I want them to stay on. I also would like you to stay on, for a little while at least. We have no idea how to run a club." He was right, of course and Emmett agreed to help out until the baby was born. "So, is that your only request?" I had to ask, teasing Emmett a little. "Um...no, not really" he said with a smile. I quirked an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. His face looked a little sheepish and he was fidgeting. "Emmett, spit it out already" I said with a laugh.

"OK, OK....um...." and then spoke so fast I didn't know how anyone could understand it.

Bella immediately burst out laughing so hard her face turned red. I looked to Jasper to see if he had caught even one word of that whole sentence. He looked just as confused as I was. "Uh, Em? I have no idea what you just said. Take a breath and try again." Emmett's face was now tomato red, and his hands came up to cover his face. Bella had her hand over her mouth trying to stop her laughter. "Did you catch what he said Bella?" Jasper asked. She sucked in a deep breath through her hand, and nodded her head. "OK, why don't you tell us then." Bella looked at Emmett, who was still hiding behind his hands.

"He said, 'Please don't turn this into a gay bar, because I plan on coming here when we have a babysitter.' Her tiny body shook with laughter again. I looked to Jasper, who then burst out laughing right along with her.

* * *

**End Note: OK, I lied. This isn't the last chapter. There will be one more, and then I will post the outtake from Jasper's office.**


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Alright everyone here is the final chapter. I must warn you though, this chapter skips back and forth in time a lot so you may have to read it twice. I hope I dont confuse you too much. I also must warn you, I cried when I wrote this so, I should give you a tissue warning, but don't worry I also threw in some really funny stuff and a lemon lol. Enjoy.

* * *

Edward POV

Two months later...

Opening my eyes my vision was blurry, and my back hurt from the weird angle I had been sleeping. I looked around and then remembered that I was currently sleeping on Emmett's couch. Jasper and I had had the worse argument in the almost 8 years we had been together and I had walked out. My throat felt thick as I remembered the tears falling from his pleading eyes, as I walked out the door to our apartment. That was almost a month ago. Standing from the couch, I reached over my head to stretch my aching muscles and headed in search of coffee. Walking into the kitchen I spotted a pile of papers sitting on the kitchen island. This fucking pile of papers was one of the reasons for my separation from my husband. After much talking and arguing Jasper, Emmett and I had decided to shut down the club and remodel it into a family style restaurant.

A week after Emmett signed the club over to us is when the arguments started. First we couldn't agree if we should quit our jobs. Then we couldn't get a bank loan for all the remodeling we were going to have to do. We were both stressed and had been had been dealing with work and redesigning the club. The first fight, which was a huge part of our separation, came the day Jasper had to leave town for an away game with his team. I came home from work to an empty apartment and started looking over the layouts we were trying to decide on. I was stressed because I knew the new remodel was going to cost a lot of money, and a high school teachers salary just wasn't enough.

Finally, I called my father to ask him for his advise. I was afraid if we couldn't get a bank loan we wouldn't be able to make the changes we wanted. After a long talk with my father, who is a doctor, He offered to put up the money for us, and when the restaurant was finished we could pay him back slowly. I knew I should never have accepted without talking to Jasper, but I was excited that we were finally moving forward, so I accepted. Later that night Jasper called me from his hotel room. He was all excited because his team had won the game, I could just picture the smile on his face and see his deep blue eyes sparkling. I decided I would tell him about the loan from my father. I thought he would be excited. We didn't have to worry about money anymore and we could finally start making our plans come to life. When the phone went silent I knew something was wrong. The only response I got was a quiet "I have to go Edward" and then a dial tone. I sat there for a long time stunned. I was too stupidly in shock that I didn't even try to call him back.

The next morning was a Saturday and Jasper was due to be home by noon. I paced around our apartment restless waiting for him to walk in the door. I cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, made the bed twice and even made a picnic for us to share in front of the fire place. Everything was perfect and all I needed was my husband to come home and share it with me. I sat there on our black leather couch the whole day. Alone. Countless phone calls and texts went unanswered. Jasper was obviously avoiding me. I packed up the food and wine I had splayed out for us and put them away. At 7pm I finally called Emmett to see if he had heard from Jasper at all. When he told me he hadn't I hung up quickly to avoid the questions I was sure he would be hounding me with. Depressed and lonely, I trudged off to our room and collapsed on the bed still in my clothes.

The next morning I woke up still fully clothed. Jasper's side of the bed was untouched and the apartment was totally silent. A shiver of fear ran down my spine. Jasper and I had not spent a night apart, with exception to his road games or his times in the hospital. I got up and walked slowly through the too quiet apartment. I found Jasper snoring lightly on the couch still fully clothed. As gently as I could I walked over and laid my body down on his. I knew I woke him up when his body flinched a tiny bit. I hoped he wouldn't push me away as I nuzzled my face into his neck. "I'm sorry baby" I whispered into his neck, giving his throat a gentle kiss. "I won't take the money, I'm sorry I didn't tell you first." Silently he forgave me as he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep wrapped up together on the couch. Later on when we got up he told me he had spent his whole Saturday at his office and driving around. He felt really terrible for avoiding me the whole day when I told him I made a picnic for us. We had a discussion about the loan and the club, and eventually decided to take the money from my father, and made a deal that all decision would be made by both of us.

I don't know if I would classify that as an actual fight since there wasn't any shouting involved. More of a misunderstanding I would say. Things were back to normal and plans were in the works after we decided on a floor plan for the new restaurant. We decided that the club was so popular that we would have a week long celebration at the end of the month. The last night for the club would be a Saturday. There would be no cover charge, The drinks would be half priced and the stage would be free for open mic night. Seattle had some great local bands, and we hoped they would all come for the farewell. Like I said things were back to normal. Jasper and I were getting along great, even though we were still stressed with work and the closing of the club. Then came the night that changed everything. The night that ended with me taking off my ring and walking out the door. The night that lead to Jasper flying back to Texas to spend some time with his family.

The first three nights of the week long celebration went great. The music was awesome, the crowds were lined up down the block and Jasper and I were excited to be running the show. Alice, Embry and Quil still worked for us of course. Emmett and Bella were there with us the whole step of the way too. Things ran smoothly and every night Jasper and I went home more excited then the last. The love shared between us was just as passionate as the first date. Emmett and Bella were excited planning for the new baby. Things were perfect...at least I thought they were. The fourth night of our week long celebration was hectic. The crowds were larger than expected and we had to turn people away because we were at capacity. I was running around checking to see that everything was running smoothly. I was walking through the dance floor chatting with people when I spotted Jasper and Embry in a dark corner talking.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Jasper from behind. Immediately I noticed his body tense and Embry's eyes bulged just a tiny bit. Embry quickly shoved something into his pocket and said something about getting back to the bar. Jasper turned around and kissed me but I could tell that he was hiding something. "What was that about?" I asked him as we both entered the office upstairs. "Oh Embry was just showing me some girls number he got at the bar last night" he said, trying to laugh it off. I was suspicious at first and wanted to question him further, but my thoughts were quickly shoved away as I was shoved against the closed door. Jasper's mouth was on mine and his hands were slowly sneaking up under the back of my shirt. Needless to say, my worries were forgotten. Jasper did things to me that would have woken the whole neighborhood had the music not been so loud downstairs.

Saturday was a great day. Jasper and I both got the the club early to help decorate. Alice and Bella were busy hanging streamers and a huge farewell sign up over the stage. The place really looked beautiful. I was in the office returning messages to local bands that wanted to play that night at the club. Jasper peeked his head in and told me that he was leaving for a bit to run home and change clothes. We had both been working hard the entire day to get the club ready and everyone was sweaty. I told him to hold up a second and I would ride with him. His face flushed a tiny bit and he quickly made an excuse for me to stay there. I was about to protest when the manager of the band I was trying to track down started talking. I looked up and Jasper was gone.

Two hours later I finally arrived home and Jasper was just coming out of the shower. "hey baby, finally get away to come home and change?" he laughed a little to excited. He kissed me when I didn't say anything and walked to the closet to find some clothes. "Jasper, you left the club two hours ago, and your just now taking a shower?" I asked confused. "Yeah, Embry caught me as I was leaving the club and told me he knew of a great band downtown that he wanted to come and play tonight. We drove down there to invite them but they had other plans, So I dropped him back at the club and came home to change." His explanation seemed to make sense at the time so I didn't give it another thought. I quickly got in the shower and dressed for the big night.

When Jasper and I arrived at the club the line was already stretched down the block. We weren't due to open for a couple hours yet so we chatted with a few of the people and then went inside. Everyone was busy running around, making sure the bar was stocked and the talent for the night was ready to play. Ten minutes before the doors opened everyone gathered around the bar. Jasper linked his hand with mine and we smiled. "I just want to thank all of you for sticking here with us. It's been a crazy couple years, but I think we are finally all in a good place and Jasper and I are really lucky to know all of you. You are all family to us and we love you all." I hugged everyone before we all took our positions. "Let's do it" Emmett screamed, as Embry opened the doors.

We were filled to capacity the whole night. It was magical. One of the bands slowed the music down to a ballad and Jasper pulled me out to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his as we swayed to the music. I felt invincible. I was in the arms of the man I loved and we were standing in the place that was going to soon become the restaurant we dreamed of. Little did I know, everything was going to come crashing down around me.

I pulled my eyes away from the stupid celebration fliers on the kitchen island, and filled my cup with coffee. The tan line where my ring usually was caught my eye and my eyes started to tear. I gritted my teeth and snapped my eyes shut. My body ached for Jasper, my heart...well, imagine the one person you love most in the world plunging a sharp knife clean through your heart and twisting it. That pain is nothing compared the pain my heart feels. I was glad when the front door opened to bring me out of my reverie. Emmett and Bella walked in to find me in the kitchen drinking my coffee. I hated it that every time they looked at me they had sad faces. Admittedly, I had been having mood swings lately, crying my eyes out one minute and angry the next. I just wanted them for once to look at me as if everything was OK, like I hadn't lost the one thing in my world that made me happy.

"Morning Edward" Bella said gently. "Emmett and I went by your apartment for you." My eyes went to the floor. I hadn't been back to the apartment since that night. I knew that if I did I would crumble into a million pieces. I swallowed the lump in my throat and brought my eyes back up to Bella. "We got you more clothes and some of your music." I nodded slowly "thank you." I turned to leave the kitchen to take a shower before Emmett stopped me. "Um...Edward?" I stopped and turned to face them again. They looked at each other, like the next words were going to break me. "We...um..we found something else when we were there." I looked between them confused. Emmett finally sighed deeply and reached into his pocket. He held out his fist and slowly opened his hand. The sharp knife in my heart twisted again painfully. My breath came out ragged and my knees threatened to buckle. In Emmett's hand laid two silver wedding bands.

With a trembling hand I reached out and took the rings from his palm. I couldn't stop the sob that shook my body. "His stuff?" I tried to ask through my tears. Bella looked to Emmett and then back to me. "Honey..." here voice trembled "It's all gone." My knees did buckle then, and I would have hit the cold kitchen floor if Emmett hadn't caught me.

Jasper kissed the side of my neck as the slow song ended. "You look beautiful tonight" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him "Well thank you, you don't look so bad yourself sexy" I said as we walked off the dance floor. I planned on dragging him back to the office to have my way with him, when suddenly Embry was in front of us. "Hey Edward, I need to barrow Jasper for a few minutes" and then he grabbed Jasper's arm and started pulling him away. Jasper looked back and winked at me. I stood there confused and started to fallow, but Alice informed me that we were almost out of Tequila at the bar and needed me to go downstairs and get some more. Once again my worries with Jasper and Embry were forgotten as I made my way to the basement.

I quickly found a new box of tequila bottles and started back for the stairs. I stopped when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Three large boxes sat behind the stairwell covered in a black tarp. One side of the third box was peeking out. If I hadn't seen the uncovered corner the boxes would have gone unnoticed because it was so dark downstairs. I sat the tequila down and went to investigate. I pulled the tarp back and noticed that two of the three boxes were taped shut. The one closest to the stairs was open but the flaps were closed so I couldn't see what was inside. I peeled the flaps back and looked into a box full of bags filled what looked like a white powder. I started to reach Inside to pick up one of the bags when I heard voices. "You said you were going to get rid of the rest" a voice said from the top of the stairs. I was hidden in the dark so I stayed very quiet so I could listen. "I know Jasper, but the guy we talked to this afternoon called and said he didn't have all the money yet." My heart stopped. Who the hell was Jasper talking to? Money for what? "Embry I only agreed to help you so you could get rid of this shit, I can't keep lying to Edward he already knows something is up" My mouth fell open and my hands started to shake.

"What if Edward goes down there? He will kill you for still having that shit here, and me for knowing about it" Jasper said angrily. "I know Jasper, I'm sorry. I was just trying to make some money before the club closes, I wont have a job again until the restaurant is opened. Please just help me, I only need to keep it here one more night until I can deliver it tomorrow and get the money." I looked down to the open box. Embry was keeping drugs in the club, and Jasper knew about it. I felt like I was going to be sick. "I'll give you till noon tomorrow. The contractors are suppose to be here Monday morning so that shit better be gone." The door closed and then they were gone. I was rooted in place for a long moment. I wanted to fucking punch something and cry at the same time. I needed to get everyone out of here fast so I could deal with this. I sucked in a deep breath to slow my heart and almost ran up the stairs. I shut and locked the basement door so nobody could go down there without me knowing about it.

I was half way across the dance floor when someone grabbed my hand. "Hey baby, I have been looking for you everywhere. How about we go up to the office..." I yanked my hand away from Jasper and leaned close to his ear so he could hear me over the music. "Don't. Fucking. touch me." I said in a low even voice. Jasper's eyes went wide at my anger. "Baby what..." he started to ask, but I didn't stay long enough to hear his question. I walked quickly to the DJ booth and grabbed the mic. I told him to cut the music as I walked to the center of the stage. The crowed went silent in confusion and turned to see what I was doing. I cleared my throat and started to speak. "I'm sorry everyone for the disruption." I started, looking around the room catching the eyes of Emmett and Bella standing with Jasper. "It's seems that we have to cut this evening short. The fire marshal was called in and we are way over capacity and we were told to shut down. I know this was our goodbye party and I want to thank each and every one of you for making this week so special for us." I lied but the crowd didn't know that. "Please everyone stay safe as you make your way out." I heard a groan from the crowd, but slowly they started to file out. I turned the microphone off and dropped it where I stood.

In a daze I walked to the office, grabbed my coat and walked back down the stairs to leave. By the time I got back downstairs the club was empty. Jasper, Emmett and Bella stood in the middle of the dance floor. Quil, Embry and Alice soon joined them as I made my way over. "Edward, what the hell did you shut down for its not even midnight yet?" Emmett asked. I glared at Embry now. "You want to tell him?" I asked, but he just looked back at me confused. I turned to Jasper. "Or...do you want to tell him?" Again I was met with confused eyes. They were either really stupid or trying really hard to keep up the lie. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a set of keys, tossing them to Jasper. "You might need the basement keys for noon tomorrow." I watched as the blood drained from his face and his eyes went big. Not saying another word, I turned walked out.

I don't really remember how I got home, I'm just glad that I didn't have an accident with how angry I was. With shaking hands I unlocked the door and then slammed it shut once I was inside. I only had about ten minutes before Jasper would fallow me home. Walking to the bedroom I opened the closet. I pulled out a suitcase and started throwing clothes inside. I didn't take time to fold them or make sure they would fit, I just wanted to be out of here. I had half my shirts out of the closet when the front door opened. Jasper and I had rode together to the club so I guessed Emmett had brought him home. I couldn't think of what all I would need for work Monday morning. I looked down and saw shoes. I picked up three pairs and threw them toward the bed where the suitcase was. I could feel him enter the room, or maybe it was his smell. His scent drove me crazy half the time. "Baby..." he finally spoke very softly.

I gritted my teeth. "Don't" was my only reply as I continued to shove clothes into the case. I walked to the bathroom to grab my razor and aftershave, walking back to the bedroom I saw that Jasper was holding one of the shirts I had thrown in the suitcase. "This is my shirt" he whispered, and I could tell he was trying not to cry. My heart skipped a beat and pain shot through me. I hated it when Jasper was in pain, but he had lied to me and I was too far gone to feel sorry for him. "Sorry" I said, grabbing the shirt and throwing it to the floor. It was mean, and I knew it but I couldn't stop myself. "Baby, please" he was sobbing now. "Just stop and listen to me." I stopped and took a deep breath. I could at least stop and listen to him before I left. "Fine, talk while I finish packing." I walked back to the suitcase and started to fold the clothes laying all over the bed. "No, stop packing, I don't want you to go" He walked forward and took the shirt from my hands and threw it toward the closet. "Why?" I shouted. "Why should I stay Jasper? After you lied to me countless times" His face was panicked and he pulled his hands through his hair. "Because, I love you" he shouted back at me.

That did it. My anger doubled and I could feel my heart about to beat out of my chest. "You...you love me Jasper? Where was the love when you agreed to keep that shit in our club? Where was the love when you went with him yesterday to make a drug deal? Where was the love every time I asked you what was going on and you fucking lied to my face?" I was breathing hard after my rant. Jasper stood at the foot of the bed sobbing. His body was trembling so bad he looked like he was shivering from the cold. Every cell in my body wanted to pull him into my arms. I could feel my tears burning now, I knew I was going to lose it soon, but I wasn't done. "If any one of those customers in there tonight had seen that, we could have gone to jail. If the fire marshal _had_ shown up, we would have gone to jail. If those contractors had come Monday morning and saw that shit, we would have ended up in jail. Do you not understand that Jasper?"

It killed me to stand there and watch him cry. His eyes were swollen and his hair was a mess from him pulling his fingers through it. "Say something" I demanded. Finally his eyes came up to mine and he took two steps closer. "Edward, I'm so sorry for lying to you. Baby, he came to me asking for my help. He was going to be without a job when we closed down. At the time I didn't know how much stuff he had stashed there. I guess...I just wasn't thinking of the consequences." His eyes were pleading with me to understand. "When did you find out how much he had?" I had to ask. His eyes once again lowered to the floor. "Yesterday before we left to make the deal" he whispered. I shook my head with disgust. So he had known before they made the deal then. Turning to the bed I zipped up the suitcase and pulled it off the bed. Walking to the living room I picked up my keys and cell phone and stuffed them in my pocket. Jasper rushed out after me. "Baby, please don't leave. Stay here so we can talk about this." My back was turned so he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving. "We can still have everything we planned. Emmett stayed to make sure it was all destroyed, and then he fired Embry. We can start construction Monday morning just like we planned. Please baby don't walk away."

I turned around and caught the hand that was on my shoulder, which also happened to be the hand that held his wedding band. I thought back over the last two years and something donned on me. "This..." I said, holding up Jasper's hand. "This was suppose to be everything" I rubbed my finger over his wedding band. "You stood on that beach and told me you loved me. You promised never to lie or deceive me. I don't doubt that you meant it, but thinking about it just now reminded me of something." I saw hope flash in his eyes for one second. "I have a question for you Jasper and I want the truth." He nodded his head and squeezed my hand that was holding his. "Two years ago when we had your final doctor's visit after your surgery, the whole day you seemed kind of distant. Were you going to break up with me?" I watched his face very closely as his eyes slowly slipped closed and his head lowered. That gave me the answer.

I released his hand but took a step closer. I brought my hand up to cup his cheek gently and made him look at me. "You tried to break up with me again on the beach, but almost in the same minute I purposed to you." A tear rolled down my cheek this time. "Jasper, I don't doubt that you love me. I just think that...maybe we weren't ready to be married." He raised his hand to cover mine on his cheek. "Edward, please don't do this." He said as another tear rolled down his cheek. All the anger was gone as I leaned forward to kiss his lips gently. I touched my forehead to his and closed my eyes. "I love you" I whispered, and then stepped back. I slipped the ring off my finger and placed it in his palm.

I could hear Jasper sobbing from outside the apartment as I walked to my car. I drove to Emmett's house where he let me stay without asking questions. The next morning I called and canceled the contractors for Monday morning. Between sobbing so hard I couldn't breath and quiet slow tears, I was able to call the bank and transfer the money my father had loaned us back to his account Monday morning. Over the next week Jasper and I talked a couple times on the phone. We both apologized and cried together. Whenever he asked me if I was going to come home, I couldn't give him an answer. That night before I went to bed I called him and told him goodnight. That was a month ago. I found out through Emmett that Jasper took a leave from his job and went to Texas. I hoped he would come back and we could try to make things work. My parents were worried about both of us. They kept in contact with Jasper's parents and were told that Jasper was a mess just like I was.

Even after Jasper left for Texas, I didn't allow myself to go back to the apartment. I was scared of breaking down. Over the last month I had a lot of time to think. What Jasper and Embry did was bad, but when I really thought about it, no harm had been done. Emmett destroyed the boxes in the basement that I had found and Embry was told to leave. Jasper was my husband and I loved him more then anything in the whole world, but yet I still walked away. Why? Anger? Pride? Those weren't good enough reasons to walk away from the love of my life. I decided that once Jasper came back home I would go home and we would work it out. Until Emmett opened his hand, that held both wedding bands.

Emmett carried my sobbing and weak body to his bedroom and laid me down. Bella crawled in the bed beside me and laid my head on her lap. The only thing I could register In my mind was a voice saying "he was suppose to come back." I must have said it out loud too, because I could hear Bella softly talking to me and running her hand through my hair. No matter how much I tried I couldn't stop the sobs from shaking my body. For hours the tears continued to stream. Emmett came and went throughout the day as Bella held me. When the tears did stop, I fell into a catatonic state. I could see different people around me, but I couldn't differentiate who they were. The only thing I saw in my mind was soft blue eyes, and curly blond hair.

The next morning I woke up still in Emmett's bed. Bella was sleeping next to me facing the side of the bed. Emmett slept in a chair next to the bed bent over. His head was next to Bella's chest and his hand was laying on her slightly rounded belly. I pulled myself up and climbed out of bed slowly as to not wake the sleeping couple. My body was weak and my eyes burned from sobbing so much. I knew that once everyone was awake for the day they would all be hounding me or trying to comfort me. I didn't want to be comforted. I was numb, and I wanted to stay that way. I didn't deserve to be comforted, I had driven away the love of my life. Walking to the living room where all my clothes and things were I quietly gathered everything up and got myself dressed. I had everything by the door ready to leave when I spotted our wedding bands laying on the dining room table. Slowly, I walked over and picked them up. I could feel the grief trying to break free so I quickly shoved them both in my pocket.

Quickly I stuffed all my belongings into my car and backed away from the house. I didn't know where I was going to go though. The apartment was out, it would be as cold and empty as I felt. I decided to drive a few miles to Tacoma and get a hotel room. I needed to be alone, and if I stayed in the city my family would be able to find me. Two hours later I reached Tacoma and found a small five room hotel right off the highway. I payed the manager for three nights and grabbed my suitcase from the car. Unlocking the door to my room I noted the king size bed and TV. That was pretty much it for the spars hotel room, it was a far change from the luxury suite in the cayman islands. I squinted my eyes shut as I felt my eyes burn with tears. I wasn't ready to break down yet. I opened the suitcase and found a t shirt and pajama bottoms that I could change into after a long hot shower.

I spent the next two days and nights curled up on the bed, crying or just staring off into space. My cell phone rang almost non stop until I finally shut it off and threw it in the suitcase. I thought about the last 8 years of my life. Jasper was the one consent thing in my life. He had been by my side since I was 18. Jasper never failed to show me he loved me every single day. He had been hurt so badly so many times, that I tried to shoulder some of the hurt. Every time he had a nightmare or asthma attack it almost killed me to see him in pain. Jasper was so pure and sweet, and he never ceased to amaze me with the carefree gentle way he lived his life. He really was my anchor, and I had thrown it all away.

My body was weak from crying and trying to hold myself together. I hadn't eaten in almost four days and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I hadn't left the lumpy hotel bed in two days, but I was so tired that I couldn't stop my body from relaxing back down on the pillow, and allowing my eyes to slip closed. Before I drifted off to sleep, I reached into the pocked of my pants and pulled out the two rings. I slipped them both onto my ring finger and quickly fell asleep.

I dreamed of Jasper. He was back in Texas, and even though my parents had relayed that he was a mess, I pictured him with a smile. I had to believe that he could be happy. I couldn't allow myself to picture him falling apart like I had. He was too beautiful to be broken. He was too sweet to live his life alone. Someone would eventually find him and put his beautiful smile back on his face. I cringed when I thought about someone else sharing his soft morning kisses; sleeping next to him, making love to him. I was woken from my dream with a sob. Tears streamed endlessly down the side of my face. As tired as I was, sleeping was not an option anymore. I couldn't bare thinking about someone else touching Jasper.

When the sun came up the next day, I checked out of the hotel and headed back to Seattle. I started thinking again about where I was going to go. I didn't want to see my family yet, I was sure I looked like a total wreck. The apartment held too many memories, so that was out. Before I knew it, I was pulling up in back of the club. It had been more or less abandoned since that night. Jasper gave his share of owner back to Emmett, and the other half was still in my name. I didn't want it, but my contract was in the apartment, and I wasn't going to go get it. The lock turned with a quiet click, and I pulled the door open. The inside was dark, but nothing had changed. The bar still had bottles of alcohol behind it, and the farewell sign still hung over the stage.

I don't know what I planned to do once I got here. Maybe I could sleep in the office for a couple days before I found a new apartment. I thought about the dream I had in Tacoma and shuttered. I needed something to help me stop thinking, something to help me forget for little while at least that I had completely destroyed my life. I walked behind the bar and looked for the strongest thing I could find. I almost laughed when I spotted a half full bottle of Tequila. I grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the top, taking a long pull. I grimaced and it burned my throat on the way down. I didn't know how well my stomach was going to take the tequila on a completely empty stomach, but shrugged it off. Hopefully I would pass out before I threw up.

Bottle in hand, I walked around the dance floor. Closing my eyes, I remembered all the dances Jasper and I shared here. The smile on his face as he would lead me to the dance floor could light up a room, and it was always looking at me. I slowly turned in a circle remembering how Jasper would wrap his strong arms around me, and bury his face in my neck. His hot breath would blow down my back, and turn me on more nights then I can remember. I brought the bottle back to my lips as I remembered the night before we left for our vacation to the Cayman Islands. It was close to closing time and Jasper pulled me to the dance floor when one of our favorite songs started to play. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't notice when the song was over. We didn't notice when the crowd began to leave for the night. We didn't notice as Alice danced around us cleaning up for the night. The only thing I remember was laying my ear on Jasper's chest and getting lost in his heart beat. It was one of the best nights of my life. Tears were streaming from my eyes when I opened my eyes to the empty club.

The bottle in my hand was almost empty when I lifted it to my lips to kill the rest of my pain. Before the bottle reached my lips I spotted the piano that sat on the stage. Jasper convinced me to play for him after Emmett opened the club. I agreed, but only played for him after hours. He always liked for me to sing him one particular song that meant a lot to us. I wondered in my half drunk state if I could remember how to play it. Stumbling up the stairs to the stage, I walked over and sat at the piano.

I played a few notes before I found the melody I was looking for. And, then I started to sing.

_And I like cream in my coffee_

_And I like to sleep late on Sunday_

_And nobody knows me...like my baby_

_And I like Eggs over easy_

_With flour tortillas_

_And nobody knows me...like my baby_

_And nobody hold me_

_And nobody knows me_

_Nobody knows me...like my baby_

_But it was a dream made to order_

_South of the border_

_And nobody knows me...like my baby_

_And he cried man how could you do it_

_And I swore that there weren't nothing to it_

_But nobody knows me...like my baby_

My voice was starting to crack, but I had to keep singing.

_And nobody holds me_

_And nobody knows me_

_Nobody knows me...like my baby_

_And I like cream in my coffee_

_I hate to be alone on Sunday_

_And nobody knows me..._

My breath hitched, and I had to stop for a second to catch my breath. With tears in my eyes I sang the last line.

_Nobody knows me...like my baby_

The last note rang out, and finally I broke down. I folded my arms on top of the piano, laying my head on my arms, and then I cried. I cried for the beautiful man I had pushed away. I cried for this club, that was suppose to be our future. I cried for the empty apartment I would find when I finally went home.

I sat there for a long time trying to catch my breath, when I felt something touch my neck. My head snapped up and I whirled around to find Jasper standing behind me. I stumbled forward to touch him and make sure he was real. I hoped desperately that I hadn't passed out and was dreaming again. When his warm hand reached out to steady me, I knew he was real. "Oh god, Jasper" I cried, and then threw my arms around his neck. My breathing had turned into gasps against his neck, and I tried to squeeze him to me as hard as I could. My body was weak though from not eating, and the tequila. "Baby, shhh you have to calm down. Just breath." He whispered in my ear, as his warm hand rubbed up and down my back.

I took a few deep breaths to slow my heart rate, but I couldn't talk yet and my arms refused to let him go. "You know, I never could resist you when you sang that song to me" he whispered against my neck. I nodded my head against his chest. I felt him try and pull me away, but I clung to him for dear life. I was never going to let him go again. "Baby are you OK?" I shook my head no. "Where have you been?" he tried again to get me to speak. I shook my head no again. I knew that this is why he was here. I guessed that when I went missing the news made it to Texas, and he flew here to find me. He chuckled. "OK, lets start slow. Are you drunk?" I chuckled involuntarily against his chest, and then nodded. I felt his chest vibrate with his laugh. "OK, now were getting somewhere. You look pale, how long has it been since you ate?" Crap, he was gonna kill me. I shrugged my shoulder to avoid the question. "Edward?" he said in his warning tone. I sighed and loosened my arms, taking a step back. Jasper reached out to steady me when I stumbled.

His eyes were watching me intently. I could tell he was shocked by the way I looked. My eyes had dark circles under them, my face was pale and my eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. I could even tell that I had lost some weight over the last few days, and of course I was drunk. I must look like a freaking hobo to him. "Baby, you have to talk to me. Where have you been? What have you been doing?" his eyes were pleading with me. None of his questions mattered though, he needed to know how I felt. I needed to make him stay.

I tried to make my voice even as I spoke, but it only came out a weak whisper. "I'm lost without you. Everywhere I go I feel you there, and it hurts so bad that I cant touch you. I don't wanna be here without you anymore. I'm sorry Jasper. Please...I love you...please..." I couldn't continue as he pulled me against his chest. I could feel his breath hitch as he held my head against his chest. I wanted to continue. I had so much more to say, but suddenly it was as if my body caught up to me. No food, no sleep and alcohol. My vision went blurry, and my legs wouldn't hold me up anymore. Jasper caught me when my body started to fall and my head went limp. "Edward" he screamed as he gently laid me on the floor. Suddenly I was surrounded by people. I could tell Emmett and my parents where there, but the others were too blurry to make out. "Edward, what's wrong son? Do you feel sick?" my father was frantic with worry. I could feel his hand against my neck checking my pulse. I knew I was about to pass out, and the only way I could tell them what was wrong was to answer the question that Jasper asked earlier. I turned my blurry vision to Jasper and whispered the only thing I could. "Four days"

The last thing I remember before passing out was Jasper's eyes growing large. "You haven't eaten in 4 days Edward? And you have been drinking?" his voice was full of shock. I nodded my head and my eyes closed. I had strange twisted dreams. In my first dream, I was walking through a park and then suddenly Rosalie walked out. I was excited to see her and went to give her a hug. When she got close enough she smacked me on the back of the head. She proceeded to lecture me for an hour for breaking up with Jasper, and then smacked me again for not eating and getting drunk.

The second dream was just bizarre. I must have been deranged from the alcohol. In my dream, I woke up in my bed at home. I could hear two people arguing back and forth about who had the better father. I looked around to see who was there but the room was empty except for me. The voices where so close though that they had to be in the room. "Jasper?" I called out. "Oh great, look what you did. I am going to be in so much trouble." the voice said. I turned my head looking back and forth trying to find who was talking. "Oh shut up, your the one who started it. I told you my dad was sleeping and you had to keep arguing with me. It's all your fault." The other voice said. "Who's there?" I asked to the empty room. "Down here" one of the voices said. I looked down at my hand that still wore both wedding bands. "Morning dad, sorry we woke you." My mouth opened in shock and my eyes almost bulged out of my head. Both wedding bands had little mouths on them. And, they were talking to me. "What the fuck"

I jilted awake. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital room. I looked down to see that Jasper was laying in the bed with me. He had my hand in his and his thumb was sweeping back and forth over our wedding bands. I looked at the small rings and I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. Jasper's head flew around to look at me, but I couldn't stop. "Edward?" he said looking at me like I really was deranged. The look on his face only made me laugh harder. My whole body was wracked with laughter. My ribs were aching and I could hardly breath, but I couldn't stop laughing. Jasper's hand flew to the nurse call button and pushed it. "Carlisle" Jasper shouted at the closed hospital room door.

My life had been such a mess lately, added with the shock of having Jasper back, I think my mind was trying to tell me I had gone insane. Jasper sat up and turned his body to face me. "Edward, are you alright?" I clamped my hand over my mouth as I continued to giggle. The door to my room opened and my father almost ran to my bedside. "Edward, son are you alright?" he asked with frightened eyes. I tried really hard to catch my breath, but before I could speak the room was flooded with people. My mother, Emmett, Bella, Alice, Quil, and Jasper's parents were now in my room. I could feel it, I tried to stop it, but it was too late. With my hand still over my mouth I broke out in a side splitting, hysterical laughter.

My father looked to Jasper trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Jasper just shrugged and looked back at me "I have no idea Carlisle, he woke up and started laughing, and hasn't stopped. I haven't been able to get a word out of him." Jasper said looking just as confused as everyone else in the room. "That's it, no more Tequila for you buddy" Emmett said from the foot of the bed with a wide smile. Finally, _Finally_ I could feel the laughter starting to Ebb. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to take Jasper's ring off my finger. I handed it to him, and he took it wearily. I took a deep breath through my nose and blew it out my mouth. Still looking at Jasper I said "Your the better father" and then I clamped my hand over my mouth as I started to laugh again. Jasper looked at me like I had just told him I was from Mars. "ohhhh kayyy, well I think he has finally lost it. Someone call and make an appointment in a padded room." Emmett said from the foot of my bed.

"Edward, son, I need you to take a breath and try to calm down." My father said trying to hide his smile. I closed my eyes and started breathing deeply through my nose. A couple chuckles escaped but finally the laughter stopped. My head was starting to hurt both from the laughing and my hangover. When I opened my eyes, everyone was staring at me. I guessed they were waiting for my laughter to start again. I smiled then "I'm OK now" I reassured them. "How do you feel son?" my father asked, as he placed his hand on my forehead checking for a fever. "I'm fine, my head hurts though." I looked to Jasper who was holding his ring. He hadn't put it back on his finger. We needed to talk, but not with everyone in the room. "I'm going to get you some aspirin Edward, and some food" my father said as he left the room. I looked at Jasper and then everyone in the room. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and I looked down to my hands. Jasper reached over and slipped his hand in mine. I smiled but didn't look up.

Sensing Jasper and I needed to be alone, my mother invited everyone to go with her to the cafeteria to have breakfast. My mother kissed me on the forehead and patted my cheek. She winked at me and then fallowed everyone out of the room. Jasper and I were alone now. I didn't know how to start the conversation, so I settled for just breaking the tension. "I am never drinking Tequila again." He smiled then, and his blue eyes found mine. After a second, his smile faded, and then he leaned in to press his lips to mine. His lips were as soft and warm as I remembered, and I closed my eyes to breath in his heavenly scent. When the kiss ended, he pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you, too" I whispered back as my voice cracked. My breath hitched as I brought my hand up to his cheek. Jasper pulled back and turned his body to lay back in the bed with me. He pulled me into his arms and rested my head on his chest. "Please don't leave me" I whispered, and tightened my arms around him, weeping softly. "Baby, please don't cry. I'll never leave you again." His hand came up to brush my tears away as I drifted to sleep.

The next morning my father released me from the hospital. Jasper promised to take me home and make me go directly to bed. Emmett had gone back to the club and taken my car home while I was in the hospital. Jasper's stuff was back home too. He told me that when my mother called him in Texas and told him I went missing, he packed everything he owned and flew back home. It felt strange walking in the apartment again. The last time I was here, everything was such a mess. I was angry, and hurt and I said things that I didn't mean. All things I planned on rectifying tonight.

Jasper made dinner while I showered and got into comfortable clothes. We crawled in the bed after dinner and just held each other. I kept thinking that we needed to have a long drawn out conversation, but maybe it didn't have to be so hard. Maybe seeing how broken I was told him how sorry I was, and the fact that he flew back here to find me was enough to make almost everything right again. I say almost, because I noticed that Jasper's ring was currently laying on the nightstand. I needed to make this one thing right, before I made love to him. I pushed his shoulder so he was laying on his back, and then threw my leg over his body so I was straddling him. Jasper gave me his beautiful smile and waited for me to speak. I looked down as I spoke. "I just...want you to know Jasper, that I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

I leaned over to the night stand and picked up his ring. "I didn't mean it when I said we weren't ready to be married." I held up his ring and looked in his eyes. "I have wanted to marry you since the day we met in college. I don't have any regrets in marrying you. I love you, and I want to be your husband again. I guess I'm asking if you will wear your ring again?" He smiled and took the ring from my hand. I thought he was going to put it on, but he didn't. He held the ring between his thumb and finger looking at it very closely. He took a shuttering breath and then looked back at me. "Edward, the only reason I took it off in the first place is because I don't deserve it. You said it exactly right when you said I lied and deceived you. I took off the ring and moved away, because I was ashamed. You had every right to be angry with me. I am so sorry." I stopped him by leaning down and pressing my lips to his.

I sat back up and took the ring from his hand, sliding it back on his finger. "Enough talk, time for me to make love to my husband." With that I leaned down and crushed my lips back to his. I needed him so bad my body ached. Jasper let me kiss him for a long moment. My tongue entered his mouth, and I groaned. I missed tasting him, he always tasted so sweet. After a few moments though Jasper pulled his lips from mine. "Wait baby, I have a question before you have your way with me" he said with a smile. I sat back up and waited for his question. "When you woke up in the hospital, what was all the laughing about?" I smiled as I remembered the dream. I raised my hand and looked at my ring, and then I literally toppled over, landing on my side of the bed in hysterical laughter. Jasper let out a loud groan "Oh god not again" he said rolling his eyes.

I had closed my eyes, so I gasped when I felt Jasper's body cover mine. He pushed my legs apart with his knee, and then ground his erection against mine. My head flew back to the pillow as I let out a loud moan. Jasper latched his lips to the side of my neck and bit down gently. It felt so good I thought I was going to come right then. My hands reached down to push his ass down harder, I needed more friction on my cock. "Please..." I moaned as Jasper continued to suck on my neck. He bucked his hips hard against mine, and then we both moaned. "Jazz please...I need you" He finally released my neck after I'm sure giving me a giant welt on the side of my neck.

Jasper sat up on his knees and yanked my pants off. His pants joined mine on the floor along with our shirts. Jasper leaned his body back over mine and crushed his lips to mine. I whimpered desperately into his mouth when his hand wrapped around my cock, and started moving up and down slowly. I could feel my balls already starting to tighten, and I didn't want to come until he was inside me. My hands came up to tangle in Jasper's hair. I griped his strands and gently pulled. I was trying to pull him away so I could tell him to fuck me, but he only groaned, and his grip on my cock tightened. He was driving me crazy and I was dangerously close to orgasm. I brought my hands to both sides of his face, and forced his face away from mine. His eyes came up to mine, and he was gasping for breath.

"Jazz, please, I need you now" I begged, and then I leaned up to latch my teeth to the side of his neck. It was my turn to mark him. Jasper hissed in pleasure and pain, and his hand faltered for one split second. Then suddenly my legs were being pushed apart further, and a wet finger was gently pressing on the sensitive skin of my entrance. My eyes snapped shut, and my teeth finally released Jasper's neck."Oh god, please Jazz" I moaned as he slipped his finger inside me. I had been without him so long I wasn't above begging him to fuck me. I could feel his erection against mine though and I knew he needed me just as bad. "Damn baby, I thought you were going to suck the life out of my neck" he said as he pushed a second finger inside me. I chuckled, and then moaned when he curled his fingers, and brushed the magic spot inside me. "Jazz, please. Now" I almost yelled. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "I know baby, I want you too, but It's been a while and I don't want to hurt you, just be patient and I will make you feel good. I promise."

I was frustrated as he continued to slowly and gently, push his fingers in and out of me. I needed him and I needed him now. I tried to think of a way to hurry him up, and then I smiled when I thought of what I was gonna do. Jasper was gently kissing across my chest, as his fingers were busy preparing me. I took a deep breath and then started to sing.

_Nobody knows me...like my baby_

I only got one line out before Jasper's head snapped up, and his eyes bored into mine. His eyes were dark with lust, and I could tell, nothing we did from now on was going to be slow or gentle. Jasper's finger's disappeared from my ass and both my legs were suddenly bent at the knee and pushed up almost to my chin. My body was almost folded in half. I cried out and arched my back when Jasper entered me all the way to the hilt in one push, and then he stopped. I looked into his eyes to see why he stopped and it seemed like his eyes were on fire. "You want to tease me Edward?" he asked in a voice that made me shutter. I knew when I sang that song to him, it drove him crazy. "I'll show you just what you have been missing." And with that he started slamming into me with abandon.

"Oh god, Jasper!" I screamed. His hips were snapping forward driving into me so hard the bed was knocking against the wall. I thought I was going to die it felt so good. I had gone too long without Jasper. He had a look of desperation in his eyes. His Jaw was locked and his eyes never left mine. When he shifted his hips slightly he started hitting my magic spot. I saw stars behind my eyes, and I couldn't help screaming his name over and over again. "Fuck" Jasper finally spoke through gritted teeth. "Come for me Edward" he said and then wrapped his hand around my cock. I cried out and my body tensed. Jasper sensed I was going to come and slammed into me roughly as far as he could go, and then he held there. My orgasm hit with such power that I cried out loudly. I started fighting against Jasper holding my legs against my chest, but he held me there. His hand kept pumping my cock as I came on my chest. My body was convulsing and I was whimpering non stop.

I must have blacked out during my orgasm, because when my faculties finally came back, Jasper was laying on my chest softly stroking my face. I looked in his eyes and he smiled "Are you back baby?" he asked. I was too sated to speak though. I simply wrapped my arms around him and whispered "I love you, Jazz" and fell asleep in my husbands arms.

The End

* * *

End Note:

Thank you all for read my story, I really appreciate all the reviews. Just a couple things I wanted to mention. The song Edward sang in the club is "Nobody knows me" by Lyle Lovett. The song really is beautiful and I would suggest you go to youtube and listen to it.

I would also like to mention I will be writing a sequal this story. Jasper and Edward will be the main focus, but I hope to go into the lives of Emmett and Bella, as well as Alice and Quil. I'm not sure of a title as of yet, but look out for it. Thank you all again for your support.


	21. Outtake chapter 14

Author's Note: I have had this outtake written for a while now, but truthfully, I have to admit that even my cheeks get a little red reading this over again. I have written a ton of slash lemon's before but for some reason this one makes me kind of shy.

This outtake it from the end of chapter 14 of passion and distraction. Jasper found out that Edward told Rosalie about the "Toe sucking fish" story and Jasper has told Edward to meet him in bed so he could "Make him pay." This is how Jasper makes him pay. I am going to go hide behind the couch now. I hope you like it. Prepare for some Jasper/Edward lovin.

* * *

E POV

My heart was racing as I paced around our bedroom. The shower was still going, but I knew he would be out in a matter of minutes. I didn't know if he was angry with me or just acting like it. I knew he wouldn't actually hurt me, but he said he was going to make me pay. My knee's were shaking and I froze as the water suddenly shut off. Very quickly I went and sat down on the side of the bed.

My breathes were coming in short pants as I listened to Jasper drying himself off. The medicine cabinet opened and closed, and then the sink turned on. It sounded like he was brushing his teeth. This was his nightly ritual. He usually took a shower and brushed his teeth right before climbing in bed. I felt myself sigh with relief. The shower probably calmed him down if he was mad, and he would be ready to go to sleep when he was done. With a smile I stood and undressed, slipping on pajama pants and an old t shirt.

I turned down the blanket on the bed and shut off the lights in the house before going back to the bedroom. I jumped when I entered the room, because a very naked Jasper stood next to the bed looking at me. I felt myself starting to get hard again and walked forward with a smile.

"Hey, baby.."

"I thought I told you to be naked and in the bed Edward." He cut me off with a stern voice. His face was stoic, as if he were disappointed.

"I know baby, but I just..."

"No Edward," He cut me off, "I told you I was going to make you pay. Get undressed and do as I told you."

I stood there for a second waiting for him to smile, but he didn't. He raised an eyebrow at me waiting for me to fallow his orders. I had to admit this bossy side of Jasper was pretty sexy. He was always so sweet in bed, even if we were going at it hard and fast. I had never seen this side of Jasper before.

I was hard as a rock as I undressed and walked slowly to the bed.

"In the middle, on your back." Jasper ordered as he turned and walked to the closet. He came back with a small black box the size of a shoe box and two of his ties. My breathe caught as I realized what he was going to do. He planned on tying me to the bed. My erection throbbed as my beautiful naked Jasper walked toward the bed. He placed the box on the night stand and then very gently tied each one of my hands to the headboard.

"Baby, Whats in the box?" I had to ask, after both hands were secure.

Jasper walked to the end of the bed and stood looking up and down my body. My cock was as hard as a rock and standing proud. I watched as he licked his lips and his hands balled into fists. I could tell he was trying to hold himself back. He was as turned on as I was. A small smile crept across his face as his eyes slowly came up to mine.

"That, my husband to be, is a surprise. I planned on using it on you after the wedding, but since I have to teach you a lesson tonight I think I might make use of it."

My body shuttered. He said he was going to use it _ON_ me? What the hell was in that box?

"You look so sexy spread out for me Edward. If I didn't have to teach you a lesson I would fuck you senseless right now."

My cock twitched and I could feel the pre-cum starting to slide down the side.

"We are going to play a game." Jasper said, staring down at my cock.

"The game is called 'Edward doesn't get to come'"

My eyes flew up to Jasper's. He was smiling now and I thought I was going to die. Suddenly I didn't want to be tied to the bed anymore. His intentions became clear. He tied me to the bed and he was going to torture me and not let me come. I started pulling at the ties but they wouldn't budge. Jasper's smile grew bigger as he walked over and climbed on the bed.

"Baby, please untie me. I'm sorry I told Rosalie about the fish. Please, I need you." I started begging.

"Uh uh Edward, no more begging. You did something you weren't suppose to do and now you have to pay."

I whimpered as he started placing gentle kisses on the bottom of my foot.

"Here is how it works Edward. I am going to kiss you, and lick you, and suck you, and possibly fuck you..."

I whimpered as he took my big toe in his mouth and ran his tongue all the way around it.

"And, You don't get to come."

"Please Jasper..." I begged again

"If you get close, you have to tell me to stop."

Jasper released my foot and crawled up my body. My legs were spread apart and when his naked cock touched mine I hissed at the contact. I was so turned on, I was sure the first time he touched my cock it would be over.

"If you do come baby, I will be forced to withhold sex until after the wedding. That is almost a week away. You don't want that do you Edward?"

My head whipped from side to side. Hell no I didn't want to wait a week to have sex with Jasper. He smiled and leaned in to gently kiss me. When he started to pull away, I bit his bottom lip with my teeth and pulled him back into the kiss. He growled and his tongue invaded my mouth. I could taste the toothpaste in his mouth as I sucked on his tongue. His hips bucked against mine and it was my turn to moan.

Finally Jasper pulled back to catch his breath, but leaned in for one more chaste kiss.

"Are you ready to play baby?"

I nodded my head, but remembered the box sitting on the table.

"Baby, what's in the box?"

Jasper smiled as he flattened his tongue and teased my right nipple. My eyes closed and I groaned. It felt good, but I could handle it. My body jerked as Jasper bit down hard on my nipple. A moan ripped from my lungs and my head flew back to the pillow.

_Fuck, that went straight to my cock. Just breathe Edward, Breathe._

Jasper licked a trail to the center of my chest and then slowly made his decent. His tongue left a wet shimmering line from between my nipples all the way to my stomach. My breathes starting coming out in pants when he raised his head and blew on the moisture his tongue left.

Very gently Jasper kissed a circle around my belly button, and when I wasn't expecting it, he leaned over and sunk his teeth into my hip bone. A wild cry left my lungs and my hips bucked up seeking friction. Jasper knew I loved it when he bit me. His hands came up to hold my hips to the bed. His mouth stayed on my hip bone as he started sucking extra hard.

"Fuck, OH GOD, stop!" I shouted, as I felt my orgasm growing closer. Immediately Jasper's teeth left my skin and his eyes came up to mine. My head fell back to the bed, as I took deep breathes though my nose.

"Was that a close one baby?" Jasper asked as he gently licked the bite mark on my hip. I nodded my head trying to catch my breathe. Jasper always liked to leave little love bits all over my body, and he knew if he bit me in the right spot he could make me come without even touching my cock. His tongue stayed on my skin while he licked from my hipbone to right under my navel.

"I'll show you what's in the box in a minute baby, I want to taste your beautiful cock first. Is that OK?"

I nodded my head, but kept my eyes closed. I figured it would help to hold on better if I didn't watch what he was doing to me. At least that was the plan. Jasper sat up slightly and I had to grit my teeth when his hand wrapped around my cock. My cock was so hard, it felt like it should be purple by now. His hand set a slow easy pace up and down. I felt a little smug when I didn't have to tell him to stop. I thought the minute he touched me I would explode.

"OH FUCK" My eyes flew open when Jasper's lips wrapped around the head of my cock and he swirled his tongue around the rim. My eyes rolled back and my hands instinctively started pulling on the ties around my hands. I wanted to push my hands into his curls. I whimpered and bucked my hips when he took me in his mouth all the way to the hilt.

_Breathe Edward, Breathe Edward. Don't give in._

I was getting close to the danger zone when Jasper pulled his mouth off my cock. I breathed a sigh of relief as my body came back from the edge.

"Your doing very good Edward. Now it's time for a little test. I want to see how long you can hold out. This time I wont stop until I'm ready, but you must not come Edward. You have to control it."

My eyes were pleading with him not to do it, but he simply smiled and kissed my stomach. "Relax baby" he whispered. And, then he took my cock and pushed it flat against my stomach...

_oh god, please no._

I snapped my eyes shut and balled my hands into fists. I knew what he was going to do. A strangled grunt came from my clenched teeth on the first lick, and then he pulled away. I breathed a sigh of relief but then I felt it again. The tip of his tongue was slowly teasing the very sensitive under side of the head of my cock.

"OH fuck, please stop" I cried.

His tongue didn't stop. He flattened his tongue and pressed harder on the sensitive underside, sliding it up and down faster this time.

"Please, please, stop"

I tried to move my hips to get away from his tongue, but his warm hands wrapped around both hips and held me down. His lips wrapped around the head to keep my cock in place as his tongue started moving faster.

"Jasper, I...can't...Please."

I could feel my balls starting to tighten. Tears were welling in my eyes and seeping down the side. I wasn't going to be able to control it this time. My chest was heaving and I could hardly breathe.

"Jasper..." I whispered, as I felt my orgasm trying to take over.

Then he was gone. I could feel myself teetering right on the edge of orgasm. The muscles in my stomach and lower back were contracting. My balls were tight and my body was trembling.

"Are you still with me baby?" I felt Jasper's breath next to my ear. I couldn't talk though, I was still too close. I needed my body to calm down. I couldn't believe that I lasted that long. When Jasper is in a hurry to make me come, he knows that is what he can do to get me off the fastest. I would be proud of myself if my body wasn't still contracting, trying to pull me over the edge.

When I had successfully pulled myself back from the edge, I opened my eyes. Jasper was laying next to me with a smile on his face. The little fucker knew he was torturing me, and he loved every minute of it.

"You realize Jasper, when you untie me I am going to fuck you senseless?" I threatened. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me.

"Baby, when I get through with you, your not gonna be able to move. I still have a present to use on you remember?"

I sighed and dropped my head back to the pillow. He was really trying to kill me.

Jasper sat up again and settled himself between my legs on his knee's. I watched as he reached over to the night stand and grabbed the box. He set it on my stomach and took the lid off. First he pulled out a bottle of lube and laid it next to my hip. When he pulled the toy out my eyes almost bulged out of my head.

He pulled out a blue dildo, but it was short and narrow at the top where it curved upwards. I assumed the curved part was suppose to lay right on the prostate. My breathing picked up again. The bottom of the dildo had a flat edge that came out an inch the whole way around.

"This baby, is the present I was going to give to you on our honeymoon. This part here where it curves..." he pointed to the very tip. "This part lays right against your prostate. As you can see it's very short and has a flat ridge around the bottom. That means You can use it anywhere you want, and nobody would ever know, because when it's inside you, the ridge is flat against your anus."

My face must have looked scared, because when Jasper looked at me he started to laugh.

"Relax baby, it will feel good I promise."

I moaned when Jasper lubed his fingers and slid one inside me. I loved it when he stretched me with his fingers. He knew exactly where my sweet spot was, and made sure to rub it for a while before making love to me. When the second finger slipped in, my hips came off the bed trying to push his fingers in deeper. His fingers left me all too soon and he picked up the dangerous looking dildo. I was scared, but I knew that Jasper would never allow anything that would hurt me.

"Alright baby, just relax and let me take care of you."

I moaned softly as Jasper slid the blue toy inside me. When the curved top made contact with my prostate my body jerked, and my mouth opened into a silent cry. Jasper continued to pull the toy out and then slide it right back in. Each time it made contact with my prostate a small cry erupted from my throat. There was no way I was going to be able to hold of my orgasm if Jasper continued to rub the toy against my prostate.

After a few minutes of Jasper sliding the toy In and out, he finally slid it in, and left it. My head came up to see why he stopped, and that was when I saw the smile on Jasper's face. He was up to something, I knew it.

"Baby, why did you...OH FUCK..." My hips bucked "Jazz... please stop...I can't...Please."

When I looked up to see why Jasper had stopped moving the toy, I realized he had a small black square in his hand. When I started to ask why he stopped he pushed a button on the small remote. The toy inside me immediately started to vibrate right against my prostate. I bucked and cried out and begged him to stop, but he just smiled at me.

I could feel it from my toes to the top of my head. My orgasm was approaching fast and I had no way to stop it, and truthfully I didn't want to stop it. The toy felt amazing and I desperately wanted to come. My body was writhing and bucking desperately as my orgasm hurled toward me like a freight train. I was past the point of return, and then Suddenly I was there.

It felt like white hot Lave pooled in my center and then exploded. My feet went to the bed and pushed my hips into the air. My head flew back into the pillow as a wail was wrenched from my lips. String after string landed on my chest and stomach. Wave after wave of euphoria assaulted my body.

I had never felt anything like it. I had no control over my body. My hands were tied tightly to the headboard, but the rest of my body continued to buck and jerk as the toy still rested against my prostate. I wanted it to stop, because it was becoming too much, but at the same time it felt fucking amazing. I think Jasper was pushing on the toy during my orgasm because all throughout the pressure against my prostate would increase and decrease.

When my orgasm started to wind down slowly, my hips fell to the bed. My head was still thrown back with a silent cry etched across my face as Jasper turned off the vibration and slowly pulled the toy from my body. My arms fell loosely beside my head and my legs, that had been bent and helping me thrust into the air, fell to each side. I laid there open and exposed and unable to move. My heart had yet to slow and my body would jerk occasionally with aftershocks. My body was spent and my mind was blown.

Jasper and I had done a lot sexually. We tried new things, or different locations or positions, we had never used sex toys before. As I lay there shaking and unable to move I vowed to show Jasper very soon just how amazing it really was.

Sleep immediately tired to take me over. An orgasm that huge had taken any and all energy I had and I was barely coherent as Jasper gently kissed me and untied arms. Very gently Jasper brought my arms down to my sides. I could only barely make out a chuckle as he climbed from the bed and returned a few minutes later. A weak moan fell from my lips as he cleaned my chest, and very tenderly cleaned my, now limp, cock.

The last thing I remember was the blanket being pulled up over my body and Jasper kissing the side of my neck, before I finally fell asleep.

Jasper had started this night as a punishment, and ended up giving me one of the most mind blowing orgasm's of my life. I had the urge to call every last one of our friends and tell them about his 'Toe sucking fish', if that was what was going to happen when I did.

I woke the next day with a huge smug smile. We were getting on a plane for our wedding and I had had one of the best nights of my life. I had escaped punishment and Jasper seemed to be over being mad at me. Life was good.

Or so I thought.

We had just finished breakfast and I stood to put our dishes in the sink. Rosalie would be arriving in 15 minutes to accompany us back to the Islands. As I turned to head to the bedroom and finish packing Jasper stopped me.

"Edward?" he said, still reading the morning paper. I turned to look at him, but his eyes never met mine.

"You probably thought your punishment was over," his eyes slowly raised to mine, and I swallowed deeply. I couldn't speak, demanding Jasper was back.

"You were wrong. Last night was just a teaser. That was child's play compared to what I have planned for you."

_Oh god, what is he going to do? Rosalie is on her way and we have a plane to catch._

Jasper slowly stood from the table and walked to stand in front of me.

"Our flight to the Islands usually takes about 6 hours correct?" he asked me. I nodded.

Jasper looked at his watch and smiled, and then back to me.

"We leave for the airport in half an hour Edward. This is what you are going to do. You are going to go into the bathroom and find the toy from last night, I put it under the sink. I want you to put it inside you and leave it there. You will wear it until we get to our hotel room or I tell you to remove it. Do you understand me?"

My knees almost gave out. He was going to make me wear the toy inside me the whole plane ride.

"I will have the remote in my pocket the whole time, and any time I see fit I will turn it on. You are going to have to control yourself or excuse yourself, but you must not let anyone know what is going on. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded right before there was a knock at the front door. Rosalie was here.

"Go now Edward. I will let Rosalie in and get the luggage ready to leave. I expect you to be ready to leave in 15 minutes with the toy in place."

I whimpered and pleaded with Jasper using only my eyes. It didn't work though and he simply chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. He turned for the door and I made my way to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Jasper and I , him with the remote and me with the toy inside me, walked out the door. Jasper and I rode in the back seat as Emmett drove us all to the airport. I had to lean in and bury my face in his neck a few times as he tested the toy out. It seemed to be silent since I had my clothes on. Emmett and Rosalie had no idea he was driving me crazy with the different vibration speeds on the stupid remote.

An hour later, and seated in our comfy first class seats, Jasper decided to carry out his punishment. I was laying back trying to relax when he switched the toy on. My body jerked and I let out a small yelp before I reigned myself in. Jasper immediately turned it off, but it was too late and Rosalie was giving me a strange look. Jasper had to feign concern for me and ask me if I was feeling well.

"Baby, let me take you to the bathroom and put some cool water on your face. It might calm your nerves a bit." Jasper said faking his concern in front of Rosalie. I, however could make out the order. He was telling me to go to the bathroom with him so he could finish his torture.

The toy was back on before I could even stand from my seat. I almost ran to the bathroom, trying to hold in any noise that might escape my mouth. Jasper pushed me inside the small bathroom and immediately turned the toy on full blast. I started to cry out, but Jasper's lips captured mine and he swallowed my cries. I was whimpering and crying out over and over again as I rubbed my hard cock against his.

Jasper continued to kiss me as his hand slid down my front and cupped me though my jeans. He squeezed and rubbed and messaged my cock through my jeans to the point I thought I was going to pass out. My orgasm was fast approaching when suddenly his lips were gone from mine.

My jeans were unbuttoned and on the floor before I knew what was happening. Jasper dropped to the floor and immediately took my cock deep into his throat. I had enough mind not to scream, but a loud moan did escape before I could stop it. One of Jasper's hands slid up my chest and two of his fingers slid into my mouth to keep me quiet as he continued to bob up and down on my cock. His other hand went between my legs. I adjusted my legs a little wider so he had room for whatever he was going to do.

I was so close, and with every swipe of Jasper's tongue up the underside of my cock made me whimper a little more.

In a motion so fast and so startling it took my breath away, Jasper flattened the palm of his hand against the toy inside me and shoved it hard, pushing it into my prostate and making me explode into his mouth. My eyes rolled back, my knee's gave out and I slid down to a sitting position to the toilet. I held on for dear life to his hand and sucked as hard as I could on his fingers in my mouth to keep from screaming.

Jasper kept sucking until I had nothing left and then slowly slid his mouth off my cock. My body slumped back against the wall as I watched Jasper lick his lips. He gave me a smug smile and leaned up to kiss me.

Ten minutes later Jasper had to help me back to my seat, because I couldn't seem to get my legs to work properly. Thank god he let me take the toy out, I was way to sensitive to be teased anymore during our flight. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled at us as Jasper helped me into my seat and asked for a blanket for me so I could take a nap. She knew I wasn't sick by my total lack of bodily functions and the smile on Jasper's face.

Jasper tucked a blanket around me, and leaned my head on his shoulder before I fell asleep very satisfied.

* * *

End Note: Let me know what you think


End file.
